whats love got to do with it
by funkyhats
Summary: what Alec least expects when he goes to a late night party is to meet a incredibly glitterly guy who captures a little bit more then his attention. what will happen the days after and what about his girlfriend? AU set in highschool BoyXboy love friendship
1. im not going

**AN:** Hey everyone :) this is just a little ficlet that I randomly came up with, originally it was for my own story but I saw so many similarities between my characters and the malec relationship so I just had to post it here! I have been on the fan fiction site for a while but I have only recently signed up and started to submit my own stories im a complete noob to all this so please go easy on me, in my opinion any review is a good review but if you have something bad to say about my story then say it nicely :) im just trying to improve my writing and get out all of my Malecy vibes.

I know what you're thinking ANOTHER HIGHSCHOOL FIC? And im not going to bother in telling you 'it's different then the others' or 'more special' its just a little test to see what criticism, reviews I get. There are no guarantees that I will continue on with this story. That decision I leave up to you fan fiction appreciators!

**Disclaimer:** As known nothing from the mortal instruments books belongs to me it belongs to the angelic Cassandra Clare, if it did belong to me I would have had WAY more malec in city of fallen angels!

**Alec P.O.V**

He was muscular, I had to admit that. The way the camera lighting hit his bare chest giving it a brown sheen was… nice. His well toned abs and, muscular arms poised above him in a pose that suggested that he didn't give a shit. How the faded blue jeans clung low to his waist revealing just the right amount of skin to make you want more… this was also… well _nice_.

_Nice_ wasn't the word I wanted to use, but it was the only word I would allow my mind to think; I couldn't possibly think the words sexy, alluring, and hot.

Dam I just did.

"Hey Alec? Are you even listening?" Izzy asked tapping me on the shoulder. I whirled around trying to hide my blush as I placed the muscle magazine back on the rack, hoping she didn't knowtice me ogling its cover. "Ah sorry what did you say?"

Izzy looked up at me and rolled her eyes; she was my younger sister by only one year but always managed to act more like a rebellious teen then I did. She always had a habit to ramble on about some sort of new fashion trend or some other trivial thing. I tended to nod occasionally just so she would think I was listening. She was great though, a little more adventurous and louder then me, but who wasn't. She always wore clothes that would turn heads, im pretty sure she would turns the heads of anyone even if she was wearing a garbage bag. She just had that talent to make anything the newest accessory or must have item. Something I didn't get.

Today she was sporting the whole heroin look, a short flowing white dress with a leather jacket, the dress clung to her hips and flared out, she had wrapped around her waist an almost black whip like belt and to top it off long almost knee length leather boots. Apparently not less then six inches. I had to admit she looked good.

But she was my sister and if any guy stared at her for too long I would… I would…

I would do something, when the time called for it.

She ran her crimson painted fingers through her long black hair that was swept to the side "I was only just saying that have you got plans tonight? I was thinking we could finally find you some new jeans-" she looked down at the holes in the knees of my favourite jeans smirking "-unless you're too preoccupied with the boys tonight"

I think I blushed harder and sent her a death glare knowing what she was getting at "no im not, there was a party or something on tonight at Tyler's but I don't think I will go…"

Kats hazel eyes bugged out of her skull "WHAT!" she almost shrieked sending me back a few steps.

Several people in the shop turned our way so I grabbed her arm and ducked behind a shelf containing several packets of chips, my stomach growled eagerly and I remembered why we had risked coming to the 'corner shop', which due to school rules was out of bounds.

"Sorry you're going to have to screech louder, I don't think the aliens on _Mars_ heard you"

She slapped my arm playfully but returned to her serious intent stare that made me feel a lot younger, then her. She got that glare from my mother who had perfected it into an art form.  
>"There arnt aliens on <em>Mars<em> Alec, their way thurther out, and anyway what are you doing declining an offer to a party!" she said eyeing the chips I was just before, she grabbed two and headed towards the counter me in tow.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea that I went" Izzy gave me a look flicking her black hair aside "Besides mum and dad would never let me go, let alone you" I tried to shrug it off, praying she wouldn't pursue the subject; Parties were not my thing, drinking and being in a strangers house surrounded by more drunk strangers was not my idea of a fun time. I would much rather be at home, playing on my x box or having a movie night with Max, I would much prefer to watch Naruto, then look after my drunken sister all night. I didn't get the appeal of parties but it seemed that, to Izzy, I had committed some sort of sin. I felt my stomach drop sinking low in my gut.

Izzy frowned at me for a second in confusion; she thrust the chips and various other confectionaries onto the counter before turning to me. I could almost see the clogs in her mind turning with an idea.

"Mum and dad are working late tonight"

"As usual" I muttered sourly she continued

"we would be home before they would even notice, we could just stick max in his room with a T.V and a few _Manga_ movies and he would be alright for hours" the old man on the other side of the counter smiled and muttered something like 'kids these days', Izzy oblivious to this pouted her bottom lip and put her hands in the prayer position begging me with her eyes "please, Alec, please for me"

"I have homework tonight, I can't" I rebutted weakly. Izzy saw through my lie easily, as always I was the worst liar in the world.  
>"Bull! You never have homework, somehow you manage to do it all in class"<p>

I smiled slightly at her shaking my head, "it's because I actually pay attention in class" she frowned and the shop owner found it appropriate to but into our convocation.

"That's just five dollars thanks" he said raising a wrinkled hand out to Izzy, her eyes flashed to her, more then likely, empty purse then back up to me. "Alec do you have a five I could borrow?" it was my turn to roll my eyes; I fished out the five dollar note and slid it over the counter, the man smiled at me before turning his attention to the till.

Izzy grinned and collected her food, which in my opinion looked like way too much for a girl of Izzy's thinness to eat. She thanked the man as we exited the store; and sat down on the seats outside, usually there area would be packed but it was the first day of a new term which meant hardly anyone would attend school for at least a few days, we had the shiny cheep looking chairs and chewy infested table to ourselves.

Yay.

Izzy greedily opened the first of many packets of chips and offered me some, I shook my head.

"look Alec ever since we found out you have fancy foot work" I groaned at her phrasing, _fancy_ was something I defiantly didn't want to be associated with, she ignored my groan and continued "you have become popular! Do you know what that means?"  
>"not really" I said truthfully, I would be the first to admit that now that I was apparently popular and 'the rising star of the foot ball team' I had been getting a little bit more reconignition, I would even go as far as to say I was becoming known, I mean no longer was I shoved aside in the halls, people actually moved which was, different.<p>

It unnerved me actually.

Izzy threw up her hands seemingly exasperated "people see _you_ in the hallways, they want to talk to _you_, be _your_ partner in science, and_ you_ my friend are a local celebrity" I flinched every time she emphasised 'you'. I didn't want to be popular I wanted to go unnoticed, but since my _forced_ début on the footy field I was shoved into the spot light when all I wanted to do was crawl away behind the curtains in the darkness and go unnoticed.

"_Maybe_ I don't want the attention" I muttered Izzy looked at me with pity.

"We both know why Alec, but seriously that's why you need to get out more, so you can get less of this" she gestured to her chest "and more, well-" she smirked waggling her eyebrows. "Isabelle!" I said covering myself embarrassed she giggled at my flushed face "What it's true!"

I glared at her and stole one of her chocolate bars unwrapping it and taking a large bite she almost growled at me but mouthed 'arse hole' before protectively placing the rest of her horde in her small black apparently 'expensive' purse.

"Look, I will think about the party tonight okay?" I said just to get her off my back, I wasn't really considering, I mean, me a party, especially a party with upper year levels. My own class scared me enough with out having older more, experienced people to avoid.

People who could quite possible see through my façade.

"Good" she nodded satisfied, hopefully she would drop the subject but I doubted it.  
>"I can't help but think that your just using me to become popular" I muttered she laughed finishing off her packet of chips.<p>

" dear brother im already popular, im just using you to meet more mature guys, and besides I know how much you need to get loose, maybe alcohol will-"

I raised my hand infount of her face "No!"

"But-" she began her pro underage drinking debate but I cut her off with a stern glare;

"No, alcohol is just a way immature people try to feel older but in reality wake up with massive hangovers"

She knew I wouldn't budge "Okay, not alcohol, _Mr. designated driver_" I couldn't even drive properly yet, my parents had never thought to teach me.

"Will you be drinking?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "maybe"

I frowned but Izzy smiled cheerily standing up and brushing the crumbs off of her lap "So I'll see you after school to make a battle plan"

"You make it sound like we're going to war" I too stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

She laughed before heading off to her own classes " trust me your going to love it"  
>"I didn't say I was going yet" I called back.<p>

She just smiled and crossed the road disappearing into the half modern half under renovations plot of land that was my school, I sighed crossing the road and heading in the opposite direction.

I wasn't going to that party.


	2. swooning

The maths questions were just staring at me, taunting me, it wasn't that I didn't know the answer, I did. It was that the first question in algebra had the substitutes _g, a_, _y_.

Gay, how ironic.

The whole world was mocking me today, why was today any different from any other day? Just when I was walking to class I saw someone's locker had been grafittied, the words _'f**king faggot'_ were in big bold letters, with countless other obscenities. I had just pulled my head down and walked past, it didn't matter so much, I mean my whole life I had seen things like that, I have heard worse. But today it was as if everything was directed at me.

I had always known I was… different, I had never really thought about girls, I never really liked anything that my male peers liked, I would much rather hang out by myself then with friends and I guess I had always felt different, like something was missing.

It was only in about year five that I noticed a difference I had caught the disease that many people referred to as a crush, but instead of my affections being drawn to a girl, they were drawn to a guy in my class. Ever since then I had known I wasn't completely straight, I mean, there was still hope. It could just be a phase… a phase that has lasted five years.

Things like that happen right?

"_Are you gay_?" I heard the words and my body instantly froze up. My heart started hammering in my chest as I turned to face the boy next to me, Jace, my only guy friend I had managed to have before my huge footy stardom.  
>"What!" I hissed between clenched teeth, trying not to snap the grey lead in my hand.<p>

Jace's deep golden eyes, looked at me in confusion;  
>"I said <em>are you okay<em>? You've been staring at that question for the past twenty minutes"

My hold on my pencil lessened and I tired to smile but my heart was still beating quite rapidly. I needed to calm down, what was wrong with me today? I ran a hand through my black hair and I could feel my hand shaking.

When I didn't answer Jace just sighed leaning in "whats the answer for question 3?"  
>I began breathing normally again, <em>it's okay he dosnt know, <em>before turning to him.

Maths was how I became friends with Jace late last year, we were paired for an assignment and my brain's combined with his, well his sarcastic humour caused it to be a success, and ever since we have hung out regularly. It was nice to have a guy as a friend, I never really had managed to get one, I wasn't the most, manly guy around, but Jace shared my appreciation for a good action movie and countless sessions of _call of duty._

"Do you even try to answer them, or do you just ask me?"

"Depends, do you know the answer" he said flashing me a pearly white smile that made girls swoon, me I didn't swoon, I just admired his good dental hygiene with a boyish interest, not swooning.

"Yes" I said looking away, hoping he didn't notice the blush creeping up my neck, I blushed at almost everything and Jace was no exception.

He was one of the most attractive guys in school, often beating people in the years above, he was the object of affections from all around town, he was one of those people who could get whatever they wanted just by flashing that blinding perfect smile.

Sometimes it was sickening.

"Then I tried and I still can't get it, care to share?"  
>"Sharing is caring, or so I've heard" I muttered<br>"And you care for me right?"

His question caught me off guard, I fought down the ferocious blush and opened my mouth to make a hopefully quick and dare I say it witty comeback but a shadow loomed above my desk.

I snapped my neck up to see Mr Starkweather standing above us, his large glasses hiding his obvious scowl, "some people _Mr _Herondale believe that in a test there is to be utter silence, stop harassing _Mr. _Lightwood and get to work" he glared at Jace his eyes darting between us.  
>"yes… <em>sir<em>" Jace said dismissively when Mr Starkweather returned to the fount of the class Jace turned to me and mouthed _'grumpy old bastard' _I nodded and looked back down at my work, I decided to skip the first question and move forward.

"Alec?" I heard not even a minute later, I groaned and read off my answer sheet; "twenty three over one hundred and thirty eight, which equals six to the square root of nine; which equals three"  
>Jace was silent for a second; I caught him out the corner of my eye staring at his sheet blankly.<p>

"The answer to question three" I said slowly so he understood.

"Thanks" he smiled I could hear his pen scratching, several seconds later I heard "Alec?"  
>I placed down my pen, well not placed I sort of slammed it down, but not hard enough to draw attention to us "What!"<p>

Jace was grinning at me his smile wide and distracting, I focused on looking over his shoulder "Wow _P.M.S.y_ much, I was just asking weather your going to the party tonight"  
>"I haven't made up my mind yet" I mumbled returning to my work. What was with everyone and this dam party?<br>"well im going, if that helps you out, so are the rest of the guys, but I doubt that they will be able to walk straight by the end of it" he chuckled to himself and yet again I felt myself… not swooning! Just admiring his laugh and how he shook the almost golden hair out of his face when he looked at me.

Not swooning.

"I can't do anything straight" I thought sighing.

"What?" he looked at me quizzically. Dam I said that out loud!  
>"I said that sounds great" I smiled at him covering my slip up.<br>"So you coming?"  
>"I told you I don't know"<br>"okay. Tell me if you are maybe we can meet up, bring your sister you want, she's pretty cool" he said candidly, I raised my eyebrow but didn't pursue it, Jace didn't date, he flirted he slept with, he moved on. He was a 'real' guy. Unlike me when the most I had done was kissed.

Once.  
>"Yer she's egar to go" I said, she was more egar then me, I could understand why I guessed, the whole football team was pretty…<em>nice<em>.  
>"But no offence dude, don't bring your girlfriend" he said going back to his work.<p>

Oh yer, I forgot I had a girlfriend. My stomach turned. Aline Penhallow, the daughter of my parents church friends, she was the perfect cover, only problem was, well for starters she was a girl and exceptionally clingy, secondly she was annoying. And not just to me, to everyone. She was a good choice she would never want to take our relationship to the next level.

"Aline?" I grunted.  
>"Yer, no offence or anything but she might start preaching that we're going to Satan, if we so much as touch a drop of alcohol"<p>

"You have no idea" I said smirking.

"Dude why don't you dump her, I mean, you don't like her…do you?" Jace asked me unsurely.

"It's complicated" I said but was drowned out by the bell. Jace turned to me and smiled warmly "I hope you can make it tonight" he clapped my shoulder lightly before walking out of the room.

Okay that time I swooned.


	3. phone calls

**Whats love got to do with it**

**AN:** _hello! Sorry for the late update, but I got it here eventually :) I hope you enjoy it its going to be relatively uneventful just a deeper look into what make our lovely alec tick... but lucky for you our favourite sparkly warlock will make an appearance in the next chapter (YIPPIEE!) even though in this story he isn't actually a warlock…_

_*awkward pause*_

_ANYWAY im going to apologise now if my interpretation of the characters is a little over the top or not very good, it is hard to try and write about other characters that already have a whole personality, especially someone as magnificent as __**Magnus Bane**__! So anyway enjoy and as always comments, reviews, criticism is welcome :) im trying to get a writing schedule in order, but what can I say when you feel it you feel it, and when you don't…  
><em>_I think you guys get the picture, sorry for the long AN and enjoy :)  
><em>_Jes ;]  
><em>_**p.s**__ when Magnus gets in to the story some chapters will be from his pov but mainly this will be an Alec focused story :)_

**Alec Pov**

The fire alarm sounded off with a startling screech, making me jump halfway out of my skin almost falling from my position on the couch, and run down the hall swearing my guts out. I puffed down the hallway, the alarm blaring before I could hear the high pitched yell and the slamming of something metal.  
>"What the hell!" I yelled grabbing the nearest pillow and flapping it under the alarm as small puffs of blackish smoke rose from the kitchen door.<p>

The reply was Isabelle's frustrated scream and more clanging, giving up on turning the alarm off I quickly climbed onto the nearest safest object that could support me; my mothers black wood coffee table. Reaching up I unclasped the lid of the alarm and pulled the double A's out.  
>I could still hear the ringing.<p>

"whats happening?" Max asked from behind me, I turned to face my little brother who's face was undoubtedly hidden my a comic book, his nose buried so far in it; that many mistook it for a permanent attachment. He was always on the smaller side, his hair more brown then mine or Isabelle's, he took after my father. On the rare occasion that he would pull his head out of his _Manga (__**AN: yay I got it this time!) **_comics you could see a thick pair of circular glasses that framed his face making him look even younger.  
>"Isabelle's, in the kitchen" I replied simply, having that one sentence explain it all, I went to investigate the damage Max on my heels.<p>

Several pots and pan's cluttered the kitchen bench, mums never used chopping board was left out with the remains of a vegetable massacre spread across its surface. On the stove thick honey coloured sludge sizzled and dripped over the side on an open saucepan and in the corner; freshly manicured hands scrubbing furiously at the base of the stove- which seemed to be covered in some of the burnt goo from the saucepan- was my sister cursing under her breath slamming down the assaulted pan before turning to the cook book which now had burnt edges on several pages.

"I FOLLOWED THE BLOODY INSTRUCTIONS AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Izzy yelled, I ducked as the relatively heavy cook book flew past my head hitting the wall behind me. Max now seemed interested at the chaotic mess in fount of us; edged closer to the stove and gazed inside one of the pots.  
>I picked up the cook book and placed it on the bench treading carefully over to my distraught sister who was angrily thrusting her apron aside.<p>

"Izzy what are you doing?" I asked cringing as I smelt her charcoaled… _creation_.  
>I would hardly count that sludge as food.<p>

Izzy glared at me with a flushed face "what the hell does it look like I'm doing"  
>"Trying to burn the house down with your molten honey lava!" Max said excitedly gesturing to the sizzling pot. I smiled slightly but Izzy's snarl quickly put an end to that.<p>

I looked inside the pot, it did look like it was a bubbling mess of lava, with some blobs of pastry floating in it, I sniggered making sure Izzy didn't notice. i didnt doubt that in this state she could sever my head with any number of objects in this sighed and ran a floured hand through her hair leaving white streaks "I was going to make dinner for Max before we head out tonight"  
>"<em>you<em>!_ Making_ _dinner_?" I implored disbelievingly.  
>"<em>You're<em> _going out?" _Max asked mimicking my tone frowning between me and Izzy.  
>She sent me a death glare before answering the now pouting Max "Alec and I are going to a party tonight and we wont be back till late" she smiled tiredly.<p>

Max turned to me crossing his arms over his chest, I had to admit he looked kinder cute. His expression was a mask of betrayal but the way his brown bangs hung in his face made him look about as menacing as a care bear."How come_ you_ get to go to a party and I don't!" Max asked on the verge of whining.  
>I raised my hands in surrender "I didn't say I was going yet"<br>Izzy ignored me completely answering the now distraught Max "Because we're older and someone has to stay home" she tipped the contents of the saucepan into the bin with a sad gaze. The sludge slipped from the pan in large clumps, I turned my head Glad that I wasn't being made to eat that! i would rather starve.

Several times in the past I had been made to eat some of Izzy's attempts at cooking, in total I had weeks of food poisoning to prove that she should be banned from the kitchen for life.

"You're leaving a nine year old home, _ALONE_? That's, that's child abuse!" Max protested outraged, well about as outraged as a nine year old could be.  
>"It's not like you haven't been home alone before!" Izzy said whirling around to face us "and you-" she said turning on me poking me in the chest with her index finger leaving a small flour spot on my black sweater "your going to that party, even if I have to get Jace to tackle you to the ground and drag you there"<p>

A mental image of Jace tackling me to the ground, absent of a shirt popped into my head and I felt my face warm up. Mentally scolding my self I pushed that thought aside. "Wait" I said stepping back shrinking away from Izzy's knowing gaze "you talked to Jace when?" it wasn't that I was against them talking, they got on relatively well it was just neither had told me. Usually when they talked it was because I was with them, it was like a trio thing.

At the mention of Jace Max brightened up "Is Jace coming over?" Max had a sort of hero admiration for Jace; he always seemed to look up to Jace as if he was some sort of god. '_He does look like a god' _I thought absently, regretting the thought instantly.  
>Izzy smirked flicking her hair in that really girly manner once again ignoring Max "Today-" she shrugged "-and we both agree that you need to relax, this is your second last year, and it's the year for parties and acting out, going crazy-"<br>"I can go crazy" Max piped up but neither of us paid attention to him.  
>I sighed not wanting to get into this discussion again "I don't need to act out or go crazy<em>-<em>"  
>"come on <em>Alec<em> you have been walking around for months like you have a stick stuck up your arse-" I blushed horribly stuttering while Izzy laughed "- or maybe lack there of is the probl-"

It was times like this that I regretted telling Isabelle about my… prolonged phase "_Isabelle Lightwood_! I swear to god if you say one more-"  
>My threat was interrupted by the phones shrill ringing, instantly Izzy lunged for it putting on a sweet voice; "Hello Isabelle Lightwood speaking" she put her hand on the receiver and winked at me poking her tongue out.<br>"You too are boring, I'll be in my room, and I'll make me own dinner. dont bother coming to tell me your leaving." Max groaned, storming off his head returning into his book.  
>"Max" I called but he didn't turn around, I heard a door slam and knew he was mad at me.<p>

I wanted to go to him, it wasn't fair really, what with our parents always being out working, Izzy being, well Izzy and me mainly studying and now that I was on the football team when I wasn't studying I was training after school or with Jace, which I defiantly wasn't complaining about. but Max had no one. He was continuesly alone.  
>i felt bad for him being in that situation. but i couldnt give myself to want to invite him to my football training, that was jace and my time, despite the rest of the team being there as well.I didn't like the attention that the sport gave me, sometimes the popularity had its perks people seemed to like me which I had never really experienced before, not on the level I was now. They listened to me when I spoke which was both nice and frightening. What if I said something stupid?<p>

I had always liked running, when I was younger I used to think that if I just kept pushing myself, if I could just run that little bit thurther, that little bit faster I could actually outrun my problems. That's why I hadn't quit the footy team, when I was running there, all that was important was me and the ball, I had never thought to put my running skills to use until Jace practically forced me to tryout with him, regardless we both got in. secretly I was pleased that Jace was with me too.  
>It gave me an excuse to see him running around in short shorts.<p>

"Oh, im sorry Aline im not sure if Alexander has any plans for tonight-" Izzy's voice broke into my thoughts, speaking into the phone but her eyes didn't stray from my face, she was grinning an evil grin that she wore when she knew she was going to get her way.

"Isabelle give me the phone" I said forcefully holding my hand out for the cordless phone, Izzy just danced her way out of my reach smirking.  
>"Oh, yer I think a date night would be a great idea for you too" she half sung down the line.<br>I can't believe she said that to Aline, getting her hopes up, she knew the situation and was now only making it worse for both me and Aline.

My stomach clenched up, a date night with Aline, I couldn't do it. Even though to her we were an official item I wasn't ready for that. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Aline had always shown interest in me, but I never acted on it until a few weeks ago when my feelings towards guys got…_ stronger _and more _complicated_. I needed Aline as a release, and it wasn't as if she was that bad, I mean she wasn't the worst person in the world to go out with.  
>But that didnt mean she was that good either.<p>

Even though we had been going out for a couple of weeks and I still hadn't gone out on a, as she put it 'real date' with her though she was still my… girl-friend.  
>And she was a friend; her parents were friends with mine, and really who better then to be in a real-but fake relationship with then someone you know.<br>But that didn't stop me from the guilt I felt every time I was near her, every time she tried to hold my hand in public and I felt myself pull away, every time she kissed me and I couldn't help picturing someone more… male.

"Izzy, please if you give me the phone now I will go to your stupid party alright, just please. _Give. Me. The. Phone._" I begged this time wishing I could break things off with Aline, but as long as I was with her I was safe, no one would suspect a thing. In a way I needed her.

"I knew you would crack" Izzy said covering the mouth piece she threw one arm around me in a loose hug, I didn't return it, Isabelle the manipulating person she was could make you do anything one way or another. I was still slightly mad at her.  
>"Trust me this will be good for you" she said to me, I pulled a face making her smile.<br>"Oh, hey Aline Alec just walked in…yer… yer I'll put him on now" Izzy winked at me before handing it over.  
>I was silent for a few seconds with the phone pressed to my ear just wondering what to say.<p>

"Alec?" Aline's singsong voice broke the tense silence making me jump slightly. "Alec are you there?"  
>"Hey" I said trying to put as much emotion into it as I could.<br>"Hey-" she replied and I could almost hear her smiling down the line "-I missed you babe"

_Babe_, I thought that was a horrible pet name, it always made me think of the talking pig babe which made me think of bacon which made me hungry. This was not something that your significant other was supposed to be related to, unless you were a cannibal.  
>Which I wasn't.<p>

"I…I missed you too" I stuttered, Izzy who had cleared a space for herself on the kitchen bench face palmed herself rolling her eyes at me. I mouthed to her to go away but she shook her head. I made an effort to shoo her away with my foot but she wasn't within kicking range, regretfully.

"Alec?" Aline asked impatiently  
>"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked turning my back on my sister who was mocking me with various hand gestures.<br>"I said did you want to perhaps meet up tonight, I haven't seen you for a few days, and I missed you at school today" I had been avoiding her the whole day, I hated to do it but I didn't want to have to act all lovey dovey today. I was tired.

"Yer sorry about that I was in the library-" Izzy sniggered I ignored her "-studying"  
>"You're always studying" Aline joked giggling. I held the phone away from my ear as her giggles pierced my ear drums.<br>"I have to study, we have mid-year exams and not to mention sac's coming up" that was an exaggeration seeing as it was only the first day of third term.  
>Aline sighed and I could feel her disappointment wash over me, it seemed to choke me slightly, I could feel the niggling of guilt deep in my gut. I needed to wrap this up soon.<p>

"I'm sorry Aline but I'm… I'm busy tonight, I have-" I looked to Izzy for help who looked just as clueless as I did "-our cat died" I blurted out.  
>There was a moments silence before her reply; all the while Izzy was snikering hard holding her gut. God I hated myself for doing this. But I saw no other option.<p>

"Alec you don't have a cat…" Aline said quietly and I swear I heard sniffing. Was she crying?  
>"Yes, I mean no, it wasn't exactualy my cat, it's… my uncles" Izzy literally howled with laughter at this but shushed herself when I scowled at her "it was in the family a long time, we were pretty attached to it"<br>Instantly Aline's whole voice changed "oh, my god Alec im am _so_ sorry" she said genuine feeling filling her voice I winced slightly.  
>"Yer, he was a great cat"<br>"what was its name?"  
>"What?" I asked vaguely pinching the bridge of my nose between too fingers, why did this have to be so complicated?<br>"I meant what did your uncle call it" she said still worried for the imaginary cat I had just made up. _Cat_? What was I thinking?  
>"Uh, we just called it Cat; we like to keep things simple"<br>"Well I'm sure he's in a better place now" she said and I was surprised by the sincerity in her voice, it took me off guard.  
>"Look Aline I have to go"<br>I could picture her nodding "Yer, its okay, I understand. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
>"yer… sure" I said quickly, glancing at Izzy who was cleaning her long painted nails with the tip of a very sharp knife, one leg casually crossed over the other, she could cut her finger off if she wasn't careful.<p>

"I love you" Aline said, I barely heard it as it was just a whisper. I wanted to say something. Anything that would make the deafening silence stop, that would make both of us happy. How I wished I could say it back to her and mean it. I felt my throat clog up and an unpleasant feeling settle in my gut. I wanted to be able to reciprocate the feeling but I just couldn't.

That was the first time anyone had ever said that they loved me. Someone other then family. "Yer…well bye" I said harshly my mouth had a will of its own and defiantly wasn't connected to my head. The coldness of my own voice was enough to fill me with dread and guilt. It wasn't until several seconds later that I realised I could hear the dial tone, she had hung up.  
>I didn't blame her.<p>

"Alec?" Izzy asked I felt one hand on my shoulder comfortingly and the other pry the phone away from my ear, "Alec are you okay?" she asked squeezing my shoulder slightly jolting my out of my numbness. " all of a sudden your looking more paler then usual"  
>"Aline… she said she loved me" I heard someone say and I assumed it was me, but the voice sounded cold, almost angry. I had no right to be angry this wasn't Aline's fault. It was mine.<br>"Alec, im sorry" Izzy said pulling me into a hug, I returned it half-heartedly, why should Izzy be sorry? I was the one to blame. I was a major arsehole.

I pulled away not looking down at my little sister, I felt ashamed; ashamed for being so weak, so completely and utterly mean without really meaning too.  
>"Don't you need to get ready for your party?" I said gently pushing Izzy away.<br>Izzy nodded understanding that I wanted some alone time. "Look Alec if you really don't want to-"

"-im going" I interrupted looking down at my sneakers, the ones with thin stringy laces and a hole in the right sole.  
>From the sound of my tone Izzy didn't persist, she was happy I was going and didnt want to talk me out of it again and it was in that moment I realised even though I hated parties, I needed punishment.<br>But I also needed something strong to drown out the dark hole I felt in my gut.

**AN **_there you go guys I hope you enjoyed that :) tell me what you thought of this instalment and remember to review please!_


	4. of red headed demons and crummy beer

**AN:** _hey another chapter down and guess what __**MAGNUS IS HERE**__! Now the ball is rolling on this story ;) but what will happen now hmm?_

_I know what will/might happen, just to be a tease :P  
>sorry I was a bit late writing, I have to look after an electronic baby for school, there should be some rule against me looking after expensive things because in the first day of getting my baby (Daniel Alexander Nicholas Jackson or D.a.n-j for short) his head kind of… detached from his body… Its okay though it's amazing what superglue can do to a one thousand dollar baby's neck! Anyway heres chapter four, wow how time flies…<em>

_Reviews make me write faster __**AND**__ better ;) also give me a wittle bit of a confidence boost as I feel very vulnerable putting my writing up here…._

_Enjoy and drop me a hint at what you think :P_

_-Jes_

**Alec pov;**

"And then Jace here marked me and bloody knocked my teeth out in the process" I heard roars of laughter as Tyler showed the huddle his abused gums, which for the record weren't missing any teeth.

Not that I went around counting peoples teeth or anything.

I sat a little bit away from the small crowd that had gathered around Tyler, smiling slightly as he waved his arms around in emphasis spilling his beer on the girl next to him, she was to drunk to notice and just slapped his thigh; I looked away as she started to rub small circles into it.

PDA freaked me out even if it wasn't me doing it.

Where was Izzy, as soon as we arrived she kissed my cheek and rushed off into the crowd into the arms of some guy who looked more like an elf on steroids then anything else. She had told me his name, _Merlin_, _Merlock_, _Mermaid_? It was something like that, I tended to lose track on Izzy's boyfriends. As much as I would love Izzy to not date at all, she always had a way of getting guys to follow her every which way she went.

My younger sister had been out with more people then I had scored goals in footy.

Which was a lot.

I looked back over to the guys who were all either holding some sort of alcoholic drink or a girl. I felt so out of place here, the loud thumping sound that they called _music_ was making my head feel like ripping apart, people I didn't know brushing up against me, I swear when I first came someone pinched me… in a _highly_ personal area. I wanted punishment and I got it.

In the form of my friends getting plastered while I watched sipping my glass of water.

This sucked.

"I wouldn't call it a mark Ty; you're hardly a challenging opponent" Jace laughed slapping Tyler on the back as the rest of the guys laughed along with them.

Jace's golden blonde hair was in messy curls some sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead, that's what happened when you were in a crowded room with the entire football team and alcohol. Jace's face was flushed slightly as he grinned at something someone had said I didn't pay any more attention to the others. I had always found the other guys in the team too loud or just generally unlikable. Except Sebastian, who had been on the football team as long as I had, he was also quiet and generally mysterious. I don't think I had ever heard him talk.

Tyler was always just around. Sometimes I wasn't even sure what he did on the team, but this was his party so I guess that he was pretty popular and pretty important.

Next to Tyler smirking over the rim of his beer was the ever annoying and generally unliked- at least by me and Jace- Jonathan _Morgenstern_.

Since before I knew Jace there was something about Jonathan that always pushed Jace's buttons. They always seemed to have some sort of hatred to each other, even on the field you would never see them pass or kick to each other. Unlike Jace's golden halo of perfect curls, jonathan's hair was a silverly blonde the complete opposite, his eyes were dark in contrast to jakes honey golden syrup eyes. jonathan may have been just an arrogant and good looking footy prick, but something about him made me want to stay as far away as possible. They were polar opposites but were mistaken for brothers often.

When Jonathan was around Raphael wasn't far away. Raphael sort of had this way, and maybe it was the Spanish accent but really he struck me as a power hungry guy, and very conceited. Throwing out Spanish phrases into normal convocation, _like we could even understand them_. He seemed to look down on everyone around him, except Jonathan. He would follow Jonathan around like a Spanish puppy.

"Heeeey Alec!" Jace said sitting down next to me snapping me out of my thoughts, his face was even redder then before and his breath stunk of various alcohols mixed together.

"Jace-" I said moving away slightly so we were no longer touching my leg tingled slightly but I pushed that aside, at least I tried to, but I couldn't help thinking how perfect this would be if we weren't here at some stupid party, if he wasn't drunk and if him sitting next to me meant something other then just a convenient place to rest. But that was the problem; it wasn't "Jace your drunk"

Jace continued on as if I hadn't even spoken, his golden eyes grew wide as he looked out into the crowd, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder as he drew me in close, and I swear to god my heart literally stopped beating in that moment. He was so close I couldn't breathe and even though he still smelt of alcohol he also smelt like Jace.

And at that moment that was the best thing in the world to me.

Maybe he was so drunk he was willing to take a chance on me, maybe he felt the same way…

"do you see who just walked in?" he asked pointing drunkenly towards the front door I looked over acutely aware that his arm was still holding my shoulders and saw two people enter the party; the first being a small red headed girl, her eyes a piercing green as she shyly pushed some of her mattered red hair out of her face I saw her glance our way.

she looked right at Jace her green eyes looking at him as he looked at her. I felt my gut tighten when she flushed grinning and looked away. I stared back and fourth between her and Jace, glancing back as if to see what the deal was… then it hit me, and when it did boy it really _hit_ me.

I think my world just shattered.

He was looking at her, _looking_ at her like I had never seen him look at anyone before. He was smiling and it wasn't just because of the drunken induced haze, Jace had always put up a shield of sorts, maybe it was because of his abusive father- which he never spoke to me about- or maybe it was the alcohol, but he was looking at her like she was the only one in the room, hell like she was the only other person in the world.

It made me sick.

"It's ah…um…" I was trying not to let my voice convey what I was feeling. It went sort of high up at the end and I felt my gut tighten as I watched her glance back over at us- No. at Jace. Of course she looked at Jace, even drunk he was an angel among men.

"_its_ _a girl_" Jace said to me not looking away from the red headed demon, Jace smirked sarcastically saying "_Surely_ _you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one_"

I didn't even get time to reply as Jace wrenched me up off the seat placing me in front of him "I have to talk to her" he said looking at me almost desperately "do you think I should go?"

This caught me off guard, Jace was always the cool calm and collected type when it came to girls; he saw, he played the sarcastic bad ass role of his, he conquered. He was the _Barney Stinson _of our school, but he had never been really invested in a girl, never really cared, never had to worry as he was never shot down or rejected. That was just who Jace was, a player, I had accepted that. But now I _saw_ him and he seemed unsure, hesitant about, this… this stupid pixie looking girl and he looked like if she rejected him, or shot him down, his whole world might crash down.

I pulled a brave face that probably looked like I was in pain- which I was- and being the friend I was clapped him on the shoulder. I tried to sound like what I was sure other, normal guys would say in this situation.

Wait a normal guy wouldn't be in this situation…

My stomach gave a gut wrenching pull and it all became too much, the sounds the people, I pulled a hand to my throbbing head and tried to smile through the headache.

"Alec are you okay? Did you drink too much" Jace was only half looking at me; he still had his eye on the red head.

He didn't even care about me enough to see that I wasn't okay, and that I hadn't had a single drop of alcohol since I came to this dam party.

Suddenly a night with Aline was looking much more inviting then this!

I had to go I had to get out of here, if I stayed any longer I was either going to scream or do something I would regret.

I let out a strangle string of words that I hoped made the sentence 'yer im fine im just going to get a drink' but I wasn't sure, every thing was just a blur of sound I pushed past Jace and several other people, just wading through the crowd I turned back to see if Jace maybe followed me, I had the glimmer of hope that maybe he cared for my welfare and wanted to see if I was alright- even to the dimmest of people it was obvious I wasn't alright- but when I turned around I was faced with a pack of moving bodies, and a crown of golden curls heading towards a small red headed girl.

I felt my chest ache and made a beeline for alcohol cabinet in the kitchen.

**Magnus Pov**

I could barely hear myself think over the loud not so tasteful music that had been playing for the past half an hour; the least they could do was play some decent music but apparently the host of this party or whoever was in charge of the music- if you could ever call it music- was tone deaf, it was some horrible techno crap that you would find in an outer space roller disco ring, completely inappropriate.

To make tonight even more disastrous every few minutes some one was pushed up against me, defiantly invading my personal space and making me spill my drink on my new leather jacket… And quite frankly I was getting sick of cheep scummy beer staining my lovely leather studded jacket.

I was defiantly not enjoying myself.

I had been here literally five minutes and I was already over it, if only it had been one of my magnificent parties, now that was _a night of_ _delights beyond your wildest imaginings_.

I had caught wind of this 'party' over the internet, _Facebook_ was a wonderful tool to be utilized by all, but unfortunately for the host of _this_ party, one too many invites had gotten sent out, and some strangers had invaded… me included but I had just come here for a good time. Honestly who wouldn't want me at their party, even if it was a really crummy one?

My jacket was ruined my ears probably suffering from frequent exposure to crappy loud music and the so called beer in my hand? Well quite frankly tasted like cat piss, and yet I still couldn't seem to find the motivation to leave this hell hole, where else would I go? Back to my aunt and legal guardian Jenny? Or should I just wonder the streets of this new town and try to gather my bearings. It was a small town; it wasn't like I could get lost easily, and even if I did it wouldn't be for long.

I had a wonderful sense of direction.

I also had no where better to be on a Monday night then any of the rest of these people. Most of them looking relatively trashed already and it wasn't even… what… ten o'clock?

I waded through the crowd, glad that I was at least several inches taller then everyone else till I could find somewhere where perhaps the 'music' wasn't so deafening. I headed for a small room which I presumed was the kitchen, maybe there was some food. Several people watched me as I strode through the crowd, what can I say I was quite the sight, I did feel good tonight, wearing my rainbow leather pants and a tight lime green and purple tank top I couldn't get much more eye catching.

Which was how I liked it.

If you didn't dress to impress what reason was there to dress for? You may as well walk around naked. Some people I wouldn't mind walking around naked;

A blonde headed boy shoved past me rudely muttering something under his breath as he stared ahead, a man on a mission. I had to admit he looked good, but a sort of pretty boy, try hard look. Like a model. Personally not my taste but I was allowed to notice a good looking guy when around.

Personally I preferred the more subtle breathtaking beauty.

I walked through the crowd not really needing to dodge the swell of teenagers; people just seemed to generally part sides for me. When I entered the small tiled kitchen two things struck me;

The first thing I noticed was the distinct fact that it had already been cleared of all food probably several times, most if not all the cupboards were ajar and the fridge left completely open revealing nothing that I could consume safely. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave and that's when I noticed the second thing, a very cute, very tipsy looking second thing.

Sitting on the edge of the bench near the kitchen stove was a boy, he looked at least my age, maybe a year younger, dark almost coal black hair was messily covering most of his face, I wondered if his hair was like that on purpose or if he just couldn't be bothered his cheek bones were high curved and flushed with a red blush that made me grin. He was looking up at me with the most Azure blue eyes I had ever seen. They had to be contacts. His eyes lashes were so long they cast small shadows beneath his eyes, his skin so pale making a beautiful contrast beneath his black hair. Though his clothes could do with a bit of work, faded, hole ridden jeans and an equally tattered looking sweater. I didn't have to pretend I wasn't staring because I could see by the stunned expression and sweeping gaze he was staring too. And I was more then happy to let him.

"Like what you see?" I said playfully making an obvious effort to sway my hips as i stepped closer, on thurther observation I could see that he was surrounded by various bottles of beer, the crappy kind that seemed to be the only thing they served here.

Someone was having their own personal pity party.

The boy just looked up at me his face priceless, shifting from one emotion to the next so quickly I couldn't even keep track. But I wasn't complaining as he finally stuttered and blushed furiously. It would have to have been the cutest most endearing thing I had seen all night. He mumbled something under his breath and took another swig from one of the bottles in fount of him.

Man was I a sucker for black hair and blue eyes. I knew he wasn't gay, what were the chances of that, but hell a man could dream. Besides I had always admired the art of pointless flirtation.

I sat down on the seat opposite him leaning on my elbow smiling "I hope there not all yours" I said lazily tracing circles on the table with a glittered black nail before gesturing to the five bottles next to him.

He shrugged smiling gently, the smile seemed tight on his angular face, as if he didn't do it very often, he did strike me as the serious type, trying to downplay his obvious good looks, luckily I had a talent for seeing past such ploys. And to complete the cuteness package he had dimples. He was cute, the sweater was to baggy for me to see if his body was as good as the rest of him seemed to be, but dam those eyes, they seemed to swirl different shades of blue, yet combined together to convey this vibrant almost electric colour.

I had to admit I was jealous I had always hated my dull greenish eyes, one time I had even resulted to contacts to spice them up a bit.

I looked pretty darn sexy with cat's eyes.

"I don't usually drink… like this" he said, he words were a little slurred as he gestured to the five bottles in front of him. He laughed nervously which made me lean closer and smile more "im… im soposto be the designed driver"

"_Designated_ driver" I repeated eyeing him. He nodded sipping some more beer before pulling a disgusted face that made me chuckle, he looked like a two year old who was just made to eat vegetables.

He hiccupped before continuing "I don't even like al-co-hol"

"Could have fooled me" I said picking up one of the beers looking at it distastefully

Again he shrugged gulping down the rest of the last bottle "isn't alcohol supposed to make you forget things"

"Depends on what you want to forget" I said I had used alcohol as a sedative many times it usually ended with a hang over and me being in some random person's bed.

Though I wouldn't mind waking up in this boy's bed.

Hmm not bad, I will save that thought for later.

"Someone must have really pissed you off" I said my hand pushing back my black spiked hair; I smiled as the boy watched the glitter fall. I found Glitter to be quite dazzling obviously he seemed to think the same.

The boy looked down his dark hair covered most of his face as he answered me "Yer, _he_ did"

Wait a second. Did he just say a _he_?

The boy covered his mouth as soon as the words left it and I couldn't help but grin as his face turned the reddest I had seen it yet.

**Alec pov**

Why is he looking at me like that?

**AN:** _im sorry for the way I wrote Magnus, I personally love the character so much but in this particular scene he was so hard to write, I had nothing really to go off about what he thought when he first saw alec. But I promise that I have written other parts of the story and Magnus is much more Magnusy._

_I'm not going to be one of those people who with hold chapters for reviews, but I will say I will be much __happier if I get, lets say,__** at least three reviews, **__they __can be about the story or could just say doughnuts (I like doughnuts, especially the pink sprinkled __ones) anyway R&R and have a pleasant day!_


	5. flirtation

**AN****: **_thankyou for the lovely reviews! I must hold chapters for ransom more often ;)  
>as a reward of the lovely reviews i have given you a very long malec filled chapter! also i have updated pretty quick to so a review could be maybe a reward or a tibit for my good author behaviour?<br>__they__ certainly make my day better! As you can tell from my other quick story- digital encounters of the MI kind, it was complete crack and most parts I don't even remember typing O.O -_I_ am dosed up on multiple pain killers_ _that seem to make my writing wacked out! Its quite the experience! But im writing this without being influenced by those things :) Anyway heres the next chapter I hope you enjoy! __**R&R**__!  
><em>_Im sorry to say __**Issyredbird **__I have yet to have the pleasure of having a lemon filled doughnut :(_

**_Do not be alarmed we're going a little back in time for the beginning of this chapter._**

**Alec pov**

I wasn't drunk. I couldn't be, I mean the first few beers had made me feel sort of tingly and light, even thought they tasted bitter and generally wrong, I defiantly wasn't drunk.  
>I was the responsible designated driver!<br>I wasn't drunk. What would Izzy think if she saw me like this? What would Jace think?  
>Stupid Jace with his stupid demon girl and his stupid smile, I don't care what he thinks anymore, for all I care he could… he could go do something that isn't around me.<br>Yer that would show him.

I can't believe I joined the freaking football team for that jerk! I can't believe the amount of times I did his homework, or reminded him about studying for upcoming tests, or gave him my answers, or brought him food from the canteen when he 'forgot' his money!  
>This is the thanks I get, he brushed me off for the first floozy he set his golden, shiny, breathtaking eyes on.<p>

My brain wasn't working properly, that was for sure, and everything seemed to have a sort of glowing sheen to it, if this was being drunk- which it wasn't, I didn't get drunk- then I don't know what everyone was always complaining about, I felt perfectly fine, a little slow and ditsy but fine.  
>I was alerted to the fact that I wasn't alone by the small sigh that came from the right of me, turning slowly –fast movements seemed to erupt my head in two- I could see the faint outline of someone's back facing me as they went to return to the party, as the person turned around I was shocked by what I saw.<p>

_Rainbow. Leather. Pants. And glitter_? Lots and lots of sparkly, dazzling glitter. Glitter from head to toe, almost as if I was gazing at a giant human shaped disco ball, I don't think I have ever seen so much, sparkle in my life. But what was wearing the excessive amount of glitter and the tight, rainbow leather pants was more confusing and deeply confronting;

A boy about 6-7 ft tall, with a thin but not lanky frame, his ebony black hair stood on end and was too a collage of glittered spines. I felt my self look up to try and see his face, green/yellow partially slanted eyes met mine, and they seemed amused. He was wearing a sort of green and purple tank top and black jacket. But those pants -that hung low on his tanned hips making me probably blush and look away at the wall behind him- where what completed the package and made me want to run for cover.  
>What scared me most was not that fact that I felt that if I breathed in I would choke on massive amounts of glitter, but it was that I found the guy, glittered hair and all… sexy.<br>Is it wrong to think of a complete stranger sexy?

"Like what you see?" the boy asked his glossy lips forming a small grin as he stepped closer.  
>Was that… <em>was he flirting with me?<em> I wasn't very used to the idea of flirting but I think, no I was sure he was. This boy was like a giant glittered rainbow flag, he was defiantly… gay. How could he just walk around like that, drawing attention to himself whereever he went, especially in a town like this, where the most outrageous thing worn was a knitted jumper from your grandma.  
>Can he tell im gay? Like does he have a sort of gay-dar that I should be worried about? Could he tell just by looking at me?<p>

I knew I should be worrying about these things more but the alcohol it seemed had made them only a dull thought in the back of my head. What I was mainly worried about was that if I didn't focus on one spot my attention would be draw to a general region of the boy's pants and _that_ was something I didn't want to deal with right now.  
>i felt myself blush and turn away. Dam it why did that top have to be so tight and those pants so perfectly loose in some places and tight in… others.<br>I breathed in hard and felt my entire body go ridged when he sat down across the table from me. How the hell could he bend in those pants?

When he started to trace circles on the table with his finger- which I noticed has black glittered nails- I relaxed a little bit. There was no way he could know about me, I mean he was probably just here passing through town, besides there was nothing wrong with just being friendly? He seemed to be enjoying the party just as much as I was.  
>Which right up until now had been shit.<p>

"I hope there not all yours" he said smiling at me his teeth pure white. It reminded me of the Cheshire cat off _Alice in wonderland_. Infact now that I thought about it everything about him reminded me of a cat in some form, he held himself with a sort of high distinction and every one of his movements seemed to be purposeful and direct. graceful even. And sexy.  
>I guess now that I was, not drunk maybe just a little bit tipsy, I could admit that a this boy, boys in general were sexy. I liked the liberating feeling.<p>

I shrugged and smiled "I don't usually drink like this" I noticed my words were slurred and took a moment to count the bottles in front of me. Five? I had drunk five bottles?  
>Maybe I was a little more then tipsy…<br>"Im supposed to be the designed driver" I said more to myself then him, how was I going to get home? How was I going to get Izzy home? Wait what was I thinking we both had phones, I had money, I could call a cab and comeback in the morning before school to get the car, before mum and dad found out. Yer that would work.

I didn't notice my mistake until the boy corrected me. I nodded politely while mentally scolding myself; I picked up the nearest bottle and tried to skull the rest of it, it burned my throat and made my eyes water and I tried not to cough or splutter. I didn't want it to seem like this was my first time drinking. Even though it was.

When I spoke the words seemed to be like thick honey on my tongue, they swirled around making it hard to get out and probably even harder to listen too "I don't even like al-co-hol!" I said truthfully. It was horrible and bitter and just yuck.  
>"Could have fooled me" the boy said reaching across and picking up one of the beers. He looked at it as if it was a disgusting creature. I had to smile; when he frowned his nose wrinkled slightly and his piercing green yellow eyes narrowed.<p>

I shrugged and drank the rest of the bottle in my hand "isn't alcohol supposed to make you forget things" I hoped it did otherwise all my efforts to forget Jace would be in vain.  
>Jace, at the thought of him my gut tightened again and I tried not to wince, the other boy didn't seem to notice.<br>"Depends on what you want to forget" they boy said smiling to himself, it was then I noticed his lips were coated in a thin shimmering gloss.  
>I wondered if it was flavoured.<br>"Someone must have really pissed you off" he said running a hand through his spiked hair, I watched as the glitter fall, how could he have managed to put some much glitter in yet still make it look good. In my almost drunken induced haze the glitter looked like little falling stars. It looked strangely beautiful. The boy was in both ways strange and beautiful.

Beautiful.  
>Boys weren't supposed to be beautiful, girls were, Aline was meant to be not. This stranger, not Jace.<br>Why was it so difficult to get myself to believe that?  
>Jace that arrogant devil-may-care, jerk was beautiful and I was in love with him. Someone up there really hated me.<br>I bit my lip and looked down; I was holding back frustrated alcohol induced tears. Dam it boys weren't supposed to cry! "Yer, _he_ did"

Why is he looking at me like that?  
>Wait did I just say that out loud? As soon as the words left my mouth and I registered their meaning I regretted it, if it wasn't obvious before it was now. My hand went to clamp over my mouth but it was too late. The damage had been done.<br>The boy's eyes widened and his perfect lips formed a small O shape before his hand reached across to me. I inhaled sharply as his hand stopped right in front of mine, merely millimetres between them. I felt my face warm up, his finely manicured hand next to my rough calloused one looked strange. Both complete opposites.  
>But a good strange. I felt myself wish for a second that he would do something… more.<p>

"We have all had our fair share of guy troubles" he said and I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard the empathy in his voice. He didn't care at what I had said. Maybe it was normal to him. Having complete strangers accidently imply that their gay, maybe it happened to him all the time.  
>Or maybe it didn't.<p>

His eyes never left my face and then surprisingly he drew his hand away. He smiled warmly quirking one eyebrow in an incredibly sexy way "but the trick is not to get plastered, to get over them, that only leads to bad decisions and a massive hang over"  
>"Im not plastered!" I said indignantly still looking down at my now lonely hand.<br>At that the boy laughed the bangles on his wrists jingling as he drew his hand back and placed it under the table.

" Yer, and im not the magnificent Magnus Bane"  
>"<em>Magnus Bane<em>?" I snickered then looked at the serious expression the boy was wearing "that isn't your real name- is it?"  
>The boy looked at me through narrowed eyes he resembled a cat about to pounce, I would have been nervous if it wasn't for the faint grin he was wearing "yes, my name is <em>Magnus Bane<em>. I think it is quite an excellent name. Do you not like it?" he asked eyebrows raised.

Magnus Bane.  
>Bane. It didn't seem to suit the boy, Magnus at all; the Magnus part did, uniqueness seemed to surround this guy but the Bane part. It seemed so cold. The name Magnus Bane made me think of a towering shadowed figure, with broad shoulders and a grey beard and flowing purple cape, like some sort of wizard out of a <em>Harry Potter<em> book. Not a very flamboyant, sexy, flirtatious, glittery teen.

"No I didn't mean it like that- I like the name, _I like_ _your name_" I stuttered, what a great start this was.  
>He was smiling at me, probably amused by my stuttering "and what can I call you, Blue eyes dosnt seem to be an appropriate name, though they are quite, <em>beautiful<em>-" he seemed to purr the last part and leaned closer and I felt myself shiver for no good reason and avoid looking at him in the eyes. He was defiantly flirting with me. Wasn't he?

I felt my face and neck flush red making me probably look like a tomato faced fool, as I leant back.  
>"Alec. Alec lightwood" I stated gruff and quick, trying to divert attention away from my embarrassing blush.<br>"_Alec_" when he said my name it just rolled off his tongue I had never heard anyone make my name sound so... _hot_ and _Desirable_.  
>Again I shivered. Was there a window open or something? I looked around but couldn't see anyway a draft could come in, I turned back to look at Magnus and was met with a pair of vibrant green eyes staring right at me.<p>

"Is Alec short for Alexander" he asked his voice low and husky, he quirked an eyebrow at me when I didn't answer. Usually people didn't make that connection, and it annoyed me to no end when people said I should have shortened it to Alex instead of Alec.  
>"Uh… yer, it is" I said looking closer at his face I could see that even his black eyeliner and mascara had small flexs of glitter in them. And lightly dusted grey eye shadow was traced along his eyes. He must be at least partly Asian with that honey caramel skin and slightly slanted eyes.<p>

"Well, _Alexander_ may I inquire as to what you are doing coming to a party when you are clearly not enjoying yourself?" he asked leaning back on his chair snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked and too sat back on my chair feeling my face grow even redder.  
>"My sister, Isabelle wanted to come. And I was invited because im on the football team" and<em> Jace asked me too and I felt bad for ditching Aline. Who is my pretend girlfriend though she dosnt know that im gay.<em>

"Hmm, you don't strike me as the jock type-" Magnus said propping his feet up on the table and crossing his very, very slim long legs. "-I can understand the allure; being tackled by sweaty, muscled, hormonal driven teenage boys; That is a perk that this boy wouldn't mind-" he smiled at me that dazzling smile as I felt my mouth gape open and my eyes go wide "-though it would be all the sweeter If a _certain_ blue eyed boy was doing the tackling"  
>I think I stopped breathing out of shock when he let one glitter encrusted eyelid fall in a wink.<p>

**Magnus pov**

That blush was simply the most adorable thing ever. Even more adorable then when I first got Chairman Meow as a kitten. Okay well not more adorable- Chairman would hate me for thinking that and would become incredibly jealous, which was the last thing I needed- but it was a close tie. Now if only Alexander could be like Chairman and cuddle against my chest then we would be set in business.  
>If only I could coax him away from this darned party, to somewhere more private. I think there were bedrooms upstairs; we would only go up there to talk in peace… at first.<br>No, Magnus don't indulge yourself in thoughts like that, even if hes gay or just bi-curious you can't take advantage of a drunken teen. No matter how dam cute they are.

"I …I...Ah… should you be…" he gestured to my propped up legs a look of complete confusion on his face.  
>"Would you like to join me?" I said smirking, wiggling a foot in his direction, he just looked at it as if it was some sort of rodent. Obviously he wasn't accustomed to feet-on-table lifestyle. I chuckled slightly.<br>"Suit your self, but it really is comfortable"  
>"It's not very polite, it's not even your table" he said quietly<br>Grinning I placed my feet back down and leaned across the table to him, his eyes widened as I enclosed on his side of the table, I clasped my hands together while bringing the tips of my index fingers to my mouth before drawing them away, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Can I be straight with you Alexander?" I asked smirking at my own joke "-at least as _straight_ as I can be"  
>The blush never seemed to disappoint, it lit but his cheeks and neck in a red glow. So cute.<br>He stuttered and choked for a bit and I became worried that I would have to perform CPR. But then I remembered what entailed with CPR and thought I wouldn't actually mind a little lip locking with blue eyes.  
>I took his choked expression as a yes, ah to be in the presence of complete innocence.<p>

"Personally to me, for about the ten minutes I have known you, you have come across as the serious, smart type. The logical one if you will. I take it your older then your sister?"  
>Alec nodded a perplexed look on his face.<br>"that explains a lot, you feel the need to be the older brother the protector of you will, don't worry its only natural, your supposed to seem more wise then your sister, more grown up. But really Alexander theres a fine line between being the serious shy and might I add gorgeous type and just generally being a stick in the mud"

He was silent for a few moments his bright blue eyes just staring at me. Either he didn't notice or he just didn't care. I sat back and watched the expression display anticipating his reply. He really did seem like he needed to loosen up, and his abuse of the alcohol was an obvious way to break out of his box, because if he did anything he could- in the words of that famous song- blame it on the alcohol.

"_I. Am. Not. A. stick. In. The. Mud_" he said with so much serious conviction that I laughed out loud. He crossed his arms over his chest and his bottom lip poked out in an adorable pout.  
>I wonder if he would mind if I just leaned over and nibbled on that pouting lip.<br>I just leaned back and propped my feet back up, gesturing to them with a flourish.  
>"Prove it" I dared looking nonchalant.<p>

"I don't see how putting my feet on the table proves _anything_" he replied I just rolled my eyes at him. He looked so cute when he was acting indignant.  
>"It proves to me that you can break your impulsive habit to be an all too serious boy and cut loose for a bit"<br>he frowned his eyebrows creasing together "but it's rude. What if Tyler walked in?"  
>I shrugged "I take it <em>Tyler<em> is the owner of this fine… _establishment_" really it wouldn't be too fine in the morning what with the several hundred gate crashers and the amount of damage done. I felt sorry for the poor bugger who will have to clean this up.

Alec nodded his messy black hair falling into his eyes; I wondered if he knew just how much rugged sex appeal he had.  
>"-then I think he will have much larger problems then shoe marks on the table" he cracked a small smile at that "-I saw a guy vomit into a pot plant before… not a pretty sight"<br>Alec made a disgusted face before glancing at his own feet. I nodded my head urging him on; he rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh "Fine. But I don't see the point in it"  
>I smiled "you don't have to"<br>He mumbled something under his breath before placing his feet on the table, one at a time in line with mine. I grinned at him over the tops of both out feet, I was glad I was so tall. I frowned at his also black sneakers. One looked as though the end would open up and talk while the other was so beaten and bruised half the front was missing.  
>I would have to take him shoe shopping.<p>

Wait what was I thinking? Taking a perfectly harmless, once off encounter with a stranger and already planning his new wardrobe? Perspective Magnus! You do not organise stranger's wardrobes.  
>No matter how much help they needed in that particular area.<p>

I could see him smiling as I looked over at him "Better isn't it, don't you just feel the seriousness _pouring_ off you" I said as I waved my hand.  
>He flicked the hair out of his face and put his hands behind his head leaning back more, already he looked more relaxed "I will admit one thing <em>Bane<em>" he said, I noticed his voice had found a new sort of clarity it didn't have before, confidence. I wondered what brought that on. Maybe the alcohol.  
>I defiantly wasn't complaining.<p>

I sat up more so I could see him better catching the briefest glance to the waist band of his jeans, since leaning back his horrendous sweater had rode up slightly revealing a thin pale strip of skin. Yummy. "_Bane_? When did we become so formal" I said my eyes wandering back up to his face his eyes were closed.  
>"-since you convinced me to do this obscene and trivial thing that has no purpose what so ever" he stretched reaching his arms out behind his head, I glanced back down to his waist and smiled as more skin was revealed. It may serve no purpose to you lightwood but im quite happy with the result.<p>

"So what are you admitting to darling?" I asked keeping my own thoughts to myself. No need to scare the poor boy away now. I wasn't finished with him yet.  
>His eyes azure blue eyes flickered open when I said darling but apart from that he showed no other emotion towards the term of endearment. I felt as if I never ever wanted those eyes to close again. "That this is quite… <em>nice<em>"

I smiled leaning back in my chair following Alec's idea I stretched my arms out and placed them behind my neck. Yes quite comfortable "Didn't I tell you so"  
>The silence that followed was only filled by the constant background noise of the party, I had almost forgotten I was here, I hoped Alec did too. At least here I was saved from having to listen to the constant uproar of party goers and the terrible, terrible music. I could just sit here and chat up this incredibly shy, yummy boy.<br>This night wasn't turning out so bad after all.

I heard Alec sigh and sit back up, I purposely didn't open my eyes knowing he was watching me after a few seconds I opened my eyes and I was right. He had been watching me. He turned away embarrassed. So cute! Before breaking the not entirely awkward silence between us "How did you know that"  
>"know what?" I asked too sitting up slightly our feet still on the table. Those were truly horrible shoes.<p>

He seemed nervous to say it he leaned back down on his seat making it harder to see his face "All that stuff… about me?"  
>I leaned back too not wanting to brag "I am very good at reading people Alexander" he nodded listening to my every word. Was he bothered that I knew things about him.<br>Wait what am I saying im a complete stranger. Of corse he is.

As I was thinking this the words just ran out of my mouth on their own accord "I could teach you some time if you would like?"  
>Wait what did I just say? No Magnus, this flirtation or whatever it is, is just that a flirtation! He isn't interested in you!<br>But the blushing the nervous laugh, the staring, all signs that he could possibly be interested. And I was interested. Despite my rule I wanted to see this guy again.  
>I didn't get to see his face as he replied; dam his huge black booted foot! "That would be-"<p>

There was a crash as the door was practically ripped off its hinges startling both me and Alec out of our comfortable positions. A high girls voice came from the doorway followed but the fruity unmistakable smell of cheep wine coolers "Alec _oh my god_ I am _so glad_ I found you"

_**AN:**__ im very happy with this chapter… read and review please!_


	6. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

**Alec pov**

Before I could answer Magnus, the door seemed to implode and a very flushed, very tipsy Izzy stormed into the room, her hair was still perfectly straight, but there were signs of her having of 'partied hard'. Her eyeliner had run slightly making her black eyes look more menacing and wait was her lipstick smudged? "Alec _oh my god_ I am _so glad_ I found you!"

I whirled around to face my sister taking my feet off the table –Magnus was right it really was comfortable-.

Why was I annoyed, I wasn't going to admit to myself just yet.

"What why?" I asked taking in her appearance. Really she had never looked so trashy in her life. I felt the need to give her a coat or a sweater or something to cover her up. That was when I noticed the boy behind her. The boy had shaggy dark brown hair, he was relatively tall and pale his coffee brown eyes were framed by thin rectangle black glasses. He wore a t-shirt that said '_im not anti-social, im just not user friendly'_. All together he looked rather plain. Mundane in every sense of the word.

"Who's _that_?" I asked standing up nodding towards the mundane boy who looked like he was about to run. A deer caught in the headlights sort of expression was on his face.

Magnus muttered something under his breathe about a rat.  
>Izzy turned around to see the boy as if she had forgotten he was trailing behind her like a lost puppy. "Oh this is Simon" she said flipping her hair over he shoulder and giving Simon the once over. Wow he was defiantly not her usual type. This was usually the tall dark and handsome and defiantly not someone who our parents would approve of.<p>

This… _Simon _was the complete opposite. He gave a small wave, but stopped when he felt my steady glare that hopefully said _'try anything with her and die'_.

Even though Izzy was perfectly capable to look after herself I still had the obligation to at least act the part. As I had found over the coming months I was a very good actor.

Izzy's red painted nails gripped Simons forearm strongly as she dragged him from out behind her, I heard Simon protest but he quickly became incapacitated and was at a complete lose when Isabelle battered her eyelashes at him and let out a girlish giggle.

Like many before him, _Simon_ would undoubtedly be under the rule of the succumbs known as my sister.

"_Simon_ this is my brother _Alec_" he avoided catching my eye. And good for him, the alcohol the coursed through my system was making me feel a bit more confident, on thinking that I couldn't help send a backwards glance to Magnus; who had made himself comfortable sitting on the table legs in full swing. Again I was left in awe by his… flexibility in such restricting pants.

Lord knows I could never achieve that feet.

Izzy seeing my backwards glance caught sight of Magnus. Genuine surprise caught her eye and I wasn't sure if it was just because of his 'appearance' or if it was also the fact that I had been talking to him.

I wasn't known for my social skills.

The corners of her mouth tilted up in a smirk as she quickly glanced from Magnus to me meeting my eyes. She raised her eyebrows saying nothing but her look said it all. Dam the sibling connection.

"And… you are?" her question was directed to Magnus. She sounded very much like _Hermione Granger_ off _Harry Potter_, Magnus just smiled walking past me- I couldn't help notice just how well those pants fit him… what I was still a _teenage boy_.

"Magnus Bane" he purred holding out a hand which I hadn't noticed was laced with intricate rings and such, we were all completely ignoring Simon who was looking more awkward as every second passed.

Isabelle smiled obviously impressed as she did that elevator eyes she was so fond of. Magnus was a good head taller then her but Isabelle didn't seem the slightest intimidated. She was not the type of girl to be made to feel second best at anything.

"-and you must be the infamous Isabelle" Magnus said looking down to the heels Izzy was wearing "… nice shoes, they have an essence of J_immy Choo_ yes?"  
>Izzy's smile grew wider as she gave me another knowing look, before returning her attention to Magnus "sadly only an imitation, but the best considering the price, my real ones are at home"<p>

Magnus nodded smirking, I might have imagined his eyes flicker in my direction as he talked with Isabelle, I wasn't sure if they were still talking about shoes. The mundane boy seemed just as clueless as I was, as he was gazing back into the crowd of party goers, I heard Magnus laugh quietly before replying to my sister "at least _someone_ in your family has style."

Izzy laughed, all too enthusiastically, the way girls do when the guy they like tells a crappy joke but they laugh hoping to get his attention. I frowned stepping towards the duo, egar to change the subject.

"Izzy what about Merman?" I asked gesturing to Simon who was making love heart eyes at my sister. I would deal with him later.  
>Izzy turned to me a slightly annoyed look on her face, Magnus just sniggered and I could feel his eyes trained on me.<p>

Why did he have to stare at me so intently? "_Meliorn-_" Izzy huffed with a flippant wave of her hand "-he was a jerk and didn't get my jokes"  
>"nothing more off putting then a humourless man" Magnus said to Izzy but his eyes never left me.<p>

I gulped trying to ignore him for the moment. My heads pounding was beginning to settle into a dull ache and my body felt all ridged and tired. The warm fuzzy, tingly feeling off the alcohol was fading and I did not like it at all.  
>"See that's the point, Simon here he's funny" Isabelle said snaking her arm around Simons shoulders, making Simon's eyes go wide as he stuttered something that made absolutely no sense to me. "Come on Si tell them a joke" Izzy said her smile wide as she smiled up at this… dork.<br>I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as mundie cleared his throat "Oh, im not that goo-"  
>"Come on Simon" Izzy begged her now raccoon makeup eyes going wide as she looked up at him. I could see her arm pull on him more and he staggered slightly "pretty<em> please <em>for_ me_".

With my sister battering her eyelashes like they were having spasm attacks, I felt it was my duty to save the poor boy;  
>"Izzy was there any <em>particular<em> reason that you needed to find _me_?" I pinched the bridge of my nose my eyes closed. I had had enough of this party, my head was throbbing and the presence of my sister had become an irritation. But something was stopping me from just storming out.  
><em>That's because Magnus is here and you like him.<em>

sometimes i wish i could stop my thoughts mid track.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus<strong>  
><strong>pov<strong>

Listening to the trivial back and fourth banter of the siblings was, like watching a episode of __Neighbours.__

Completely useless and uneventful. But much like neighbours there was a bit of eye candy on the scene.

Alexander Lightwood. He seemed just as irritated as I was which was alot.

What I wouldn't give to leave this _'party' _and have blue eyes come with me, maybe for a late night prowl of the town, he could show me the sights- the very scarce and few sights that there was in such a small town- and maybe finish up with my place, my room, my bed… now that would be fun.

"Izzy was there any _particular_ reason that you needed to find _me_?" the annoyance was clear in his voice which made me smile as I checked on my glittered nails. Yep still perfection.

"OH MY GOD, SIMON WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME!" Alec's sister's shrill voice cut through the air like a knife, she hit the rodents-Simons- head which was obviously hurt more then it was intended. He rubbed it wincing; I felt sorry for him in the very brief, _brief_ time I had stood in the presence of Isabelle lightwood I had understood one thing about her. She was very dominating in every sense of the word and poor awkward lanky Simon with his; tasteless slogan t-shirts and jeans rolled up at the hem was completely swallowed by all things Isabelle. I had to commend him though; he was giving it his best shot to keep up with her.

"I didn't know I had to remind you of _anything_?" he said unsurely still rubbing his head. The girl could hit.

Alec just looked on the scene with confusion and brotherly concern. As if Isabelle was the one who needed protection. Isabelle snorted half out of humour and half out of indifference.

"Alec, the guys wanted me to find you, they thought maybe you had gotten lost" she said smirking at Alec, I could see him blush and smiled to myself."Don't worry Isabelle I have taken good care of your brother" I reassured her watching for Alec's reaction. He turned to me and stuttered something incoherent flushing horribly. Before he abruptly stood up pushing his chair out he muttered something like 'going to see the guys' what ever that meant.

I couldn't help feel the little sting of rejection as he left the room. Isabelle turned to me her alcohol induced haze clouding some of the sympathy that was expressed across her face "don't worry he's just a bit shy, but in case you wanted to tag along?" she gestured to the door and shrugged.

Magnus bane you are not going to stoop to the low level of following a guy who is so far in the closet he was practically drinking tea with Mr Tumnus. "Magnus you coming?"But maybe drinking tea with Mr Tumnus would be interesting. I mean we could kick out the goat guy and it would just be me and Alec in a fawn's cave where it was cold, we would have to huddle together for body warmth, naked preferably…

As cheesy as it sounds I knew where Alec would be."Im just going to go get a drink" I said more to myself then the intoxicated Isabelle, honestly some people didn't know how to control themselves, I followed Alec's path out of the kitchen back into the pulsing crowd of people. Instead of dying down it seemed the party had only become more packed. And everyone was either completely plastered of passed wasn't hard to find him, even thou he had, had his own fair share of alcohol I could see that he was probably the most sober person here. Except me. Magnus bane knew how to handle his alcohol.

He was bent over what used to be the drink table but now, bowls of stale crushed chips littered its surface and they only consumable liquid there was what I prayed was a cup of apple juice. I could tell alec was thinking the same thing I was by the way he reached out for it, then thought better of it tucking his hand back in to his jeans pocket.

Dam the boy could fill out a pair of jeans. Alec turned around just as I approached him, instantly his face blushed as he saw me walk towards him. I stopped in front of him hands on my hips.

"_So_-" I said clicking my tongue Alec looked up at me then back down.

"So what?" he mumbled brushing past me, did this boy have bipolar or something? Despite my better judgement I followed him.

"Want to get out of here?"

Alec stopped in his tracks and turned around "_excuse me_?"

My god this boy was either incredibly dense, which would make sense no intelligent person could be that stunningly attractive, except myself of course, or he was completely oblivious to flirtation. More than likely it was the latter.

I bent down slightly and leaned closer "I said would you like to leave this drab of a party and come with me? The night is still young"He looked at me quizzically for a moment, as if he was dazed his mouth acting like a goldfish. It was strangely amusing to watch. Yes he was defiantly not used to being flirted with.

"Im.. I mean im not-" he stammered jamming his hands thurther into his pockets.

"-_Yes_?" I repeated.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" he blurted out, several passer by's looked our way but were too mixed up in what they were going to think anything of it.

"Oh really." Well this was a new development. A disappointing development none the less.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Alec whispered so that I could barely hear him.I wasn't sure if I should answer that. I had to admit I was a little more then disappointed. Dam why were all the good ones straight or taken? But I could swear he was interested, even the tiniest bit. But it was a fools dream.

"Well this isn't awkward" I said finally flippantly which made him smile slightly. "The offer still stands though, really meeting you has been the only highlight of my night, so I would hate for it to end so quickly. Im sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind me commandeering you for a night"

Alec snorted "she doesn't know im here" after his own little outburst he was calming down again, dam I hope it was the alcohol giving him mood swings and it wasn't just generally his nature. Though I did like a little bit of spontaneity.

"The jealous type is she?" I said wiggling an eyebrow, I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the nearest wall, I watched as Alec stared at my top which had ridden up. If he was straight, which I still think is complete bull, and then he obviously didn't know the vibe he was giving off now. And he certainly seemed to act interested.

And I thought girls were confusing!Alec shrugged leaning on the wall next to me "She's the everything type, she's clingy, she's needy she does this little hand grabbing thing when I walk next to her, she wear's these fake nails that could be used to peel carrots, she's so girly and chipper and frilly all the time… its annoying"

I nodded "and you don't like that… the girly type?" Magnus Bane leaves the boy and his closet door alone!

I didn't noticed that we were standing so close, our arms almost brushing together alec seemed to notice too as he looked down at the miniscule space separating us, he didn't make a move to step away which was a plus.

"No-" he mused, he hit his head back on the wall none too gently "I guess I don't"I reached out and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder allowing my hand to rest on there longer then necessary…"FIGHT!" the words erupted from the front room as I heard a mixture of cheering and yelling.

"FIGHT!" every time the words were chanted people seemed to get more riled up, Alec moved away from my hand as some people dashed past in the direction of the chanting.I did not feel rejected. I did not feel rejected.A nerdy looking boy dashed past with several of his mates chattering wildly I could hear them speaking from here "football team… fight…_ Morgenstern_"

Alec's eyes opened wide as he heard the same gibberish I did. But it seemed to matter to him. "EXCUSE ME!" he called after the boys as they headed out to the fight, I propelled myself off the wall following Alec wishing we would just dam well leave with me. This was taking playing hard to get to a whole new level.

"Excuse me, who did you say is fighting?" Alec asked as he caught up to the pair.

The one with magnifying glass glasses spoke first "apparently its an all out brawl, three to one, Jace Herondale against Jonathan and his crew" the boy sniggered as I watched Alec's face go deathly pale "my moneys on Herondale" the other boy said as the two left to watch the fight.

Alec looked like he had stopped breathing instantly he whirled around to face me "Magnus im sorry I have to go. Jace-" he shook his head as if to clear it "-that idiot! I told him to stay out of Jonathans way"He started to zoom through the crowd but I stopped him grabbing a hold of his arm, despite the situation I couldn't help noticed he was slightly muscled. Yummy.

"Alexander, is Jace, is he the guy who upset you before?" I asked hoping he would get what I was actually saying. _'Is he the guy the you have a crush on?'_

Alec's face remained indifferent as he nodded understanding my question. "Yer, _he _is"

I let go of his arm and started to head towards the fight "well come on then" I called behind me not waiting for Alec to catch up.

The things I did for a pretty face.

**AN:**

_I am so sorry for my lateness in updating has been hectic here, we are_  
><em>having exams and all I have been doing is studying, attending school, working<em>  
><em>and sleeping (not very much though) anyway READ AND REVIEN PLEASE they are like<em>  
><em>little kittens and puppies bursting out of my screen and licking my face…<em>

_In the cute way not the gross private licking way._


	7. ouch

** Alec Pov:**

Jace. Jace. Jace. Jace. Why did everything have to revolve around him? Oh wait I know why. Because he was a jerk and an idiot and a lot of other names that I couldn't think of, maybe a rhyme to _ducking glass mole_?  
>Yer that was good. I was going to save that one for later.<p>

I was too busy being worried sick about Jace to even register Magnus's kindness towards me, seriously he was willing to help me even thou I was such a jerk to him.  
>I was no better than Jace.<p>

"Alexander are you listening to me?" Magnus asked as he waved two, no three very glitterely hands in front of my face.  
>Wait Magnus had three hands?<br>"_Alec_" I breathed, my headache was only increasing and now I was seeing things, I now understood why people acted all sick when it came to hangovers, this was the pits.  
>And I had a feeling it was only going to get worse. "Not <em>Alexander<em>, _Alec_" I said as the chants of '_fight fight fight'_ seemed to get louder, that must mean we were close.

I tried to hurry my pace but I must have tripped on something, because my feet came out from underneath me. I knew it was going to hurt, falling generally hurt but falling tipsy (I still wasn't drunk, that was just impossible) must hurt a hell of a lot more. I was sure I was going to hit the ground but strong sure arms grabbed me and prevented me from colliding with the ground, one grabbed the back of my shirt the other wrapped around my waist i felt my heart jump into my throat.

"Watch where you're stepping… _Alec_" Magnus said helping me regain my footing. I noticed how close we were and I blushed, his arm was wrapped around me, practically caressing me while his other hand- now smoothed out the wrinkles it had caused- was grabbing me. holding on tight but not tight enough for it to be hurting.  
>God it felt so nice, to be held. And he smelt nice, some sort of tropical smell, maybe mango.<br>I almost laughed out loud at my own stupid joke; _MAN-GO_. Ha, funny.

I stumbled a bit as I tried to jerk away from Magnus, even though my entire body was screaming out for him to keep holding me, my mind was screaming at me to go help Jace, remember you have a girlfriend, your not gay _blah blah blah_. But I ended up listening to my head and once again I found myself losing my easily lost balance and yet once _again_ Magnus caught me. Dam he had reflex's like a cat. This time though he whirled me around to face him, he was a good head taller then me so I found myself having to look up into his eyes, instead of just staring at his throat.  
>He had a sexy throat. '<p>

_Wow you really are tipsy now arnt you Alec' _I ignored the voice in my head as I focused on not throwing myself at Magnus. I think mangoes were quickly becoming my new favourite scent.

Magnus smiled down at me, i noticed how white and generally perfect his teeth were, i wondered if he had ever had braces to get them so straight.  
>His teeth seemed to be the only straight thing about him.<br>"Im starting to get the impression _Alexander_ that you just might need to be _carried_ to your… _friends_ rescue" Magnus said looking down at me a sexy smile played its way onto his glossy pink lips.  
>I blushed when I thought of Magnus as sexy, and he was sexy, but it wasnt often i allowed myself to think things like that. it was liberating. a part of me wanted to tell Magnus, but the more rational side of me wanted to keep that information secret. besides he deffinatly didnt need to get an ego boost from me!<p>

"Come on" I said more rudely then i would have liked. i turned back around releasing myself from Magnus's comforting arms, this time carful of where I stepped, I heard Magnus sigh behind me as we continued out to the front, the house was strangely empty now that all the action was out side.

i didnt get to tell Magnus this before but meeting him was the only good thing that had happened to me tonight too.

* * *

><p>When we got outside the crowd was huge, I think practically everyone was out here. I felt my heart leap in my throat, what if Jace was hurt, what if Jace was dead!<br>_'Alec that's the stupidest thought you have ever had'  
><em>Okay maybe dead was a bit over the top, but I automatically found myself trying to file through the crowd, shoving past people as they made wild cheers.

I wasn't sure who was rooting for whom, but I made a point of stepping on some guy's foot when I heard him yell out 'Go Jonathan'. Magnus followed me every step of the way, and unlike for me people just parted for him. something about magnus comanded attention and respect, and no it wasnt just because of the flamboyant clothes or the tall, thin, hot... body he was sporting.

"ALEC!" I heard Izzy call over the noise; I turned to see her jumping and waving frantically only a few meters away from me in the sea of people. "ALEC!" she called again slowly making her way closer. i made my way towards her, apologising to people as i went, general polietness was something most people overlooked now-a-days.

_'you havn't been very poliet to Magnus tonight' _brain. shut. up!

When Izzy was within reaching distance I quickly grabbed her forearm and pulled her out of the crowd, it was getting crazy in there. "Izzy whats going on here?" I asked trying to also see over her shoulder if I could get a glimpse of Jace, but I couldn't the crowd was too dense. In all senses of the word. Izzy seemed to be on the verge of tears, which made me even more worried. Issabelle Lightwood was as tough to crack as nails covered in cement, locked in a lead safe with the passcode being a game of scrabble against Steven Hawkings!  
>wow i really was drunk.<p>

"I don't know Alec, one minute I had left to go find you and everything was fine, the next I come back and Jace and Jonathan are fighting over some red head" My gut dropped once more. The red head, the stupid little she demon of course this was her fault. Anger boiled inside me and I felt my fist's clench. The fuss was over a girl? What the hell Jace! I closed my eyes trying not to let the tears that were threatening to spill crash over. They weren't particularly tears of sadness but more frustrated, angry tears.  
>I hated Jace, I hated Jonathan, I hated parties, I hated Aline, and bloody oath I hated that little she-devil! But most of all I hated myself.<p>

Before I could even register what I was doing, I felt myself storm through the crowd this time not waiting for people to part for me. I was tired, I was drunk (they say acceptance is the first step in the healing process), I was angry, I was rejected and I was confused. All in all that made for one hell of a combo. I broke away once I was inside the circle, I could see the red head off to the side, crying and screeching words like 'stop!'. Luckily she wasn't howling like a banshee to me. I could see several of the football team trying to break up the fight, and then I saw Jace. The anger vanished, just like that, and what replaced it was even more conserning. worry.

Jace with his devil may care attitude had a split lip, he was currently being held back by two brute looking guys that I didn't recognise from the football team, part of his shirt was torn and he had the beginnings of a black eye on the way. I wanted to kick the bastard and hug him at the same time. My legs on their own accord rushed me into the circle pit. My own safety completely forgotten for the moment as I approached Jace. I could see Jonathan also being held back but this time by Raphael who was speaking so fast I could barley understand him all I heard were the words 'not worth it'. Like hell he was.

"Jace!" I said swaying beside him resisting the urge to reach out and touch him, in a comforting way of course, "Jace are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
>Needless to say those were not the words I had planned coming out of my mouth. Jace looked up at me through his fury a complete look of shock crossed his face, but quickly it was replaced by anger again as his eyes flashed to Jonathan as he spat on the ground. "Alec im fine, just let me sort this out my way" he said fighting against the two guys who held him still.<p>

"Jace why are you… why the hell do you think you need to fight!" I said Jace opened his mouth to answer but his eyes flickered past mine, I heard someone… Izzy I think… call out my name as I turned around. Jonathan had broken free of Raphael's hold and was charging right towards me. I felt the blood leave my face -a welcome change- as he raised his fist. My last thought before the fist connected firmly with my face was 'this is gunna hurt like hell'  
>And it did.<p>

_**AN:** im so so so so so so so so so sorry that this is so short, exams are still on an im cramming for them majourly plus its my birthday tomorrow YAY FOR ME! but alas that is no excuse, I promise the next chapter will be exceedenly longer plus the party will finally finish and the real plot begins!_


	8. cherries

_AN: warning swearing and name calling!_

** Magnus Pov**

It all happened quite fast really, one minute I was watching the scene from afar, Alexander huddled over the top of the blond, who quite frankly didn't look at that flash at the moment, I wondered what Alec saw in him… anyway, I watched from afar the next moment the taller boy, the silverly blonde headed boy who seemed to be causing all the grief, broke free of the hold the other two had on him and charged forward. His eyes narrowed into slits as he raised his fist. I saw Alexander turned just that little bit too slow when his sister who was next to me; screamed out to him. The boy was going to hit Alec? Innocent sweet Alec who was just here to help his friend? My legs propelled me forward just as the Boy's fist connected with Alec's nose. I think the whole crowd heard the resounding crack of either Alec's nose or his neck as it flew backwards with the force of the blow. Izzy was right behind me as we ran to Alec's side; he was sprawled out on the ground as blood freely flowed from his nose. "Alec!" I said crouching beside him my hand extended out to him "are you okay?"

"Oh my god Alec you're _bleeding_!" Izzy said hoisting her brother into a sitting position. I turned to Isabelle and glared, "thankyou for that Captain Obvious"  
>"Come on Lightwood too pansy to fight back?" the silver boy snarled. God who did this guy think he was? I whirled around standing up tall hiding my anger with my fists clenched by my sides "look why don't we be civil about this, how about we all leave and you go crawl back under the slime covered rock you came from- <em>Kapeesh<em>" The boy's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, his two mates behind him snickering "Who the fuck are you? Queen of the faeries?" "You think you're pretty fucking hilarious don't you?" I stepped closer, thank god I was a good head and a half taller then him "do you get a thrill out of hitting people who are just generally better then you? Or are you just too scared to face someone head on, so you hit them when their backs turned?"

If he wasn't mad before he defiantly was now, his nostrils flared as his face turned red "you want to go, _fag-boy_? Im not against hitting a girl" he stepped closer so he was directly in my face, well at chest/throat level at least.

"I would love to, really, but you see unlike you I don't hit girls-" I smirked as his face turned even redder his fists clenched. Izzy grabbed my arm pulling on it, her make-up ruined eyes pleading to me "Magnus, come on, Jonathans not worth it" I looked back to Alec who was holding his sleeve to his nose fighting back painful tears, I felt my blood boil as I nodded my teeth clenched turning my back on the creep as he laughed "all talk and no action, hey" "Im sure that by now you have gotten used to not getting any _'action'_" I said flippantly. He really lost his temper after that "You little shit!" he yelled coming towards me. I didn't move didn't even flinch out of the way as he neared closer, a look of pure hatred on his face. It made me want to laugh out loud.  
>Jace's fist flew out of nowhere just when I was about to get hit, it connected with the side of Jonathans cheek as he was sent staggering back, before he too was sent sprawling to the floor. I turned to Jace who was breathing heavily. "Thanks" I muttered, I would have much preferred Alec to be my knight in shining armour, but at least my hair wasn't ruined.<p>

He looked at me, taking in my appearance briefly before he turned away, the crowd parted for him as he stalked out, some people looked like then wanted to clap Jace on the shoulder but thought better of it, a red haired girl dashed out after Jace and I watched, Alec visibly pale.  
>Yes defiantly a Neighbours worthy love triangle there. Jonathan wiped his bleeding lip and glared in the direction of Jace, seeming to make a move to follow, the obviously Spanish boy next to him shook his head placing a hand on his shoulder "<em><strong>no<strong>__**vale la pena**__**el**__**esfuerzo**_" he said helping Jonathan up. Jonathan roughly shrugged him off heading off in the opposite direction; he shot me a glare that could kill any man "just wait, _fag_ you'll get whats coming to you, you disgusting unnatural piece of shit!" He snarled before heading off in the opposite direction swallowed up by the crowd. "Alec, god, is your nose okay?" Izzy said crouching down next to Alec as the crowd started to disperse. Several people looked at us but no one came over, why would one punch up ruin their partying?

"I'm fine izzy" Alec mumbled through the sleeve of his jumper. Making an effort to get up, I reached out to him to help him up but he moved away not looking at me.  
>No, I defiantly didn't feel rejected just then. Not at all. "Come on, we better find Jace" izzy said sending me a sympathetic look.<br>"Oh yes" I said following the pair "-god forbid that he has managed to get himself into another fight"

Alec didn't smile he kept his head down and most of it was covered by his scraggily sweater. … "There he is" Izzy said as we neared Jace and the red-head who were obviously arguing. She was almost crying as Jace looked on at her seeming to be both frustrated and bored with the very convocation. I saw Alec physically tense and stop walking towards them, I almost ran into him. "Excuse me!" Isabelle said with complete subtlety as she kept walking towards them "but who the hell are you?" she said speaking to the red-head in question.

"Me?" the girl said unintelligently wiping her red rimmed eyes with the back of her hand. (AN: _if you haven't already guessed im not a big Clary fan. My bad.)_ Jace seemed indifferent as he answered Isabelle "this is Clarissa Morgenstern, that arse holes sister" he said crossing his arms over his chest, it seemed that in the brawl Jonathan had taken the most beating, though Jace hadn't been left unscathed.

"Clary, my names Clary" she amended trying not to look anywhere but her feet. I looked to Alec who had visibly paled, Izzy looked like she wanted to say something then hit both Jace and Clarissa but luckily she refrained from doing so.  
>"I didn't know he had a sister" she said plainly, I heard Jace sigh dramatically as he pinched the bridge of his nose.<br>"It's not something im particularly proud of" Clary smiled slightly. Before turning to Alec and me; "I'm sorry about what my brother did to you… and what he said, he's just…" I interrupted her I could see that all Alec wanted was for her to shut up and leave. "theres no need to stick up for him, hes a bastard simple as that" I said shrugging "besides im used to it" She nodded, while we were all silent. Making it incredibly awkward, she turned to Jace "I have to go, Jonathan might come looking for me"  
>Jace nodded and glared and Alec, izzy and i as if we were invading their personal space. Alec turned away trying to hold back tears, god the nose must hurt like hell.<br>"Are you okay?" I said quietly as Clary left and Izzy approached Jace.

"Yer, im fine" Alec said failing to look at me he walked away and sat down on the curb his head between his hands.  
>I left him alone, feeling out of place in this little family reunion.<p>

"Magnus!" Izzy called me over swaying slightly as she walked towards me. I went to her, hoping that she wouldn't fall over; one damaged Lightwood was enough for one night.  
>"Thankyou, Magnus, you know for sticking up for Alec" she said placing a hand on my shoulder before leaning in trying to whisper something to me. "Look Alec's a really great, <em>shy<em>, guy it might take a long time but it will be worth it in the end. Trust me!" she said before walking off to her brother. I wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that but I knew one thing for sure.  
>I defiantly wasn't going to forget Alexander lightwood in a hurry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alec POV <strong>

"Alec how you holding up has the bleeding stopped?" Izzy asked kneeling down beside me unsteadily on the curb; despite all the drama she was still plastered. She handed me a napkin –no idea where that came from, it was amazing the stuff she could stash in her purse, just your average _Mary Poppins_- to mop up the blood.

"My head hurts" I said my voice sounding funny with the hem of my shirt stuffed up me throbbing nose. Seriously Jonathan could PUNCH.  
>Issy rested her arm on my shoulder "I know sweetie just hold on a second, where's your wallet im calling a cab" she stood up and flipped open her phone having the taxi service on speed dial. Obviously she had used the taxis to get from a drunken party safely many times.<p>

Magnus approached her and I couldn't help feel guilty to what I had dragged him into, I could just see him past the end on my jumper "here let me" he said pinching the phone between two long fingers and stepping away from our little circle, I watched him walk away as he began relaying our address to the driver ordering us a ride.

"This is all your fault Jace! If you just left that damned girl alone" Izzy scolded as Jace sat on the curb about a meter away. I couldn't help watch Jace, the black expression on his face scared me more then any other he could have worn.  
>Jace stood up his hands balled into tight fists I was shocked by the vemon and malice in his voice when he spoke to Isabelle "everything's my fault isn't it? I just wreak havoc where ever I go-"<br>"Jace…" I began but he cut me off.

With rage in his eyes he turned to me; "I didn't ask you to come help me! I don't want or need your help; you just get in the way all the time Alec, why can't you see that I don't want you fighting my battles especially when you cant even put up a fight." My head had been throbbing and my nose felt like it was on fire but nothing hurt me more then when my mind connected the words _'I don't want you'_.  
>"JACE!" Izzy screeched her hand covering her mouth as she too was shocked.<p>

I felt numb. Empty. He didn't want me. He never wanted me. I was usless to him.

"Look-" Jace said gesturing to me angrily "-he can't even take a punch to the nose without acting like a friggen girl" I flinched and that made my nose jolt and made me gasp. Izzy's face was a look of pure horror at what she was hearing,  
>"Jace! That's enough!" she said he voice eerily quiet as she looked at Jace with so much anger I thought if looks could kill, Jace would be dead a hundred times over.<p>

Jace just huffed stuffing his hands in his pockets walking away "im going for a walk, call me when the cab gets here" I watched his back retreat. It hurt more because I knew he was right.

As soon as he was gone Izzy sat beside me and sighed putting her head in her hands before planting one around my shoulder "Alec don't listen to him, hes a jerk, sometimes I don't even know why your friends with him…"

"Izzy just drop it. He's right. I can't even fight back." I said pushing her away as I stood up, dizzy numbness and vertigo all plagued me.  
>Izzy stood up too grabbing my shoulders so I was facing her, "Alec listen to me, your above fighting that's why you didn't…"<br>"Ahem" Magnus approached us handing back Izzy's pink I-phone "sorry to break up this touching sibling moment, but the cab will be here shortly"  
>"thankyou Magnus" Izzy said sincerely sighing she looked off into the direction Jace had walked in "I'll go get Jace, are you alright Alec?"<br>"Stop babying me Izzy im fine" I said shrugging as I still held my shirt to my nose, I used the napkin to wipe up most of the blood, but my sweater was stained. How was I going to explain this to mum?

"Shit" I said pulling the shirt away from my nose and assessing the damage, I walked over to the nearest parked car; I looked into the cars shiny surface. My nose didn't look bent or broken, but I didn't know I wasn't a doctor or anything.  
>"Here let me see that…" Magnus said stepping closer his hand outstretched to me.<p>

"No, im fine" I flinched away backing up into the car, the sudden movement made me hiss in pain.

Magnus rolled his eyes but his expression remained serious, he stepped even closer so we were chest to chest, or in height wise head to neck "you're not fine, now hold still and tilt your head up"

I did as I was told, almost intoxicated by Magnus being this close, I went to touch my nose but Magnus swatted my hand away grabbing the wrist and forcing it down on to the cars surface, I gasped while Magnus only chuckled still pinning my wrist down as he expected my nose.

Up this close I could see that Magnus's eyes were a mixture of green with flexs of gold throughout, it was a strange combination but looked good.

"You didn't have to do that, I was perfectly fine on my own" I said looking up, Magnus seemed to glitter more then the stars. Corny I know but it was the only way to describe it.

Magnus sighed "yes because you sprawled down across the asphalt defiantly looked like you were in control of the situation" his hand let my wrist go, he lightly touched the skin around my nose with his middle finger. I was glad I cleaned majority of the blood away. Instinctively I felt my eyes flutter close. Magnus's touch almost had a healing quality; it felt so cold and good.

"I… I don't need your help" I said trying to not sound so breathy, but that didn't work.

How was it Magnus a 6 ft disco ball could stand up to Jonathan and Raphael and not break a sweat or damage a nail and yet I couldn't even hit them back.

Pain jolted through my system as Magnus's finger pressed down hard on my nose.

"Ahhhh! What the hell was that for!" I yelled trying to jump back. If it were even possible it had seemed Magnus had moved closer, I swear I could feel him pressed against me.

I felt the blood rush south.

Magnus clicked his tongue "A simple thankyou would have been enough. Its not broken, consider your self lucky" he said seriously, stepping away from me, my blood returned to normal but I felt suddenly hot.

"What are you a doctor?" I snarled back, feeling my nose, wincing as I did so. At least the blood tap in my nose had been turned off.

"No, I just have magic fingers" Magnus said smirking and wiggling all five ringed fingers on his right hand.

"Why did you do it?" I asked looking up at Magnus, a complete stranger up until about an hour ago, who had been nothing but nice to me all night. Why?  
>"Do what?" Magnus asked looking at the blood covered sleeve of my sweater in distain.<br>I shrugged looking down "-help me you could have…"  
>"Damaged a nail?"<br>That made me smile, which hurt my nose quite a bit "I was going to say get hurt…"  
>Magnus's hand came and gently brushed against me cheek I shivered for once not moving away from him "I couldn't let them damage that pretty little face of yours" he said grinning at me cheekily<p>

"It's not nice to make fun of the injured" I piped up

Magnus leaned in closer I felt myself tense right up as his cheek brushed against mine so that he could whisper in my ear "who says I was making fun of you?"

20 seconds was how long Magnus's face was pressed against mine for. 20 seconds was all it took for butterflies to start having a wrestling match in my stomach. I heard someone other then Magnus clear their throat. I quickly turned to see Jace his arms crossed over his chest looking over at us eyebrows raised and Isabelle behind him a wide grin on her face as she gave me the thumbs up.  
>I blushed scarlet and slid away from Magnus.<p>

"Sorry did we interrupt something" Jace asked sarcastically his face blank as usual.  
>"Yes!" Magnus and Isabelle said in unison<br>"no" I quickly squeaked glaring at them both.

Jace raised his eyebrows even thurther looking straight at me "you're all ridiculous the Cab's here"

Jace started to walk off to the cab, Izzy turned to me before following "Alec remember to get your wallet"

I nodded reaching into my jeans pocket, nothing…"shit I must have left it inside" I said starting to walk back to the party. God I hoped I could find it; it had all my money and bank cards and ID.

Magnus's hand rested on my shoulder "Alexander it's long gone by now"

"But it can't be, im the responsible one, I have to pay for the cab so we can get home…i…I"

"Alexander?" Magnus said spinning me around to face him I stopped stunned again by just how hot he looked. And also how comforting his voice was.

"Yes?" half said before Magnus pressed a fifty dollar note into my hand

"Keep the change" he said winking at me and I felt my throat go dry  
>"Magnus I can't" I said trying to give the money back.<p>

"Yes you can and you will, consider it a non-repayable loan"

"Really Magnus it's too much" Magnus moved away from me before I could give the money back he held up his hands.

"Alec let fancy here pay for the damned cab. I want to leave" Jace said I heard I distinct yelp from him after he said that. Isabelle probably hit him. Hard.

Magnus rolled his eyes "Listen to him; I want you to have it. You can pay me back next time you see me"

"Next time?" I asked I did actually want to see Magnus again. But I wasn't going to admit it.

"Of course darling, fifty bucks is a lot of money, im not letting you have it for free"

"Really Magnus thankyou…For... You know everything" I said looking down I wanted to say something... more? I didn't know wha it was or how I would say it but it was just on the tip of my tongue.

Magnus just smiled "no problem _Alec_"

"Hurry up!" Jace shouted from the cab, I turned to leave the fifty clutched in my hand. But Magnus stopped me grabbing my wrist and turning me around

"Ma-"

Magnus's hand grabbed the front of my sweater as he pulled my body flush against his, I had no idea what was going on until Magnus's glossy lips gently brushed against mine sending electric currents through my body almost making me legs give out from under me. Magnus's arms held me flush against him, they were lightly muscled but strong holding my securely. His own lips moved against mine teasing me, when he nibbled on my bottom lip gently I half gasped half moaned which was when he started to explore my mouth with his tongue, my arms that had been right by my sides grew a mind of their own and hooked around his waist feeling his body against mine was enough to send me into overload.

Magnus's lips hummed against my own as the quick urgent kiss started to slow down, his hand slid down my back past my waist till it reached inside the back pocket of my jeans staying briefly and exciting a gasp from me, before it quickly left.

"_Call me_" he murmured against my lips before pulling away from me.

My lips felt all tingly and despite the now throbbing pain in my nose I was smiling widely as I watched the retreating figure of Magnus Bane. I watched him leave feeling like if I tried to walk on my jelly legs I would topple over into a big jelly like mess. Magnus Bane my first real boy kiss. I couldn't stop smiling as I hopped into the cab Jace was looking bored as usual as he looked out onto the road and Izzy kept looking out the window as we drove then glancing at me and smiling. I smiled back, not even my nose bothering me now as I felt myself sit on something in my pocket, I pulled out a thin slip of paper with a mobile number written in neat sparkly purple writing. I grinned wider and licked my lips before chuckling to myself.

Izzy shot me a questioning look but I just smiled.

Cherries. His lip gloss was cherry flavoured.

_**AN:** im sorry for the swearing and my late update, i will try to be quicker REMEMBER REVIEWS MOTOVATE ME TO WRITE FASTER!_


	9. Eggs?

**AN:** _thankyou to __**EVERYONE**__ who has reviewed subscribed or just read my story so far I look forward to your future opinions on it as we continue this epic tale of love loss and all things Malecy! Thankyou so much everyone and please don't feel hesitant to PM me with ideas for other stories or ideas on this one or if you would like to see some more of the other pairings, im pretty open to anything if it flows with what I have planned for our malec boys :) _

_So please review when you can and now that the party is over some plot development can begin!_

_**IMPORTANT NOTES:**_

_* The story is based in a small town (I based it on my own town) if you hadn't already figured that out_

_* Alec is seventeen in this so is Jace and Aline, Izzy is sixteen so is Clary, Magnus is eighteen and that's roughly all you need to know! Read and enjoy!_

_-Jes (funkyhats)_

**Alec Pov**

You know that feeling… the feeling you get when your mouth is so dry it's like your constantly breathing through a sand-paper straw… with holes in it.

The feeling you get when your entire upper face aches and feels detached from the rest of your numb body. It's all so disorienting, so foreign and makes you feel down right dreadful! But the worst thing is that for that split second, right after you wake up you still have the edges of sleep, your muscles are still in the little slices of relaxsastion heaven and your mind is still far away, to a place where you cant feel the throbbing of your brain as it tries to dislodge it's self from your spinal cord, where your still not sure if your awake, maybe your dreaming? Maybe still dreaming about a mayhem filled night and cherries and leather pants and glitter.

Yeah that's the worst bit, because after that moment is gone you feel empty and confused and are left wondering why the hell your nose hurts so god dam much!

"_Alec… Alec… wake …please" _

The voice is still too far away for me to focus on it properly, I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, and maybe if I just pretend to be dead the voice will go away.

"_Alec... come on…late"_

I made a sound, a sort of gurgle and tried to hide my face from the light that was shining, god did I get hit by a truck last night?

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!" Izzy screamed right into my ear, causing me to lurch off my bed and collapse onto a heap on the floor.

"Ah, Izzy! What the hell!" I gasped having the wind knocked out of me, I felt so stiff and sore I doubted I could actually sit back up.

"I said come on Alec we're already late enough as it is!"  
>"Late?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes "late for <em>what<em>?"

Izzy just threw her hands up in the air and stormed out muttering about something to do with 'worst hang over ever'. I lay back down on my bed -god why did my nose hurt so dam bad- and smiled, I had a nice dream, it was all warm and cosy and cherry like.  
>I licked my lips, nope, no cherry taste. And why would they? Unless…<p>

My nose, my extreme hang over… I sat up as the truth dawned on me OH MY GOD I kissed a boy!

And I liked it.

Ah, I could feel my chest constrict with stabbing needles like pains as a panic attack came on. I kissed a boy, he kissed me? Who was he… some weird name? Dam it why was I never good at names. Ma…Mag… Magnus! I kissed a guy called _Magnus_?

"ALEC!" Izzy screamed from god knows where, jolting me out of my panic attack "COME ON I MADE BREAKFAST!"

"yer like that's going to get me to come down" I muttered holding my throbbing head as I got out of bed throwing on a shirt and heading out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"<p>

"What do you think it is?"  
>"I don't know it can't be from this planet"<br>"I don't know how it can even be in existence, I mean look at it-"  
>"I know, right… Wait did it just move?"<br>"Oh my god Jace! Kill it kill it!"  
>"… I…. can't its too… strong…. I'm getting weak…"<p>

Both Max and Jace (apparently he crashed here last night) burst in to fits of laughter as Izzy said slammed a plate of eggs down on the table in front of me. "OH WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOU GOD DAMMED EGGS!"

Jace and Max who had abruptly stopped laughing looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Someone's aunty is visiting" Jace murmured pushing his eggs with the edge of his fork, I now had gained all memory of last night and still refused ot look at Jace in the eye. Did he see Magnus kiss me? And now that I remembered what Jace had said to me, how he acted just made me angrier. I griped my fork tightly and mashed what apparently was a fried egg was around, maybe the smaller the pieces that I cut it into, the more it would look like I had eaten some. Really even if this wasn't Izzy's cooking I doubted my stomach could hold anything in it.

Max looked at him confused "But Jace, we don't have an aunty?"

Izzy glared at Jace, probably kicking him from under the table by the high pitched yelp he made.

I just sat back from my family and my jerk of a best friend blocking them out as I tried to wrap my head around last night, three things I was certain of;

Last night I got into a drunken fight with Jonathan Morgenstern, and lost. I flirted and kissed a very tall very glitterely guy. And lastly I owed the same guy money. A lot of money.

"Alec, Alec? Man you must be pretty hung over right now" Jace said waving a hand in front of my face.

I just raised my eyebrows at him and said nothing as I stood up to clear my plate; i must have blanked out because Izzy and Max were no where in sight.  
>Izzy's cooking can do that to you sometimes.<p>

"Look Alec could I talk to you for a moment" I didn't like the seriousness of Jace's voice. When Jace actually sounded serious you knew something was up. The curls in his hair were slightly flat on one side and his clothing was the same as that he wore last night. I wondered if he slept in it. Maybe I could have loaned him some shirts or something.

The thoughts of Jace in my shirts didn't make me blush furiously as it usually did (not that I thought about Jace wearing my clothing or anything of that nature, black holy sweaters weren't his kind of clothing, and no I didn't think about his type of clothing either. I didn't think about clothing. STOP THINKING OF CLOTHING!)

"What about?" I asked acting nonchalant as I scraped the eggs into the bin. If Izzy saw me doing this she would have a fit. Once Izzy saw me and Max emptying his birthday cake in the outside bin and she decided to throw us in the bin with it. She also didn't speak to us for at least three days. This was a record for the gossip queen.

"Alec, don't play dumb that's my thing" he said jokingly which made me smile. He sat on the kitchen table his feet on the chair resting his chin on his arm.

I just stared at the floor. He must have seen me with Magnus last night, oh my god he was going to bring that up now? What did he think about us? Wait us there was no us, there was just Magnus Bane a stranger I met last night who I just happened to kiss and who tasted, amazing. And then there was me. Me, Alec Lightwood already taken and dating Aline Penhallow. Aline and me were an 'us'.

"Look, Alec I just wanted to say that Im sorry for how I acted last night, I was acting like a jerk" That was unexpected he actually looked sincere.

"You weren't any more of a jerk then you usually are" I said half truthfully half teasing. But Jace didn't need to know that.

Jace chuckled slightly shrugging "I guess I deserve that one, eh"

Despite myself I smiled, "You could say that"  
>Jace jumped of the table so he was standing in front of me, I was thankful I didn't have to crane my neck to look up at him, like I had to do with Magnus.<em> 'You seem to be thinking a lot about Magnus this morning'<em>

He placed his hand on my shoulder "But seriously Alec, I was a jerk to you when you were only trying to help me"

"Jace I didn't really help the situation, I was just a punching bag" I said lowering my gaze to my hands, I could still feel the stiff soreness of my nose, luckily it didn't bruise. Much. Izzy had offered me some make up to cover it up, but I was not wearing makeup. I would rather wear my wound in spite of Jonathan then wear that stuff.

Jace continued determined to go on with his apology, I was grateful for it, Jace was the type of person who didn't open up often. He didn't admit he was wrong and he most certainly didn't apologise "you were the only person who stood up to Jonathan for me" he stepped away from me leaning against the table, his mattered hair falling in his face.  
>"No I wasn't" I said before I could stop myself, not bringing my eyes to meet jaces "Magnus stood up to Jonathan more then I did"<p>

"_Fancy pants_?" Jace asked, I cringed at his phrasing Jace continued either not noticing or ignoring it "I don't think he did that for _me_, Alec"

I didn't answer, he was right; Magnus didn't risk getting hit for Jace. I could remember his smug smile through the alcohol induced haze; _I couldn't let them damage that pretty little face of yours._ I smiled to myself but stopped when I felt Jace watching me;  
>"He seems like a nice guy though, a little…" Jace pouted his lips searching for the right word probably.<p>

"_Weird_?" I asked through the lump in my throat, usually I would feel giddy from that smile he was giving me but today it made me feel uneasy. It was a smug smile, just barley tilting up the sides of his mouth. Like he knew something. Something I didn't.

"I was going to say _colourful-_" there was that smile again "-Hes like the complete opposite of you"  
>"thanks" I mumbled grabbing the hem of my sweater between my fingers.<br>"No, I meant in a good way." Jace said clapping me on the shoulder "You know what they say about opposites" he left the comment hanging it made my face grow hot but the rest of my body go cold.

I cleared my throat making my way to the door "We, ah… we better head to school"

"Hey" Jace said grabbing my shoulder before I could escape out the door. His voice returned to its gruff tone and his face remained expressionless and jaded. "So we are cool?"

I gave Jace's shoulder a quick pat not letting my hand rest on him for too long, I nodded "Yer, Jace. We're cool"

_**AN:**__ my exams are finally finished YAY! Haven't got my results back yet :( more sober malec in the next chappy :) REVIEW MAKE IT FASTER!_


	10. shirtless

**AN: **_just a language warning in here, will drop the f bomb- several times so if you don't like swearing skip or don't read. BUT DO REVIEW ANYWAY ;)_

**Magnus Pov.**

"Magnus Bane, from a new student such as yourself I would expect a little more-" the bug eyed teacher stared me down, giving me the elevator eyes before returning to me face "-_decorum_ when it comes to our dress code"

"Dress code?" I repeated as I leaned against my locker. I had barely been at this crap school for an hour and already I was getting picked on. By a teacher none the less! Thank god I was looking ridiculously sexy today or this stout teacher would find out very quickly why my last name was Bane.

"I wasn't aware there was a dress code Miss-"

The teachers bug eyes glared at me through her spectacles "_Mrs_ Dorothea" she said so vividly that her nostrils flared.  
>"<em>Really! You're married?"<em> I asked bluntly actually surprised; with her short stout frame and the dress sense of a deranged gypsy it was any wonder she had even captured the attention of anyone, let alone long enough to trap them with her talons -which I was positively sure where lurking beneath her pea green shawl.

If it was possible her face became even redder and her nostrils flared so much I had to turn away for fear of seeing up her nose to her brain. "I would not like this, display of-"

"Individualism? Fabulousness?" I cut her off, collecting my gym gear as the horrid shrill bell sounded; the sound of my impending doom.

I could tell she was sending mental daggers my way "-_Rebelliousness_ to happen again, is that understood, _Mr. Bane?_"

I pulled my shades over my eyes so she couldn't see me roll them. "Yes Miss"

"I would expect more from you, your previous school and mother have spoken so highly of you"

I abruptly closed my locker, slamming it shut with a flick of my wrist. How many times did I have to have this convocation? "Jenny is _not_ my mother, she's my aunt"

Mrs. Dorothea stuttered at my blank tone "well I… I was under the impression…"  
>"-my mother is dead" I replied solemnly. Feeling slightly guilty as I anticipated her reaction.<p>

A look of pity crossed her face. It squished up her eyes and made her lips poke out in a fish sort of way. I did not envy her husband. "I'm sorry to hear th-"

"Can I go now Mrs. Im going to be late for class?" I asked impatiently. I didn't care for pity, especially from someone who only minutes before was criticizing MY fashion. Besides. I was over it. It had happened a long time ago. I didn't even remember her, just parts of her, not even parts of her really just things she would do, say, sing. Come on Magnus no time to reminisce now!

Mrs Dorothea seemed just as uncomfortable as I was "yes, yes of course, on your way now"

I shook my head and turned down the hall glancing at the map in my hand that I had been given when I first arrived here at Idris high _(__**AN:**__ yes minus points for lack of imagination)._  
>"And Mr. Bane?" she called just as I was about to escape down the hall.<p>

My only indication of acknowledging her was that I stopped.

"I expect a more appropriate… outfit tomorrow is that understood?"

I smiled to myself looking down at my bright neon purple skinny jeans with a low chain belt, followed by a _Beatles_ t-shirt over a mesh, fish netting sort of long-sleeved top, dam I did look good today.

"I wouldn't count on it Miss" I said escaping down the hall before i could get the verbal shit based out of me.

Honestly was I the only person in this town with fashion sense?

The gym or 'complex' as it seemed to be named was a large blue rectangular building complete with netball, basketball and badminton courses. It seemed where the actual school buildings got a low budget; majority of the money was spent on their sporting facilities. My steel studded black boots clicked along the polished wooden ground as I neared a group of students at the back corner. All of which where wearing the same drab black shirt and shorts that I was currently holding.

In the centre of the group of students was a tall man, fairly well built with brown hair and glasses the rested crookedly framing his blue eyes. He wore a simple plaid shirt and blue jeans and had the typical gym teacher whistle around his neck.

He saw me coming and waved me over a friendly smile on his face. He wasn't particularly bad looking, more of the ruggered good looks. But his blue eyes were nothing compared to the ones I had seen last night.  
>The ones I hadn't been able to stop thinking about since The Kiss last night. Yes in my books The Kiss was deemed worthy of capitals; The Kiss. Though what were the chances of Alexander being at the same school as me. About fifty percent actually considering that there were only two schools in this hill billy town.<p>

"Class I would like you all to meet our schools latest new kid" he spoke so casually with the students, he was defiantly one of the rare species you would find in schools. One of the 'cool' teachers.

The entire group turned to face me; I mentally tossed up weather or not to strike a pose but thought better of it as I recognised not one but two people in the class.

Jonathan Morgenstern and that Spanish guy.

The ruggered teacher placed an arm around my shoulder as he brought me closer to the group; I purposely avoided looking at Jonathan and his buddy. Yer he would be furious at that.

"Everyone this is-" he left the comment hanging so I would save him the trouble of remembering my name

"Magnus" I said placing a hand on my hip "Magnus Bane"  
>He nodded enthusiastically, his arm still gripping my shoulder. "Now I hope you all make Magnus feel right at home in this class, and help him out if he needs it okay"<p>

There were several mumbled Okays but that didn't really matter I was more focused on the intent glare Jonathan was giving me. God that guy knew how to irk someone.

The teacher released me and clapped his hands twice "okay I want girls on the left, boys on the right, we're going to have a dodge ball warm up before getting down to the really gritty stuff okay?" he announced to the class, some groaned some grew excited and high fived as the two sexes started to separate.

"I hope your not going to play dressed like that, Magnus" the teacher joked; I just noticed he was wearing a name tag, Garroway.

I smiled lifting my shades "not unless you'll let me?" I asked silently pleading with him to let me sit this one out, fitness wasn't really my forte.

He laughed before giving me a friendly shove towards what I assumed was the boys locker rooms "not today Magnus"

I sighed. It was worth a try, before heading to the locker rooms.

Some of my most treasured times were in the boy's locker room.  
>Guaranteed it wasn't this locker room per say, but locker rooms in general had shared some very good, and some very bad times, like the time I made out with my first boyfriend Steven in the locker room shower stalls or when I got to stay back and watch the entire football team strip, mind you that was in a completely none pervish way. God im not that seedy!<p>

But this locker room resembled something that was just thrown together by a child playing with blocks; the bricks were either some putrid mouldy green colour or a shady red –two colours which did not go together- the shower stalls were defiantly not the same width or size and I wasn't even doing to mention the lack of room nor the Urinals.

I knew where I defiantly wouldn't be peeing in the future.

I quickly slipped out of my comfortable, sexy, lovely clothes, folding them up and placing them aside, chucking on the gross black and grey shorts and shirt. Before heading out to the court.

"Alright guys as I said before, girls on the left boys on the right, come on hustle people!" Mr Garroway said blowing his whistle.

I headed over to the Right side, ignoring the glares I got from some of the boys as I approached them, I stood a little bit away from the group, not out of fear but I really, really didn't like the smell of sweaty pubescent jerks.

"Hey, I think I remember you" someone said from behind me I turned and was faced with brown hair and eyes rimmed by dark glasses. It was the mundane boy.

"good for you" I said focusing on my chipped black glittered nail polish rather then what Mr Garroway was saying.

"You look a bit old to be in our year" he said scratching his forearm awkwardly.

"And you look awfully plain, haven't you ever heard of uniqueness? I hear it can suit all"

The boy rose an eyebrow at me "you look like a cross between the child catcher off _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ and _Sonic the hedge chog"_

I laughed at his comparison which made the boy smile triumphantly.

"Good one" I said pulling a hand through my hair small amounts of glitter fell and landed on my shirt, at least it brightened it up a bit.

"What can I say I have my moments" he said outstretching his hand "im Simon Lewis, in case you didn't catch that last night"

I looked at his hand then back to his face, he wanted me to shake his hand?

"It's okay I don't bite" Simon said smiling. Hmm with a bit of work a hair cut, some fashion advice and some proactive he could be quite the attractive boy.

"Not a vampire then?" I asked shaking his hand.

He shrugged "not yet anyway" I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but I assumed that because he was grinning wildly that it was a joke.

"Oi are you two pansy's ready for this?" some guy called from the group. Simon flushed and turned around stepping just the tiniest bit away from me.

"Didn't you hear Mr Garroway Pike?" Jonathan said talking to the guy –who was apparently called Pike- as he emerged out of the group. He sneered at me with the Spanish guy by his side "this is the boy's team; weasel face and the fag don't belong over here"

Several of the guys laughed slapping Jonathan on the back, I just stood there watching the scene unfold some people were so immature. Jonathan stepped closer to me a dodge ball in one hand. I just smirked as he stepped even closer "-_Mc Queer_ can go back to putting on make up and dressing up all faggy." There were several sniggers from the group Jonathan continued "I bet he dosnt even know how to use one of these" he said spinning the ball on his finger. Simon looked like he was actually scared of Jonathan. I looked down at the silver haired boy.

"I don't know about that-" I said, quickly my hand rose up and snatched the ball. I stepped back from Jonathan passing the ball from hand to hand. I grinned at his dishevelled face "-I have heard im pretty good at playing with Balls" and with that I threw the ball across the side of the pitch hitting one of the girls. She glared at me rubbing her arm as she walked off the field.

"You're out Christie!" Mr Garroway said before turning to me "Good throw Magnus!"

"Thanks" I said smirking at Jonathan, before turning on my heel and walking to the end of the boy's side away from them. Simon followed me jogging slightly to catch up to my long strides.  
>"Bane two, Morgenstern zero" he said smiling as I clapped him on the shoulder.<p>

" Hey what's high school without a few enemies?"

"Alright that was a good game guys, I wasn't expecting it to take so long but the winners are the girls!" Mr Garroway said as the girls all squealed and jumped around hugging each other. The boys shot glares at me and Simon probably cursing our existence. Hey we didn't throw the balls at ourselves!

He turned to the guys team frowning "I'm a bit disappointed in you boys, you needed to work as a team" he glanced at me and Simon who stood a bit away. Simon rubbing his head where the ball had hit him several times and me who would probably wake up tomorrow with several bruises on my arms and one on my leg. Dam it I was sore. Who knew having rubber balls hurled at you could hurt so much?

"I think you guys really should focus more on being a team, and not turning on your own players" he scolded looking right at Jonathan who had dealt most of the blows to mine and Simon's faces.

"I'm sorry sir, I got confused. I thought they were on the girl's team!" Jonathan said with mock sincerity, the boys around him laughed and sniggered but shut their traps when Garroway glared at them.

"Alright all of you, hit the showers!" he yelled not at all impressed with Jonathan. As Simon and I started to limp to the locker rooms he called me over.

"Magnus? Can I speak to you for a second?"

"See you later" Simon mumbled rubbing his skull heading to the lockers.

I turned back and stood in front of Garroway looking indifferent.

"I just wanted to apologise on behalf of the guys" he said as he placed the cursed dodge balls in the bucket "they are actually great guys, just a little small minded"  
>I snorted "oh im sure they are just great"<br>Garroway placed a hand on my shoulder "hey, don't let them get to you, it's a small town, Magnus and not everyone is used to people being different"

I nodded saying nothing.

"They will get used to it after a time, and then they will leave you alone okay?"  
>"Thanks Mr Garroway" I said. I had got the same speech from my aunt <em>'don't give them any reason to single you out'<em> "but really Jonathan and his brutes don't bother me"

"Call me Luke; Mr Garroway just makes me sound so… old"

I laughed shrugging "okay, thanks M…. Luke"

"And Magnus, if they give you any more grief come to me okay"  
>"yes, I will" <em>no I will certainly not! <em>I turned away and headed for the lockers egar to get back into my beloved clothes.

Luckily when I got in there no one was in sight. Good. The last thing I wanted was to hang around those brutes half naked. I slipped into my jeans, oh how I missed them, and pulled my mesh and beetles top over my head. Checking myself in the small cramped mirror, I was surprised my make up hadn't run from all that exercise.

As I turned to leave something on my back caught my eye. I whirled around to try and see it positioning myself in the mirror to see what it was.

'_FAGGOT'_ the words were scrawled across my favourite _Beatles_ shirt in big bulk black permanent lettering.

I stared at the black graffiti on my top for several seconds before it hit me.

"That bitch!" I yelled to no one in particular clenching my fists in anger. Oh Jonathan Morgenstern you just made your worst enemy. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of wearing it. I stripped it off which left me with nothing but my bare torso as I began to storm out of the gym. And I sure as hell wasn't going to wear that sweaty grey gym top.

It was lunch time; he was on the football team. He would be on the football field.

I grabbed my stuff and made a start to the football field, I didn't need a map to know where that was.

You can't fuck with Magnus Bane and get away with it.

**Alec pov.**

"Come on Alec whats with you today?" Tyler asked as I fumbled the ball yet again.

"He had a big night last night" Jace smirked catching the foot ball as I hand balled it to him, before he kicked it back to Tyler.

"Shut up Jace!" I said shaking my head trying to clear the haze that had settled. I caught the ball this time before kicking it back to Jace but it went long and I heard him swear.  
>"Come on Alec! If coach sees's you slacking off-"<p>

"I'm not slacking off!" I half yelled Jace shook his head fetching the ball.

Tyler came to stand beside me "hey man, I heard about last night"

My body seized up in fear, people had heard about me and Magnus?

"What! how?" I demanded feeling my face heat up.

Tyler looked at me like I was an idiot "dude the entire school knows"

I felt like grabbing him and shaking him. While I was mentally imagining killing myself in every way possible Tyler continued; "I mean, what Jonathan did was a low blow especially to you, I mean Jace. He can take stuff like that" he looked out to Jace who was jogging back with the ball "but you weren't even in the fight and he just hit you like that, that's low"

Oh god I was safe. He didn't know, he was talking about Jonathan. Not Magnus. I wondered what a heart attack felt like.

"Yer, he was a jerk but its okay, I mean he's always been… well… a jerk" I said relieved that I hadn't been outed. If I had god what would happen? What would I do about Aline?

"Speak of the devil" Tyler said glowering in the direction of Jonathan and the rest of his posse.

I turned to see the silver haired slime ball approach us laughing with Raphael like he had just invented the first joke.

"What's got you so happy Morgenstern?" Tyler asked sceptically usually Tyler was a pretty laid back guy but when Jonathan was around he tensed up. I think we all did. The only reason we all put up with him was because his dad was the principal of the school. Much to the dismay of the students.

Raphael's grin was widened "Oh we just…" Jonathan shoved him before he could finish flashing him a look that made Raphael's smile falter.  
>"Hello arse hole" Jace said coming up from behind me, I kept my eyes on the ground praying that Jonathan wouldn't see me. Anger was bubbling up in my chest, but I wouldn't do anything. I was me after all.<br>Jonathan spoke with fake superiority but even his anger was obvious "Jace, a pleasure as always. I just wanted to say no hard feelings about last night?"  
>"Oh what happened last night? That's it you and <em>Pedro<em> over there jumped me, all because I was just talking to your sister"

Jonathan tensed up; his eyes slitted his voice was low threatening "don't bring Clary into this"  
>Jace threw his arms up "well im sorry Jonny-" Jonathan visibly winced "-but Clary is already in this. Infact im seeing her Friday night, I would say your welcome to join us but I think threes a crowd"<p>

Jonathan and Jace were dangerously close now making me think that there would be a repeat of last night Jonathan spoke his voice eerily calm "I swear to god! I will kill you if you touch her"

Jace just laughed making Jonathan even more furious "well you know what, bring it on"

"OI MORGERNSTERN!" the voice broke up the tense air that surrounded the group; I felt my heart speed up as I recognised the sultry and incredibly pissed off voice. It seemed Jonathan did too because his eyes went wide and he whirled around.

"Who the hell?" someone said, I could barley hear the rest over the blood pumping in my ears.  
>Jace smiled looking where everyone else was looking, only then did I pluck up the courage and confirm my suspicions.<p>

Magnus Bane was storming across the football field towards us. His hands clenched and in one a red shirt with writing scrawled all over it. I had to do a double take with what I saw next. Why the hell was he half naked?

I felt myself blush more as he came close standing right in front of Jonathan. His pants clung low to his hips and I had to advert my gaze because I was staring. His skin was a cameral exotic gold and he was just lightly muscled… god he looked good.

Jonathan ignored him starting to walk away but Magnus followed, being a good head taller then Jonathan he looked very formidable. And still very half naked. I blinked thinking maybe it was some sort of trick, maybe what I had dreamed of last night was playing with my head. Magnus was wearing a shirt but my mind was imagining him other wise. I blinked again and still no change. I felt my mouth go dry.

"Hey im talking to you, you foul little prick!" Magnus said not having of seen me yet, I wasn't sure if I should feel happy or slightly rejected.  
>"Shit man he looks mad" Raphael said to Jonathan always whispering in his ear.<br>Jonathan faced Magnus then a smirk on his face "Please the fag can't do anything"

"Oh, I don't know about that" Jace smirked from beside me just as rapt in the argument as I was, though probably for different reasons.

Magnus breathed in deeply collecting himself before thrusting the shirt he was holding out to Jonathan "Do I even have to tell you how much this top costs? I don't think I should bother because your pathetic little brain couldn't even comprehend it"  
>"so this was why you were so happy" Tyler said as Magnus's shirt was shown off to the crowd, in large bulking permanent writing the word 'fag' was written over and over again.<p>

A strange surge of anger flew through me, how Jonathan could do that to someone else! Especially Magnus on his first day here. I thought I wanted to punch Jonathan before but now, I really wanted to hit him, multiple times.

Jonathans smile wavered slightly as he became increasingly annoyed. He wasn't used to people confronting him when he picked on them "Look homo I don't know anything about your freaking faggy top, Okay? Now get out of my face!"  
>Magnus raised a perfect eyebrow "Ah, I see. So this is how it's going to go… well then" he almost looked like he was going to walk away, he threw the top on the ground and started to turn.<p>

Several things happened at once after the top hit the ground.

Magnus's fist whirled around connecting with Jonathan's jaw sending him reeling back into Raphael who, not expecting the sudden weight fell to the ground Jonathan on top of him.

"Holy shit!" Tyler said excitedly as Magnus pulled back his fist, smiling a lopsided smile.

"Ah fuck!" came a cry from the ground as Jonathan scrambled off Raphael holding his chin  
>"Tyler do you have a camera I need to capture this moment" Jace said sounding like a little kid in a toy store<p>

Jonathan scrambled up still holding his face "You fucking piece of-" he didn't get to finished because Magnus seemed to be starting again ready to lop him another one this one probably connecting with his nose.

I didn't even realise I had run to Magnus's side grabbing his arm stopping him for hitting Jonathan again

"Magnus!" I said holding him back.  
>Magnus's whole body seemed to un-tense at my touch he turned around to face me his face that was just moments before full of triumph and anger now was confused and incredibly hot "Alexander? What are you doing?" he asked looking down at me with those mossy green eyes<p>

"Figures Alec lightwood would be here to save the day, acting the hero are we" Jonathan stood tall wiping the small bit of blood away from his mouth "well you know what your kind disgusts me, they shouldn't even let you in the school, in this town"

Magnus's eyes turned hard he faced Jonathan looking ready to actually beat the crap out of him "Yer? Says the guy who thought I couldn't beat the living snot out of him? You want more?"  
>My grip became tighter and I found the strength to actually pull Magnus away "Magnus that's enough!"<p>

I pushed him in front of me making sure that he didn't turn back around as I lead him away. Practically pushing him from behind.

After several seconds of silence, and Magnus resisting walking away I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the nearest guy's toilets.

"Give me your shirt" I said avoiding looking at Magnus, he was breathing hard as he rang a hand through his hair. He complied handing me the ruined crumpled shirt. I turned the tap on and stuck the shirt under trying to use my hands to scrub away the Black ink. But to no avail.

"What are you doing?" Magnus's voice was low but I could feel his breath on my neck, he was right behind me peering over my shoulder.  
>"Fixing your shirt" I said gruffly ignoring the fact that Magnus was so close, and wasn't wearing a shirt.<br>"Do you think anyone would mind if I knocked that prick down a peg or two?" Magnus asked offhandedly, he stood beside me looking in the mirror inspecting himself.

"Ah Magnus?" I asked looking down at the now soaking wet, grafittied mess of a _Beatles_ shirt.  
>"Yes, Alexander" he said smiling slightly still looking in the mirror.<br>"Im sorry about your shirt, maybe if you wash it at home in some _Dynamo_… the stains might come out…"  
>Magnus laughed quietly "Thankyou for that insightful deduction Alec, I but im afraid it's long past repair." He looked at the shirt sadly taking it from me and placing it in the bin looking mournful.<p>

"What are you even doing here?" I blurted out. Great Alec way to be sympathetic for the poor guy.  
>Magnus turned to me all traces of sadness gone, his eyes trailed from my shoes right up to my face meeting my eyes "Here as in this school? Or here as in one of the great mysteries that has plagued humanity since the dawn of time. Infact why are we here, begs the question of how are we here, are we just the product of a random occurrence of space, matter and chemicals, action and reaction. Or were we created for a purpose, by a God or some other enlightened being guiding our very lives in accordance to destiny. It is a great mystery don't you think…"<p>

I stared at Magnus not taking in a single word he just said. I kind of cut out after he said plagued humanity. Something had caught my eye, something that made me blush a beetroot red, but I couldn't help but stare at the small silver bar that had been pierced through Magnus's right nipple. He actually had a piercing.

"Ah…" I said unintelligently cocking my head to the side. Would it hurt to get that done?  
>"Alexander?" Magnus said stepping close; I jumped slightly blushing like crazy. God I had been staring.<br>"Ah... Yer" I said looking away anywhere but at Magnus who was smiling widely

"That's called a nipple piercing, you can touch it if you want to instead of staring at it. Or better yet you could offer me your shirt" he said it so casually that I felt stupid for acting like it was a crime to be interested. I mean in the actual piercing. Not Magnus. Not that he wasn't interesting. It was just I liked Jace. And was going out with Aline. God when did my life get so complicated?  
>"Oh… umm would you like my shirt?" I asked ignoring his other comment.<br>"Yes, thankyou ever so kindly" Magnus said sarcastically.

I raised my arms up slipping off my sweater before holding it out for Magnus to take.

Magnus wrinkled his nose, stepping back slightly looking at my sweater as if it was some sort of disgusting creature, "I am not wearing _that_" he said completely serious.  
>"What? Why?" I asked looking down at my favourite black sweater; it may not be some designer thing but it was practical and warm.<br>"It looks like something a cat might have thrown up" Magnus said again seriously.

"Gee thanks" I said holding my sweater close. "I have nothing else to give you" I said starting to feel a bit self conscious about my sweater.

Magnus just raised his eyebrows gesturing to my shirt. I looked down at my black My chemical romance shirt.  
>"Oh" I said simply my ears turning red.<br>Magnus stepped closer I didn't like the way his eyes gleamed at me looking at my shirt expectantly "I do believe you owe me money Lightwood, think of this as a strictly financial exchange"  
>He did have a point, he was really kind last night. It was only logical to return the favour. "Okay… Turn around"<br>"what?" Magnus said confused.  
>I made a circle motion with my finger "I said turn around"<br>Magnus shrugged seeming disappointed "okay I get it, here im turning around" he said making a grand action of spinning around on the Balls of his feat crossing his arms over his chest making his light muscles more pronounced.

I sighed turning so my back was faced to him slipping my shirt over my head trying to control the rapid beating of my heart, this wasn't anything new, I had changed in front of guys multiple times. But why was it so nerve wrecking now?

"Do you work out?" Magnus asked curiously from behind me making me jump and drop my shirt.  
>"You said you wouldn't look!" I yelped quickly grabbing it, feeling incredibly self conscious.<br>Magnus seemed indifferent; he took no effort in trying to hide his sweeping gaze as he checked me out. I held the shirt up to my body covering my chest from his gaze.

"I never said that" he began stepping closer to me, I felt my breathing stop "I said I was turning around, which I did"  
>"you're insufferable" I groaned not liking the predatory look he gave me.<br>"And you" he said stepping towards me more, so much that I backed up before my back hit the hard cold wall of the toilets "_you're sexy_" he whispered standing just a few millimetres away from me. I remembered the way he was pressed against me last night, now was very much the same situation. I could feel his body heat against me and felt myself go ridged as the distance between us disappeared.

**AN:** _and no more until you review! Ha how do you like them apples ;) yes I know im mean but oh well you'll survive! im hoping to get to at least forty reviews in the next two chapters, the next instalment is already written up so all you have to do is review to get more MALEC!_

_-Jes x_


	11. Friends

**AN:** _sorry for withholding this chapter but please if R&R as your reviews truly motovate me!_

**Magnus Pov**

"You're insufferable" Alec groaned giving me a wary look as I stepped closer. He just didn't know how unbelievably hot he looked at the moment. Pressed up against the wall, his skin almost ghostly pale in comparison to his black hair, which only made those breathtakingly beautiful eyes stand out more. It was strange to see someone be so self conscious about their own body when obviously they had nothing to be afraid of.

"And you" I said smirking at his expression as I stepped closer "you're sexy". I stood right in front of him looking down into those blue eyes. He remained silent and I couldn't help wishing I knew what he was thinking.

Smiling I snaked my hand up behind his head leaning my entire weight on to it so that our bodies were just touching. How I wanted to touch his porcelain skin, but I had a feeling that that wouldn't go well. I leaned down brushing my cheek against his as I whispered in his ear.

"_Thankyou Alexander_" I murmured using my other hand to slowly take the shirt from his hands. He was gripping the shirt so tightly I had to almost pry his fingers from the material. I pulled away taking the shirt with me before slipping it over my head. Making my actions painfully slow, for Alec's enjoyment of course.

I checked myself in the reflection smoothing out the creases; it was a little small, riding up revealing about half my waist. But it was tight. I liked tight.

"How do I look?" I asked turning to Alec who still wasn't wearing his sweater, now that the shirt wasn't covering most of his body I could see that he indeed worked out, or at least had an excellent athletics body.

Alec frowned "you can't just do that" he said with a sort of boldness I hadn't seen in him before

"Oh?" I said puzzled "what is it that I am doing that I apparently can't"

"You know exactualy what" Alec said picking up the faded grey rag that he called clothing and throwing it on.

"I'm sorry?" I said "did I do something to upset you?"

"Look I told you last night, I have a girlfriend" he said looking down

Ah now I understood.

"You know denial isn't just a river in Egypt."  
>A small smile played across his lips "I'm not in denial"<p>

"So you really have a girl friend" I asked sceptically  
>Alec didn't seem all that happy about the idea either "yes I told you that last night"<p>

I laughed "If I recall correctly you shouted it at me. But I thought it was a lie, you know a brush off"

"I am sorry" Alec said sincerely his eyes downcast  
>"I have been rejected before Alexander it isn't a death blow" my voice came off a little bit more sour then I would have liked but Alec didn't seem to notice.<br>"I meant about your shirt, it was nice. I like the _Beatles_"  
>"yer they were pretty good. Luckily I have two more in different colours back at home."<br>"Really-" Alec asked "-the same shirt in two different colours?"

I gazed at Alexander, his question was absurd. "Of course-" I replied "how else would I get it to match different outfits?"

"But that's stupid, it dosnt have to match" he said shaking his head.

"Excuse me for not taking fashion advice from you, king of the holy sweaters" I said bowing low and sweeping my hand out in front of me.

"Are you always so…" Alec paused leaving the comment hanging

"glorious?" I said standing tall

Alec shook his head "I meant theatrical?"

"Only when im in the boys lavatories, might I suggest that we leave who knows what scandalous things people might think up if we remain in her much longer"

Alec blushed mumbling something under his breath before exiting the toilets me close on his heels.

We walked past through the school in silence, Alec looking down at his feet. The grounds were empty it seemed we were in the toilets longer then expected.

I cleared my throat "I was wondering if you could take me home, my bus dosnt come till after school and I am under the impression that you have a car."

Alec being the deep brooding soul that he was replied twenty seconds after I had spoken "Yer sure I mean it's the least I could do"

I caught up to Alec so I was walking beside him. "Thankyou" I said placing a hand on his shoulder "thanks for not being a jerk"

Alec smiled up at me, and I think it would just have to be about the cutest thing "what are friends for?"  
>I grinned "We're friends?" I asked playfully.<br>Instantly Alec froze, his eyes went wide and I realised he didn't get my teasing "I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have said that I mean you just only know me and god im…"

"Alexander." I persisted covering his mouth with my hand he stopped speaking and looked up at me.

When I saw he was listening I released his mouth, maybe his girlfriend wouldn't mind if I lent down and captured his lips with mine. No, I was not a cheater.  
>"Shut up, I was joking" I said.<p>

Alec cleared his throat nodding "Oh"

"Come on the Car isn't going to drive its self." I said heading off in the direction of the car park

I heard Alec sigh from behind me "regrettably not" he said following me to the car park.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec Pov<strong>

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Magnus exclaimed pulling a set of sparkly purple keys out of his pocket.

I stood behind him watching as he fiddled with the keys for a few moments before slotting one into the lock.

He turned to face me pressing his back against the door "do not judge me" he said his voice void of all joking.

I tried to see into the house past him but he moved blocking my view.

"Magnus it can't be that bad" I said stepping closer.

"Oh no it isn't" he said turning the door knob painfully slow "its worse"

I rolled my eyes as he opened the door stepping aside so I could go in. I couldn't help but think that I was skipping school and going to Magnus's house. The thrill was like a little lightening bolt it felt new, sudden, exhilarating.

Various large colourful rocks were scattered around, gemstones and crystals. A few were craved into the shapes of animals some humans. There were plants lots and lots of plants, like an indoor nursery. Mostly ferns and what I recognized as various types of Bonsai.

The lounge room was cluttered with a large grey couch and two equally plump grey chairs. Both looking incredibly inviting and comfortable. I was amazed by the bookcases on the opposite wall. Row upon row of books filled majority of the shelves, there was also an entire DVD library, mainly containing romantic comedies.

"My aunt she's a very-" Magnus followed my gaze around the room "-spiritual person" Magnus finished kicking his shoes off and stepping across the bamboo strip that lay under our feet. I did the same my shoes landing next to Magnus's steel studded boots looked even more old and ragged then what they were.

"I'm guessing the DVD's are yours?" too nervous to go over to the collection. If Jace was here he would love to see what Magnus has.

"Much to Jenny's dismay, she believes modern technology wil be humanities undoing" Magnus said heading away into another room "Would you like anything to drink? We have water, coffee, tea, Maduri?"

Did Magnus just offer me alcohol? I stood awkwardly not sure if I should follow him into the kitchen could hear him fumbled around in the kitchen, I just stood by the door. "Water is fine… thanks" I called to him

"I have coke if you want?" came the reply  
>"No, that's fine, water is-" i gulped my throat dry "-water is fine"<p>

Magnus seemed to accept that, more clanking came from the kitchen and I heard the distinct sound of low humming. It was pretty good and I found my self daring to enter the lounge room thurther. It really did look like he had a lot of DVDs. I found myself scanning their spines, there were some classic ones like _Die Hard_ and _Lethal Weapon_ but I found several ones I had never seen before but had heard Izzy watching; _A Walk to Remember_, _The Note Book_, _Titanic_.

Something warm rubbed itself against my leg interrupting my vacant staring.

"Hey, little guy" i greeted the cat fondly. I was always more of a cat person then a dog person.

The kitten just purred at me rubbing against me leg. He was a plump small animal whether that was due to excessive feeding and pampering or just the puffiness of his fur, I didn't know. He was pure white with a small squashed face and small beady yellow eyes that looked up at me like I was the best thing he had seen all day.

I bent down to scratch the cat behind its ear, Prince arched his back and purred deep and low in his throat. Rubbing against my leg excessively.

"You know I'm almost jealous of him." Magnus breathed far closer than was necessary.

I jumped back at the feel of Magnus's breath on the back of my neck almost trampling the cat in the process; who let out an annoyed meow and returned to his previous place on the worn out grey couch. No longer so fond of me it seemed.

"Little nervous are we?" Magnus teased holding out a glass to me.

It was water just as i had asked.

I flushed "no, I just, i didn't know you were there..." _I didn't know you were that close._

"What can I say im a ninja, but that can be our little secret" Magnus winked before following his cats suit and sitting on the couch, drink in hand. The toy sized cat began to purr and jumped onto his lap.

"You can sit down. Theres no point in being uncomfortable" he said absently patting the seat next to him.

I complied sitting on the far side of the couch. "What is its name?" I asked eyeing the small cat.

Magnus smiled "he is Chairman Meow, and he seems to have taken a liking to you"

"_Chairman Meow_?" I asked holding back a small laugh

Chairman meow and Magnus glared at me simultaneously and I was taken aback by how much Magnus was like his cat or how his cat was like Magnus.

"Chairman Meow is a regal animal and the name suits him quite well" he looked down at his cat fondly "he seems to enjoy it quite a lot anyway"

I gulped down some of the water "I didn't say it was a bad name, I think its suits him"

Chairman meow just stood up and stretched before leaping off Magnus's lap and heading to another room. Magnus looked to me smiling over the rim of his glass which was also water "I don't think he believes you"

"It doesn't matter" I said looking away "he's a cat, he can't understand me"

Magnus shrugged "things aren't always what they seem" he said more to himself then me.

The silence that followed wasn't necessarily a bad one, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Magnus swirled his drink in one hand. Thinking about goodness knows what. I noticed his feet were propped up on the small coffee table and I remembered what he said last night: _'It proves to me that you can break your impulsive habit to be an all too serious boy and cut loose for a bit'_

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Magnus asked curiously sipping from his own cup. I noticed that his lip tint didn't smudge when he drank, it didn't even show up on the rim of the cup.

"What?" I said still watching his lips.

"I said, whats your favourite colour?"  
>"I know what you said" I replied perplexed at his question, quickly I took a large gulp of my drink, trying to ignore the fact that Magnus was watching me "I mean why do you want to know?"<br>"it's just a question Alexander" he didn't sound annoyed at my reluctance more amused "but if you must question my motives, I invited you here to get to know you, and really I was just wondering because all the times I've seen you-" I didn't bother mentioning to him that that was only twice "-you've only ever worn dark colours, black, navy blue, dark blue, black more black, grey-"

"Oh-" I said lamely, I never really noticed what I wore; I just put on what was available. But now that Magnus mentioned it i did often wear bleak clothing. I liked them though. I didn't stand out much when i looked like a living shadow.

"Black I guess."

Magnus sniffed distastefully making a game show buzzing sound, "Black doesn't really count as a colour."

"What? Since when?"

"Read up on your _Artology_."

I frowned at Magnus "_Artology_ isn't a word"

"If black is a colour I now officially claim _Artology_ to be a word" Magnus said once clinking his glass with his finger.

"_Green_?" I said more like a question by itself then an answer

"Green" Alester repeated, nodding his approval. "It'll suit your eyes. You know, you could go a long way if you tried to branch out from black. And black orientated colours"

"May I ask a question now?" i interrupted impatiently. I had had this argument many times with Isabelle before.

Magnus smiled teasingly the tips of his mouth quirked up; I couldn't help but stare "No."

"_No_?" was not expecting that.

"You really need to work on that habit of echoing everything I say. It's adorable but terribly repetitive"

I frowned "Why do you always do that?"  
>"Do what?" he asked<br>"Say, stuff like… _that_" I implored placing my now empty glass down

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus pov<strong>

He was right, why was I persisting with this. I knew he had a girlfriend, the fact that he didn't seem to like his girlfriend wasn't the point. But I didn't do this, chase after someone who was taken that wasn't the Magnus Bane way.

Despite this i couldn't help staring – couldn't seem to stop imagining what it could be like, if i had the chance. Just a small opening, that's all i needed…just a sign that said 'alls good go for it' to make a pass, to give it a try, to see if Alexander was even receptive.

And judging from the party he was interested, he just had to admit it to himself.

Dam the boy was a good kisser.

"Because I find you indescribably interesting" I answered before I could stop myself.

"You find me…Interesting?" Alec said it like it was something unbelievable. How could he not see it himself, maybe no one ever noticed, his nervous worried face once again made me think that maybe he was neglected.

"Beautiful" I clarified hoping to get the gorgeous flaming blush to return to Alec's face. I wasn't disappointed. Thou Alec's eyebrows were knit in a tight thin line.

"If it's too feminine for you I could say handsome?"

Frowning didn't suit him. His soft face contorted and angry just wasn't the reaction i was hoping for.

I watched as Alec closed his eyes, noticing for the first time how long his lashes were "you can see right through me can't you" his eyes were closed it seemed as if he was in physical pain at the words.  
>I sighed. I had always known who i was, what i liked, who i liked. It never really occurred to me that it was different for some people. For some people they were afraid, confused, hated themselves.<p>

Maybe Alec was one of those people.

"Yes" I said slowly moving closer to him "But I'm not like Jonathan. You can be whoever, what ever you want around me"

"Aline" he said opening his eyes looking at me "my girlfriends, my 'beard' if you will, name is Aline Penhallow. I like her I do; I just don't like her like her. I never have. And I probably never will. I can't break up with her because apparently it will destroy her, and she's my only cover from my parents, from my friends, from Jace"

His Knuckles turned white as they gripped the hem of his sweater "do you know what my parents would say if they ever found out? I would be disowned, shunned not only from them but the entire town"

"That must be… frustrating" i said plainly, not sure if I should say anything, Alec just seemed not to want a solution, but just to find an outlet, someone to talk to.

It was strange to see Alexander chuckle half-heartedly at that. "You have no idea"

I too smiled. Thou Alec's was more reserved and with a touch of ironic sadness.

"You know you're the first person I've ever told. The first person I've, really spoken to about… that." Alexander mused clenching and unclenching his hands. It was obvious he was still on edge. He was cute when he was fidgeting.

"- I barley even know you" he mused out loud smiling sadly again.

"That's why you're here to get to know me" i persisted not meaning it to sound like a suggestive invitation.

Though i wouldn't mind cuddling with Alec, couch or bed would do. The bed would be more comfortable, nuzzling and whispering; running my fingers through that unkempt yet remarkably glossy soft looking hair- It was cruel to indulge myself in those thoughts. But I couldn't help it.

"_Magnus_-" Alec said suddenly facing me; I turned to him raising an eyebrow he had moved so close our legs were touching.

"What are you-" I began but I didn't get to finish Alec's hand reached out to cup my cheek God he was even better looking up close.

"Just let me try one thing" Alexander murmured closing the distance between us. His lips meeting my own long waiting ones. Alec's lips were softer then I would of first thought. As Astonished at Alec's actions i was, i remained my poise, I wasn't going to push my luck jumping the poor boy. Almost instinctively my eyes fluttered closed. I wanted to lick my lips, savour the taste but that was impossible while the Alec had his lips gently pressed against mine. The kiss was wary, tentative, a test to see what would happen. When I felt Alec was ready I started to take control leaning more into the kiss, my hands which had been supporting me pushed forward, Alec began to lie down following my prompting body actions his hands grasping at my lower back fanned out. I gasped when Alec's teeth gently pulled on my lower lip, I pressed only some of my weight down on top of him, not wanting to crush him, one knee sitting comfortably between his legs the other thurther back. The kiss grew more frantic Alec's hands grabbing the hem of my shirt my acting no thurther to remove it. I didn't mind just relishing in the taste of his mouth as he permitted me entrance, one of his hands let go of my shirt and ended up in my hair pulling on it slightly which made me hum pleasantly.

I broke away disconnecting our mouths for a second to press my lips to the base of his neck, Alec's hand griped my hip tighter as I nibbled slowly on the flesh there, I swear I heard him whimper quietly as I sucked gently relishing in the salty taste of his pale skin.

Suddenly Alec's eyes shot open and a frown came across his face, I leaned back off of him feeling the vibrations from his front pocket as well, I licked my lips before looking down at the flushed god beneath me,

"Are you going to answer that?" I asked as the vibrating became more insistent.

Oh how sexy would it be if Alec just grabbed the phone throwing it away and continuing out hot make out session. Instead of that little fantasy, Alec groaned sitting up, his hands detaching from my body as he pulled the simply black (I should have guessed it) phone from his pocket.

He pulled it to his ear his brow knitted together "hello?" he said and I was glad to hear he seemed just as annoyed as I did.

He face softened a bit as he listened to the person on the other side of the line.

"No, Izzy im fine I was just helping Magnus get back home" he listened to his sister, as his silence grew his face became more red.

"Yes, the same Magnus. Really the whole schools talking about it?"

"What?" I asked leaning in trying to hear what she was saying Alec just waved me off covering the phone "apparently the whole school knows about you hitting Jonathan today, it has become the latest gossip"

"Good for them" I said remembering my dear, dear top that had been ruined. Jonathan Morgenstern deserved everything that he got and more.

Alec expression became worried as he listened to the phone. "Yes. Okay im coming back now, alright just make something up until I get there" he said before flipping the phone shut and rubbing his temples.

"Whats wrong?" I asked getting off of his lap to sit a little thurther away, I hope it wasn't The Kiss, or more likely multiple kisses.

Alec groaned none to happy before standing up "It's Aline apparently she has been waiting for me by my house for the last hour, Izzy just found her"

"So-" I said looking up at Alec "what are you going to do"

Alec run a hand through his unkempt hair "I'm going to do what is right" he said before kneeling in front of me "Magnus I really like you, and I think that I want to be with you" his Blue eyes bore into mine as he spoke

"But I can't be with you right now, this, this isn't fair to Aline, and it isn't fair to you. I mean we only just met less then twenty four hours ago"

"Doesn't feel like that" I said lamely knowing where this convocation was headed, I stayed silent none the less letting Alec share his piece.

"But im not ready to be out, Hell I have trouble even admitting it to myself, and though I like you, which I do. I have to be honest that's not going to be enough, im sorry Magnus" he said standing up "I'll show myself out"

As he began to walk away I too stood up following him.

"Wait" I said just as he was about to go through the front door.

"What if we don't do this, I mean, I like you too and I know that you're not ready to be out, but I was being honest when I said I could be your friend. And I want to be your friend Alec"

Alec nodded stepping out of the doorway he stretched out his hand to me "so, friends?" he said offering his hand.

I laughed despite the pit in my gut that had formed I took his hand and grasped it tightly shaking it once "friends" I agreed letting go as he walked out the door.

**AN: **_R&R :) I'll love you for it!_


	12. Aline Penhallow

_**AN:**__ tardiness is not an excuse. I am profusely sorry. But in addition I am thinking about getting a beta? Would anyone be interested or know what that entails? If you were to be my beta you would not only have a say on this story and a choice about where it leads but on my other stories as well so please feel free to PM me if you're interested. Again I am very sorry for this late update and sorry for the lack of Malec… there does have to be some plot you know ;)_

**Alec pov**

I arrived home in a blurry haze the kiss with Magnus had been… wow. I couldn't even describe it. It was like nothing i had ever experienced before. better then my imaginings which had involved jace. Bah! Jace who? Magnus could dominate my fanticies with thoes hands of his and tongue... as i drove home i could still feel my heart fluttering in my chest threatening to break out of my ribs and burst into the late afternoon. I just felt so elated.

But as i rounded the corner driving down onto my street guilt wrecked my system.

Aline. She may be annoying and have simply the worst timing in the world but she didn't deserve to be cheated on. I walked up the porch to my house trying to hold my head high; I had to do it, simply because it was right, I couldn't string Aline on any longer.

I was going to break up with her. I just had no idea how to do it

"Hey Alec where have you been?" Izzy smirked knowing full well where I had been.

I glared at her "Izzy now is not the time"

She just smiled wider kicking her boots off and leaning back on the kitchen bench drumming her manicured fingers on the side bench. "you might want to put on a scarf or something on before you head up to Max's room"

I grabbed my neck flushing as I inspected the skin in the nearest reflective surface. A bright almost purple looking love bite was just on above my shoulder. I blushed tightening my grip remembering Magnus gently sucking on the skin, Nibbling. Teasing. Tasting.

My throat had suddenly become dry I ignored Izzy's sniggering as I pulled my sweater up covering most of the hickey. God my first hickey. I would marvel at it later, right now I had a job to do.

"She's in Max's room" Izzy said looking at me from the corner of her eye "Alec are you going to-"

"Yes" I said knowing what she was going to ask. She grabbed my shoulder turning me to face her "Alec this has gone on long enough it's the right thing to do"

I just nodded "so she's in Max's room" I smirked knowing what I would probably find when I went there.

"Yer he dragged her up there to show her some _Naruto_"

I smiled slightly heading up to Max's room, though my feet felt heavier with each step.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever seen <em>Death Note<em>?" Max asked Aline his eyes wide as I walked in the door "hey Alec" he smiled not taking his eyes off Aline. At the sound of my name Aline whirled around flicking her long ebony black hair out of her face her grin grew huge as she saw me. "Alec!" she said smiling wide. Before I could do anything Aline had gotten up throwing her arms around my neck.

"Hey Aline" I said a little shakily. Patting her back gently.

"I missed you" she said looking up at me her cheeks a rosy red as she smiled shyly. She pressed her cheek to my chest sighing contently "it feels as though I haven't seen you for ages"

"Yer" I stuttered sheepishly acutely aware of my brother watching us.

I slowly detached myself from Aline's grip turning to Max, a sinking feeling in my gut. "You don't mind if I borrow Aline for a bit, do you?"

Max shook his head returning to his book thing "na its okay" he said a little disappointedly Aline smiled at Max and ruffled his hair "hey I'll be back later, maybe you can show me _Death Note_ then"

Max smiled up at her his eyes shining. I my gut turned when I realised just what I would be doing, Aline did get on well with Max. He looked to her as a second sister way before we started going out. Back when she was just a family friend and things were simpler.

"Yer I would like that" he said grinning digging his nose back into his book.

I turned and left swallowing the lump in my throat Aline followed behind me, I barely felt her reach for my hand as she grasped it between her own. I led her to my room trying to slow down my heart beat, trying to convince myself this was for the best.

"Alec is something wrong?" Aline asked when I closed my bedroom door behind her. I sat on my bed and she followed resting against the head not letting go of my hand. I wanted her to let go, this would be so much harder unless she let go.

"Im just tired you know it's been a long couple of days" I said scratching my head figuring out how I could start this. _Its not you it's me?_

Aline was silent for a moment looking at me with a mixture of hurt and disappointment. She knew I was lying, hell I was the worst liar in the world. Yet I had almost managed to fool everyone.

"Im sorry about Cat" Aline said breaking the silence that had settled over us she rubbed small circle patterns into my hand making it all the more harder to pull away.

Wait Cat? I didn't have a cat. What the hell?

Aline noted my vacant stare "Your uncles cat that died" she spoke slowly looking at me perplexed. Aline Asian in background but full blown Australian. She dressed pretty casually tonight sporting a pair of blue jeans and a pea green coat that was tailored at the end.  
>It hit me then that that was my lame excuse I used so I didn't have to go out on our date last night. God that seemed like days ago "oh yer that to" I said trying to make my voice sound full of mourning.<br>Aline smiled shyly leaning off the bed head she kneeled right infount of me reaching into her green coat pocket "I brought you a gift that might cheer you up, I have it right" she paused frowning her hand digging into her other pocket before she pulled out a yellow envelope "Ah here you go" she handed it to me trying to hide her excited smile.

I flipped the envelope over warily; yellow was a very… bright colour. It was sealed with a small glitterely sticker of a orange cat saying 'have a purr-fect day!' just looking at the glittered sticker made me think of Magnus, making me almost want to pass out.  
>"Thanks Aline you really didn't have to" I said, wishing that she wasn't so nice to me. Always so patient with me. Just wishing that I hadn't of lead her on. Wished that she wasn't sometimes the perfect girlfriend, especially not mine. I wish I wasn't gay.<p>

Aline jumped a little on her knees as she answered watching the envelope in anticipation. I wanted to be so excited but I was filled with dread. "Yes I did, it's my job as your girlfriend to support you, especially when you need me" her eyes had this shiny quality and I almost thought she was going to cry but instead she gestured to the envelope; "You're supposed to open it silly"

I snorted slipping my thumb up under the sticker lifting the lid easily. I reached inside and pulled out two silver slips of paper I turned them over in my hands and felt my entire plan, my entire resolve crumble and dissolve leaving me feeling cold and vulnerable. And sick. I felt sick for being filled with dread at the two slips of paper I held in my hands.

"Its… formal tickets" I managed to say my voice was quiet, I couldn't take my eyes off the paper, this sealed the deal I couldn't I just couldn't handle this.

Aline's voice broke through the poisonous haze that surrounded me "I know it's a little unorthodox, I mean the boy is traditionally supposed to ask the girl but. I heard about what you did today, helping that new student out-" I couldn't meet her gaze, as I looked away chewing on my bottom lip trying not to scream or hit something "-and I couldn't have been more proud to have such a caring boyfriend. And well" she blushed looking away as she spoke "I mean… I have dreamed about going to my senior formal ever since I was little, and I know that with you their by my side it will be one of the happiest moments of my teenage life"

I was the worst person alive. I was a bug that deserved to be crushed; no I was the microscopic dirt that was attached to the scum on the fungus that was on the bug's foot. I was dirty scum infested bug toe fungus.

"Alec?" Aline said her voice worried at my prolonged silence.  
>"I…I" I couldn't speak. I was meant to break up with her and then she goes and does this? Why was this so hard! What did I do to deserve making this choice?<br>Aline leant forward and placed her hand on my knee I tried not to flinch I really did, Aline either didn't notice or chose to ignore it "_shh_, you don't have to say anything yet, im sorry I stole your thunder, but I just saw that they were being sold today and" she sat back second guessing herself, now she really did look like she was on the verge of tears "god its too much isn't it? I know that you like your privacy…" she trailed off looking down.

God I felt so bad.  
>"Aline, this is very nice and thoughtful but-" but I don't love you. But I'm gay. But i have cheated on you. But I'm a horrible person. But im a horrible person and a fag. There were so many ways to end that sentence but my mouth wouldn't let me form the words, it was as if my body was taken over by guilt and fear. How could I protect myself from the truth of what I was when Aline wasn't around? What would people think when they found out and the truth was written across my face. As long as Aline was around I wasn't under suspicion. I was safe from the hate. As long as Aline was around Jonathan and his gang couldn't hurt me. At least not in the way I feared most. The part about myself I have tried to hard to fight, but ever since I had one drunken encounter with Magnus Bane, flipped my entire lifes plan and lifes denial out of wack.<p>

I hated Magnus for doing this to me. What once was flirtation, intrigue and lust was now annoyance jealously that his life was so easy and fear. What if he exposed me?

"But-" Aline said looking physically deflated for every minute I was silent.

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes the painful illusion had to continue. What was I thinking making myself so vulnerable in this town, how could I let one moment of happiness about being gay ruin my carefully laid out life. I had a life I had a girlfriend. I was good at school and I was liked. I needed nothing else. And nothing was going to ruin that for me. "But what would I wear?" the words sounded half hearted even to my ears that were throbbing along with the rapid beating of my heart.

"Does that mean?" Aline said her smile so bright and so wide it hurt to look at. It hurt my heart to look at how I was using her, as an escape.

I plastered on a fake smile that looked more like I was constipated "Yes. Im going to go to the formal with you"

She squealed in delight throwing her arms around my neck and showering my cheek with kisses before regaining her composure and blushing furiously, I was too but for different reasons. "Thankyou so much Alec, you don't know how much this means to me!" she said again hugging me tightly, I imagined her arms being a little more muscular, her chest flatter and her hair glittered and spiked. My chest began to ache. When she pressed her lips to mine I could almost feel ghostly cherry flavoured lips replace her smaller, plain ones.

"I love you so much!" she said pressing her forehead against mine her dark eyes looking into mine.

I felt numb. But smiled all the same while my insides withered. "I love you too" _Magnus._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _sorry no malec today but what did you think of Aline? And OMG a formal! What will happen? Remember if you're interested in being my beta/my partner in crime pm me ;)_

_I would like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing relentlessly, seriously guys im am sorry for sucking at keeping to a schedule and keeping you waiting :(_

**animefreak1713**,** DC**, **MerielTLA **_(I think you have reviewed nearly every chapter! You deserve a big glitterely hug! Seriously though thankyou so much!),_** Breathless02**,** GimmeIceCream **_(your reviews don't annoy me! in my opinion you can never have too many reviews)_** fashionnightmare**,** MagnusIsHot**,** MagnificentMagnusBane**,** AlecBane**,** LoveIsEverything**,** ParanoidObserver**,** ILuvYa44**,** XxhushhushxX**,** malec 4 ever IssyRed **_IM SORRY IF I MISSED YOU BUT YOU ARE STILL AMAZING!_

_-Jes __ x _


	13. summoned

**AN:** _OH MN GEE! __**Over fifty reviews!**__**Thankyou all so much**__! Eep my first extreme number of reviews! And thankyou again to every one who has reviewed and shared their opinion on this story trust me I take it all into account! I always thought __**Alec was a coward in CoB**__ for not acknowledging Magnus so I am trying to work that angle, im glad to see people have picked up on that! thankyou to everyone who offered to be my beta honestly i didnt think there would be so many ;) so this chapter is dedicated to my new beta_

_*drum roll* _

**_ im losing Hope! _**_thankyou so much for being an excellent Beta and making this chapter happen! (and getting it back to me so early, im going to work on my own efficiency skills)_

**Magnus pov.**

"That is the last time I ever let you sleep on my bed, Meow I swear to god you almost killed me!" I mumbled dragging my feet across the ground. Chairman Meow following me, his little bell collar jingling as he pranced behind me. Breaking the early morning silence in my house. He was smug, happy that he almost killed his master by sitting on his face. This morning I got the biggest shock and a mouth full of cat fur when I awoke.

The worst possible wake up call ever.

I hauled my body to the kitchen flicking on the kettle before leaning back and closing my eyes.

Magnus Bane was not an early morning person. I sat back listening to the kettle boil. The drowsiness settling in. I was never really good with getting up early, and since I missed a year of school (AN: as I stated before Magnus is eighteen, but he is in Alec's year which is year eleven) I had gotten used to a laid back lifestyle. It wasn't like anyone cared that I dropped out. That was until Jenny came into the picture.

In a way I was grateful for my aunts kindness even though she was only twelve when my mother found out she was pregnant with me. I had heard that she was always constantly speaking to me even before I could even hear. Now that Jenny was thirty she had claimed legal guardianship over me, she was more like a big sister then an actual parent figure. And though she was the head midwife at the hospital, making her daily quota of work about 14 hours, she still managed time to hang out with me.

I opened my eyes as the kettle stopped boiling before I poured the water into the ground coffee beans. God coffee how would I last without you?

"Coffee need coffee!" came the sound of Jenny as she entered the kitchen, her arms stretched out as she shuffled along in her pink fluffy dressing gown groaning like a zombie.

I chuckled as she shuffled past, eyes squinted shut "Coffee!" She groaned louder sitting at the kitchen table placing her head on her arm.

"And good morning to you too" I said pouring her a cup as well adding two sugars before placing it in front of her.

"Magnus?" Jenny said closing her eyes tight and stretching one hand out to touch my face, she cupped my cheek gently "Magnus is that you I barley recognize you with out all that gunk on your face"

I slapped her out stretched hand away, which made her laugh opening her eyes recovering from her fake blindness.

I smiled at my aunt. "Do not diss the holy gunk!" I said snapping my fingers in a Z formation.

Jen just shrugged peering at me over the rim of her mug, which was tightly clasped between her two hands. "You look so much more natural without all that stuff Magnus, you look great just the way you are."

I snorted not believing my hippy guardian, with all her free love and meditation it was hard to take what she said seriously "And you look like death warmed up."

Like me she was thin and tall but she was not of Indonesian background like my mother. Her hair was a Chestnut brown and was piled high on top of her head held together by two long clips. The only way you could see that we were related was by our eyes, the mossy green and gold was a trade mark among my fathers side of the family.

At the tiniest hint of a thought about my father, I immediately blocked him out gripping my cup tighter; Jen didn't seem to notice that I was mentally cursing her brother.

"Ouch!" She said placing a hand over her chest "When you start working 14 hours a day plus looking after a bratty teen come to me and we will assess your looks" She said winking at me, which made me chuckle.

"Bratty?" I said feigning mock hurt "I am not bratty."

Jen just laughed, rolling her eyes. we fell into a comfortable silence both drinking our caffeine in peace. Well Jen was, I was trying not to think about Jacob. My father. Now was not the time to fall into that pit of despair.

"So no babies today?" I asked trying to distract my thoughts.

Jen grinned her almost perfect teeth looking pearly white as always "No, thank god! I was literally getting to the point where I was trying to shove them back in, so I could take a break!"

I gaped at her "That is disgusting!" I said now trying to destroy the mental image that had caused.

"That's what this town gets for not using protection." Jen said visibly disturbed. Ever since we moved here Jen was convinced that this town had begun to breed like rabbits. It was all a bit overwhelming for her.

I could sense the beginnings of a rant so I butted in; "You would think that with all the pharmacies in town kids would just buy one packet and use the damned things."

Jen nodded finishing the last of her coffee before standing up and running the sink.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked more out of politeness then interest. Today was one of the very rare, very few days that jenny got off. So I presumed that she was going to do what she did every other day.

"I was thinking about taking a lavender bath, doing some remedial yoga, and reading for a bit, you know relaxing." I nodded. Yep exactly what she always does. And Jen turned to me frowning slightly as she pulled out two pieces of bread and popped them down into the toaster "Don't you have school today?"

I groaned hitting my head none to lightly against the table "Ugh, don't remind me."

She smirked going to the fridge and pulling out a long green bottle labeled 'flax seed oil' I tried not to gag in my mouth I watched her in disgust as she spread the flax seed oil over her now popped toast, I had tried it once and vowed to never again. It was just foul.

"Well you might want to get ready, you know how long it takes you to doll yourself up in all that crap" She said sniggering to herself.

I eyed her fluffy dressing gown that just stopped under her knees revealing her pajama bottoms which were purple and covered in smiling cartoon monkeys. "Coming from the thirty year old woman who still wears monkey pajamas."

"Hey!" Jen exclaimed placing a hand on her hip, her butter knife in the other hand "I have a knife, you know that right."

I scoffed finishing off my own coffee. "Yes, death by blunt butter knife. I can imagine the headlines now."

Jen just rolled her eyes at me bringing her plate over to the table. "Speaking of all things headline worthy? Have you made any friends at school? Or better yet… is there any cute guys?" She said waggling her eyebrows in a very perverted way.

"Please Jen I'm pretty sure that what you just said… is illegal." But I couldn't help but smile. Chairman meow brushed against my leg begging to be fed. I sighed standing up and heading over to the kitchen cupboard where we kept the cat food. Honestly it was small tasks like this that, I wished I could just snap my fingers and they would be done. He purred louder once I set the food down in front of him, practically knocking me over as he raced to it.

Jen watched me the corners of her mouth tilted up "Come on spill Maggie, I know your hiding something."

"There's nothing to tell" I lied thinking of those dam blue eyes. Honestly what was wrong with me? I had never fantasized about a guy for this long, except after I saw Taylor lautner shirtless in one of those crappy Twilight movies. (Yes I went to see those but I only did so I could watch Taylor. Yes he was defiantly one hunky piece of ab). But still Alec was just so different, instead of thinking of him in a purely sexual manner I found my self fantasizing us just sitting and talking maybe watching a movie. I must be coming down with something.

Jen stilled questioned me, knowing I was lying. She would have made a great CIA agent. "I hear the words but don't believe 'em, there has to be someone who has captured your intrigue, even now you have that wistful smile-" she said and instantly I frowned, wistful smile? What was that about I didn't smile like that! Especially not when thinking of someone else!

"Honestly the way you picture me sometimes" I shook my head. "Should I worry?"

Jen shrugged and in that moment she reminded me so much of my father. I had to grip the side of the table because I began to shake.

A flash of concern crossed Jens face, but she didn't persist. We had a rule; conversations that involved her brother were out of the question. Anything about the past was also out. That was one of my terms she agreed to, that made me start to live with her. I mentally slapped myself. Come on get it together Magnus!

"If you don't tell me I'm locking Gilligan's Island away-" She said breaking the ice that seemed to fill the air around me.

"No" I said quietly, she knew how much I adored that show!

"-For a month!" She smiled triumphantly knowing she had won. That sneaky witch.

"That's blackmail!" I exclaimed outraged. Where was the justice that I so greatly deserved!

"My house my rules" She said nonchalantly. In a way that would make me proud, if it wasn't for the dire circumstances.

"His names Alec" I said, usually I would tell Jenny anything, she was like my girl confident. But Alec just was different; I wanted to keep him private. I felt like that if I told someone, even Jen, that it would all disappear and it wouldn't be real.

Alexander Lightwood made me unsure. This was strange to me. I liked strange.

Jenny smiled, it was warm and made dimples appear on her right side. How could I stay mad at that? "Alec is short for?"

"Alexander" I answered loving how the name just rolled off my tongue. I wished Alec was here to hear me say that, he would probably blush and insist a call him Alec. But Alexander was just such a delicious name.

"How old is he?" She asked her interest peaking now as she watched me.

"Sixteen turning seventeen, so a year younger" I said though now that I thought about it I didn't know exactly when he turned seventeen. I would have to ask next time I see him.

Wait. What was I thinking?

"Oh a young hottie. Hair, eye color, height?" Jenny asked leaning on her elbows now. I rolled my eyes but answered all her ridiculous questions.  
>"On a scale from Johnny Depp to Taylor Lautner how hot is he?"<p>

I sighed thinking back to him in the guy's toilets yesterday. His chest so pale and smooth like marble, chizzled in all the right places, muscled, defined. I imagined touching his skin, kissing it. Quickly I shook my head to clear it of 'those thoughts'. "Hes not even on the scale Jen, he's like a Demi-god sent from gay heaven. But he tries to down play his looks with ugly sweaters and holey shoes."

"So have you used that cancer inducing cell to phone him yet?" Jen asked, her distaste for technology hadn't evaporated over night. Damn.

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not ringing him, I asked him to ring me but…"

Jens eyes went wide. "Wow that's unlike you."

"How so?" I frowned not liking her tone. Alec had asked how I knew so much about him. I had said I was good at reading people, well Jenny had showed me that talent.

It seemed she wanted to get her two cents in; "You don't like letting others have control, you usually say you will ring so you can determine the stakes, the balls in your court so to speak"

I sat back for a moment staring right into Jen's intense gaze, both our eyes were level and both of us were silent. There was often moments like this where I had to mull over what she said. Sometimes it made sense, other times not so much.

I finally broke the silence, ignoring the nagging thought that had started to try to penetrate my thoughts. "I really have to stop telling you about my love life."

Jen smiled though she seemed disappointed at my response. "Or lack there of."

"Don't you have your own life?" I asked dying to get the subject off me for once. That was the thing about talking with Jenny; she had a way of getting to you. She knew just what was happening without you even having to tell her. It was unnerving.

I wondered if that was what Alec felt when I talked to him?

"Mags" I mentally cringed at the nick name she had adopted for me "I work fourteen hours almost every day of the week and after that I'm usually too tired to do anything else I have no life, I'm living vicariously through you."

I sniggered. "Isn't that a bit seedy."

Jen stood up and sighed. "There is just no reaching you Magnus Bane, you're an impenetrable fortress."

I just smirked as I too stood up and started to leave the room.

"Magnus," Jen said before I could leave the room. "Cut down on the amount of food you're giving Chairman Meow, hes getting a little plump."

At that Meow gave a small hiss in the direction of Jen before returning to his food bowl. Which now that I looked at it was about two times the size of him. "I don't think hes going to like that."

Jen shrugged. "Well tough cookies, he needs a diet. Other wise he will get fat and die."  
>"Nice to see you're a glass half full person Jenifer" I said leaving the room before she could reply.<p>

I caught a reflection of myself in the mirror. I needed to get a move on before I had to head to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec Pov<strong>

'The senior school formal for years 11 and 12! Save the date (October 13th) for this night of unforgettable moments with that special someone. Tickets cost $25 dollars and can be purchased at the reception desk. The theme is glamorous so dress to impress! An after party is assured and pre ordered photos can also be purchased.'

I glared at the decorated sign, its purple clashing with golden writing mocking me.

Yes that was right. I was feeling inferior to a poster. It wasn't even a good poster. It was one of those crappy ones.

"And my dress is going to be a lemon yellow with a white shawl" Aline's voice broke through my thoughts making me want to scream. EVEN I KNEW THAT SHE WOULD LOOK LIKE A GIANT MARIGNE PIE!

"Or-" Sophie Aline's best friend said. "You could have a white dress with a yellow shawl!"

Aline gripped Sophie's forearms jumping up and down as she started to shriek "Oh my god! That's perfect."

I leaned against my locker banging my head against it gently as not to draw attention to myself. Ever since last night when I had finally managed to get Aline home all I had been getting was texts, and phone calls and even emails about the formal. What shoes should she get, what suit was I going to wear, what color, when should she get the dress, what color and type of flower was the corsage going to be, who would we arrive with, limo or walk? Would we go out to dinner before or after, would I wear a tie or a bow tie what color?

The questions went on and on and on and on. And it wouldn't be so bad, I mean if she actually let me answer some. Just when I was about to answer she would quickly change her mind or answer her own question.

It was infuriating.

"Alec sweetie, don't do that you'll get a headache" Aline said tapping my shoulder briefly before returning to her conversation with Sophie about weather to wear socks or not.

"I already have a headache" I mumbled into the metal.

Aline hugged my shoulder. "I have some Panidol in my locker if you want?" She said placing her hand on my forehead brushing my hair aside. I moved away which made her scowl.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks" I mumbled adverting my gaze.

She nodded and grabbed Sophie's arm. "We'll be right back" She said turning to leave. I sighed once she disappeared out of sight.

My locker was cool against my forehead which made me smile. Ever since I had agreed to go to the formal with her and chicken out on my breaking up, (yes this morning Izzy had multiple times hit me over the head calling me a coward and many other cowardly names.) Aline had been more clingy then usual.

And that was a lot.

I felt someone's eyes on my back so I turned around and felt my gut twist.

Magnus Bane was smiling at me, today sporting fluoro green skinny jeans and… was that my top?

I felt my neck and face warm as Magnus winked at me gesturing my over with one long glittered finger.

My feet shuffled over on their own accord, taking me towards Magnus. His arms crossed over his chest making my top ride up further exposing a strip of his glossy caramel skin. I gulped standing in front of him making sure that I was looking straight at him, trying to frown.

"Hello blue eyes" He flashed me a grin placing a hand on his hip.

"Don't call me that Magnus" I said trying to sound authoritative but I sounded pleading.

His hand reached out and gently rubbed my upper arm, even though I was wearing a sweater goose bumps appeared. I moved my arm away stepping back one step, a flash of hurt crossed Magnus' face but he quickly hid it with a smirk.

"You didn't mind me touching you yesterday. In fact I think you enjoyed it."  
>"Why are you wearing my top today?" I hissed hunching closer when some people walked past. Magnus chuckled gesturing to the shirt. "What this old thing."<br>"Magnus this isn't funny."

Magnus shrugged. "I mean this in a completely none stalker way but, it smells nice. It smells like you."

My mouth was agape. I closed it with a sudden pop glancing around my face beetroot red "You can't say stuff like that at school!"

"And why not?" He said stepping closer. "I was thinking last night, it occurred to me we have something in common."

I glared at him. His eyes trailed to my lips making me want to cover my mouth. But I didn't.

"Apart from the obvious" He said smirking.

"And when did this big revelation hit you?" I said making my voice sound as sour as possible.

Magnus smirked his eyes looking past me and I felt myself turn. Aline was heading down the hall Sophie in tow. Aline was watching me her eyebrows knit a confused look on her face. Sophie was full on glaring at me.

"We both need each other" He whispered from behind me. At first I felt flustered at the way he said it, how his hand briefly touched my lower back. But then I grew angry. I whirled around to face him but he was already heading down the hall his bag slung over his shoulder he sent me a backwards glance and my heart shuddered expectantly.

Why did he always have the last word?

"Alec?" Aline asked slipping in beside me her hand threading with mine giving it a little bit to tight squeeze. "I got you the Panidol."

"Thanks" I said taking the pills swallowing them ignoring the bottle of water that Aline held out to me. It stung my throat slightly but I didn't care too much.

"I got you some water" Aline said, and I swear I heard her voice waver.

"That's not going to help them work" Sophie said snidely. I shot her a glare. I never liked her much. She always was gossiping and whispering things behind people's backs. I never knew why Aline hanged out with her.

The crackle of the old school speakers sounded through out the hall signaling an announcement. "Could Jonathan Herondale, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane please make their way to the principal's office, thank you. That's Jonathan Herondale, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane."

Sophie smirked as I looked up confused, why was I needed at the office. Let alone principal Valentines office.

Aline spoke my thoughts aloud. "Why do you need to go to the principal?" She asked looking up at me.

"I don't know," I said honestly letting her hand go. "I have to go."

She made a move to follow me. "I'll come too."  
>I groaned inwardly. "Aline no. Go to class I'll see you later."<p>

She nodded her eyes watering her head down, I sighed coming over to her and regrettably placing a quick kiss on the top of her forehead. "I'll see you later."

She practically squealed with happiness hugging me close. I managed to pull away heading down the hall looking straight ahead as I worried about why I was going to the one place in all this school I was most afraid of.

Apart from the boys locker room of course.

….

Jonathan smiled watching as the stupid Chinese girl skipped off to class. As the blond girl, Sophie edged closer towards him. He grinned.

"So?" He asked pulling the girl aside. She looked up at him with lust and adoration. It made him sick.

"There is something defiantly up between them" She said. Slinking her arms around his neck. He pulled her into the closest empty class room shutting the door behind them.

"I knew it." He said pushing her aside. She grumbled stamping her foot a pout on her viciously make-up covered face.

"Why do you even care?" She asked, examining her nails

Jonathan snorted. "Because dear Sophie, I despise the very existence of one Jace Herondale. And my father once told me to find your enemies weakness."

"So," She said stepping towards him and pressing her lips gently against his. "What is the notorious Jace's weakness?"

At this Jonathan grinned, pulling Sophie's body roughly against his own she gasped as he cupped her cheek giving it a pat. "Those he cares about most. You hurt the ones he loves and you hurt him. He doesn't care about himself but if you get to the ones he cares about, make them suffer, humiliate them, hurt them. It hurts him."

Jonathan smiled pushing Sophie away, she stumbled slightly swearing under her breath as he gripped the door handle.

"And that is why I need Alexander Lightwood. I can kill two birds with one stone" Jonathan said, smirking exiting the room leaving Sophie alone in the dark class room just as the bell sounded through the empty halls.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please!<p> 


	14. caught out

**Magnus pov**

"Could Jonathan Herondale, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane please make their way to the principal's office, thank you. That's Jonathan Herondale, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane."

I knew what this was about. That sleazy Morgenstern had crawled back to his father and probably made up some putrid lie, though I didn't know why Alec was involved. It made me boil with anger to think that Alec was going to get in trouble, even though he didn't do anything wrong.

All he did was give me a shirt!

A very small, very 'Alec' shirt.

God Jonathan was such a pain. Practically getting away with bloody murder, but being protected by his father. If Jonathan was anything to go by I had to assume Principal Morgenstern was just as big of an arse hole as his son.

I turned around and followed the signs and general direction opposite the flow of students to get to the main office. The trip wasn't nearly as confusing as I thought it would be, it was only my second day and already I was getting used to the cramped surroundings. Smaller was easier.

I got to the office, and I saw Jace Herondale sitting out the front. His legs stretched out and hands behind his head, eyes closed. I sat one seat away making an obvious effort to slam my bag on the ground next to him, he didn't even flinch. He looked like he was asleep or dead.

Now that I look closely I could see the faintness of a black eye around his right eye which made me smile. Yes, I was a sadistic bastard sometimes.

"You know fancy, if you wanted to perv on me all you had to do was ask" He said, eyes still closed.

I stifled a laugh. "Don't flatter yourself Blondie, you're not my type."

His lips tilted up in a faint smile, he opened one eye looking at me expectantly. "So I've noticed." Was all he said closing his eye again.

"Oh?" I asked offhandedly not really caring about the boy's opinion. So this was the guy Alexander liked. I could see the appeal though like I saw at the party he was too try hard, too pretty boy for my liking.

Though I couldn't talk.

He didn't answer just chuckled quietly, it was then I noticed he had an earphone in one ear "I have to commend you," He said after a moments silence. "You sure know how to punch."

I smiled fondly at the memory of Jonathan's face cracking under my fist; ah it was moments like those I treasured most. "What can I say? I know how to hold my own."

"I never doubted that."

"Good."

Jace smirked stretching his, well tanned muscled arms out in front of him sitting up. His eyes flickered to me and flashed with the faintest hint of recognition before he smiled widely showing perfectly straight teeth.

"Nice top" He said, in a tone that made me think that he knew it was Alec's.

I wasn't lying when I said it smelled like him, no I don't go around sniffing people for fun. It was just a sort of slightly musky clean smell that made my nose tingle slightly.

I liked it.

"Thanks" I said turning my head in the direction of on coming foot steps.

Alexander in all his glory was shuffling down the empty hallway his head down hands in his pockets. As he neared us he looked up. First his eyes went to Jace, his lips smiling slightly, then to me. Only for the briefest of moments before he looked down, his expression unreadable.

I sighed. Thinking of how stupid I was this morning for egging him on. I was annoyed I guess. Before hand I had seen him with the short Chinese girl who I presumed was Aline. They didn't look broken up. In fact I could hear most of their conversation from only a short distance away. He was taking her to the formal. I knew it was stupid to be jealous, I never had been jealous of someone before 'except celebrities' but in that moment I wished I could just poof Aline away so I could be with Alec.

But he was too damn scared to be honest with himself. He was also too scared to break up with his beard. And too scared to admit he had feelings for not only Jace, but me too.

"Magnus I really like you and I think that I want to be with you." That very sentence sent my stomach fluttering and my heart racing in the most surreal way. I hadn't felt like this before, it was unknown.

"Why hello Alec, we were just talking about you" Jace said, smirking at Alexander as he slid into the seat next to him.

Alec instantly looked worried. Shooting me a death glare that made me frown while turning to Jace, ignoring me. "Why are we here?" He said. A pitiful way to change the subject.

I just snorted at both, pretending to pop my I-pod headphones in my ears. But listening to the two boys instead.

Jace's voice was condescending. "Isn't it obvious, Jonathan told on us."

Alec frowned his nose wrinkling slightly, it made me smile as I watched him from the corner of my eye. "You make it sound so pre-school."

Jace shrugged leaning back glancing from me, (who was pretending to not be listening) to Alec, (who looked like he wouldn't mind sinking into the floor.) "So what have you been up to lately Alec? Word on the street is your taking Aline to the formal."

I made a small grunting noise of indifference, but nothing more. Alec shot me an almost apologetic look that I chose to ignore.

"How do you know that?" He asked, his eyes giving Jace a warning to shut up. I smiled.

"Aline has been spreading the word all over town, here check out her profile" Jace said, flipping his phone open and passing it across to Alec.

Alec stared intently down at the contraption, his hair falling in his eyes. I felt the urge to brush it away but his own hand beat me to it.

"Shit" He muttered. Handing the phone back, his eyes lingering on Jace's bemused face far longer then necessary. My stomach twisted in knots and I couldn't believe I was feeling jealous of two completely different people in the same day.

"It's kind of funny" Jace said tucking the phone away.

Alec looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"I always thought you weren't that into Aline" Jace said turning to Alec, blocking him from my view. Damn. I wanted to see Alec's face when he answered. I wanted to see him try to deny it.

I heard Alec stutter and imagined how cute his expression would be right at this moment."Well… I…ah."

Jace continued ignore Alec's choked out words. Good. I hoped he choked, then maybe I could give him CPR. "I could have sworn that lately, you had been paying less attention to her."

Alec composed himself staring Jace down. "I'm just stressed. You know about the football match this weekend."

Oh, a footy match. Alec getting all hot and sweaty in short shorts. I licked my lips smirking to myself.

Jace waved a hand absently. "Oh, that, that will be a breeze." He glanced sideways at me, and I looked right back smiling. Pretending to be really into my music.

He turned to Alec speaking slightly lower. "But you know I thought that maybe something else might be distracting you?"

I could have sworn Alec's eyes flickered to me for a second, determined not to blow my cover I looked away. Alec sighed leaning back. "No... Just the Game."

"I see." Was all Jace said before turning to me his hand reaching over and pulling out my I-pod headphones.

"Hey!" I said trying to sound annoyed as Jace smirked at me letting the head phone go.

"Are you going to the Football game this weekend?" He asked.

I felt Alec's eyes bug out of his skull and his face turn crimson. Alec playing footy, I wouldn't miss that for the world!

"Why do you want to know?" I asked pretending to sound bored. I didn't even enjoy footy that much but the appeal of Alec was too much to ignore.

"Well I just wondering if maybe you wanted to come to get pizza with us after the game" Jace said, as if it was the most casual request in the world

"Jace…" Alec whispered, but not quiet enough for me not to hear him.

"Why Jace I never knew you felt that way about me" I said, my voice full of sarcasm as I tapped a glittery nail on the inside of my wrist.

Alec coughed while Jace smirked holding his hands up in surrender. "Hey it was just a friendly invite, but if you don't want to go…"

"Pizza?" I repeated, interrupting him. My eyes on Alec's face, he shifted looking away.

I turned back to Jace's knowing gaze and that's when it hit me.

Jace knew, in his own little way he knew. I wasn't sure if he knew Alec liked him yet but it was all settling into place now. Jace knew that I liked Alec and that Alec was gay, or at least interested in guys. At least he seemed to know. But Alec obviously didn't see this.

"Yes you know, traditionally Italian, flat round dough, various toppings, tomato sauce, cheese" Jace finished saying with a drawl, which actually made me hungry.

He shook his head seeming to be clearing his thoughts. "Unless you're like a vegan or something then I'm sure we could scrounge up some grass for you to chew on."

"Jace!" Alec said warning him. It stung a little knowing that Alec didn't want me there. Or maybe he did and was just afraid. I decided to believe the latter.

Jace turned to Alec, slight annoyance in his voice, which was probably the most emotion I had heard from him all day. "What? I'm just making him feel welcome, he is alone in this school after all."

Thanks Jace way to make a guy feel welcome.

Jace's tone seemed to shut Alec up who was staring intently at is shoes probably hoping to get sucked into the floor. Jace turned back to me an eyebrow raised. "So what do you say?"

I smiled my eyes trained on Alec's face, as I watched his cheeks flushed with color and even though he was refusing to acknowledge me I knew he knew I was watching him.

"I'm a meat lover all the way" I smirked. Alec's face turned a beetroot red and he almost choked on the air he was breathing making Jace look at him confused.

"Excellent, it's a date" Jace said clapping his hands once before standing up just as the receptionist walked through the door, the brown pencil skirt she was wearing only making it more plainly obvious that she had no hips what so ever.

"Principal Morgenstern is willing to see you now" She said he voice sounding like her nose was being held. I sniggered.

"See isn't today just dandy?" Jace said as he began to follow the receptionist into the office

"Oh and Alec" He said, turning around to Alec who was still sitting on the chair with his head down.

"Yeah?" Alec said looking up at him, and I hated the hidden admiration I saw there. It made me want to twist Jace's curly blond head off.

"You might want to get your shirt back from Magnus, he might get glitter stains on it" Jace said chuckling entering the office.

Alec spluttered, sending a quick embarrassed look my way before following his best friend. I followed both of them smiling to myself. I really liked pizza.

Alec Pov

Principal Morgenstern's office always sent shivers down my spine. I had never really been here. Maybe once or twice but usually that would be in a positive light. If there was ever such a thing when it came to Valentine Morgenstern.

Valentine Morgenstern reminded me of an eerily calm sociopath. He looked upon everyone with either down right repulsion or hidden distaste. I had heard he wanted to reinforce the 'strap' back into our school.

Valentine Morgenstern was not a pleasant man.

The office was a drab piece of work, dark and crowded with books and papers, sometimes I thought that Valentine would try to take over the world; he seemed like the type of man to try.

"Boys" Valentines icy cool voice sounded from behind me as I followed Jace into the office. The door clicked shut making me jump. Jace sniggered and Magnus looked down at me in worry. I gulped as Valentine stepped out of the doorway.

He was a very tall very intimidating man, he looked like he could rip a tree out of the ground by its roots. Like his son he had silvery white blond hair cropped in an almost army style. Accompanied by a short shaven white beard. Valentines eyes were the color of black water allowing no light to enter them they looked almost soulless and empty. He wore the traditional gray suit, when I looked at Valentine Morgenstern I always imagined him standing over a collection of bodies, a large sword slung over one shoulder.

He would do anything in his power to achieve his goals, which lead me to believe that if this was some alternate universe and Valentine had immense power he would be capable of mass genocide.

And by the cold vacant glare he was sending Jace's way, I thought that he would start with Jace first.

Valentine walked past us sitting on the large high backed chair his hand crossed in his lap; slowly his Dark eyes scanned each of us, his lips twitched in a grimace as his gaze rested on Magnus.

I felt my fist's clench and wished to be anywhere but here.

"You may sit down" He said, gesturing to the chairs. As soon as the words left his mouth I collapsed onto the nearest chair. Magnus looked at me rolling his eyes before he casually sat down on the chair next to me crossing one leg over the other.

"I'll stand thanks" Jace said coolly. If there was one person in the world that Jace hated more then Jonathan it was his father.

Valentine's eyes narrowed, he didn't like people not obeying him. Maybe that was why he chose to be the principal of this crappy school. No one would dare stand up to him.

Except Jace.

"Suit yourself Jonathan" Valentine said in his creepily calm voice.

Jace's teeth gritted. "My names Jace. Not Jonathan."

Valentine smirked. "Your name is of no importance." Valentine turned to all of us. "I assume you all know why you're here."

"Because your son is a bit of a….snitch?" Magnus said with that superiority tone of voice that made me want to listen to him.

Valentine turned to Magnus his eyes cold. "Don't think I don't know about you Magnus Bane. It would be wise to not test me."

Something shifted in Magnus' demeanor at Valentine's threat. He pursed his lips in a fine line crossing his arms over his chest. Not saying anything more.

Valentine stood up walking over to us. Jace remained standing, glaring up at Valentine.

"All three of you have proven to be a nuisance-"

Magnus stood up abruptly. "Alexander didn't do anything wrong" He said. I looked up at him stunned.

"Magnus" I implored watching as Valentines face became even colder as he scowled at Magnus. Magnus was slightly taller then Valentine which was strange. I briefly wondered what it would be like to be so tall.

Magnus continued. "All Alec did was help me! Why is he being punished?"

Valentine looked down at Magnus as if he was a bug that needed squashing. "It is to my knowledge that Alexander is just as guilty as you Magnus Bane."

"Guilty of what exactly?" Jace said, his voice snide.

"Disturbing the peace. I have worked very hard to make this school the prestigious institute it is." Valentine said. He was proud of this crappy place?

Both Magnus and Jace snorted in unison and I glared at both of them. They were only going to get themselves into more trouble.

Valentine stood right in front of Jace looking down at him with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"Whenever there is authority, there is a natural inclination to be disobedient. It would seem that all three of you are in need of extra discipline. With that being said-" He pointedly looked at all three of us, when his eyes lingered on me I felt cold.

God I hated his man.

"-All three of you are to attend a weeks worth of after school detention."

Instantly both Jace and Magnus erupted into rebuttal.

"What! You're not going to punish your son? He's the one in the wrong here."

"Alec doesn't deserve that! He hasn't done anything!"

I felt myself redden when Magnus was defending me. Valentine seemed almost bored at Jace's and Magnus' outbursts.

"My words are final" He said loudly. Both Jace and Magnus stopped, Jace snarling and Magnus looking indifferent as usual. I still was the only one seated. Valentine sat back down on his chair he numbly flicked through some paperwork.

After a moments silence he looked back up at us his face completely void of all emotion.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" He said, almost as if he was trying not to smile.

I was up and out of their before he could even finish his sentence. I walked straight past the receptionist without looking back I assumed that Jace and Magnus were behind me. Why hadn't I been like Jace and Magnus and stick up for myself? Valentine was being completely unfair. I mean sure Jonathan was his son, but that didn't mean he should get let off the hook!

Great now I was going to spend some of my after noon in detention with Jace and Magnus. If it was going to be anything like before I think that maybe I would rather have detention alone.

And I was also late for history. Great.

Magnus Pov

Regular classes had finished several minutes ago. Already people were beginning to unwind, heading back home beginning their daily afternoon ritual. Probably going down the street or relaxing at home with their X-box.

But here I was sitting in a dark dreary room watching the second hand tick by on the clock. Waiting for someone to tell me what the hell I was supposed to do for detention.

The door creaked open with a loud squeaking sound signaling someone had entered the room. I turned my head watching as Alexander pushed open the door with a sneakered foot, his hands filled with various folders and papers. I watched amused as he struggled holding all the papers as he shuffled across to the desk in front of mine, his face blocked by a large red folder.

"Do you need help?" I asked making a move to stand up. Alec jumped at the sound of my voice, spilling his books and papers to the ground. He glared at me before crouching down to pick them up.

"Someone's a little jumpy" I said leaning on my desk, watching as Alec scrambled for the bits of paper gathering them up in a messy pile.

"I didn't know anyone was in here, you scared me" Alec said his head down hair falling in his face. I felt the urge to push it aside so I could see his eyes, but I fought against it.

"Instead of staring at me you could help me pick them up?" He said, flicking his shaggy hair back as he peered up at me through his lashes. I felt my stomach flip. Which was very unlike it.

God what was it about Alec that made me want to do anything for him?

I bent down opposite him collecting the papers, some where marked papers of students others were timetables and notes, I absently flicked through them. We didn't speak as I handed the paper I collected over to Alec. He reached out and his hand brushed mine as he took them from me. It wasn't like an electric shock per se. It was more like a surge of warmth, that started from where his hand was on mine, climbing its way up my arm till it settled in my chest. It felt so strange. I was so glad I was wearing foundation so he wouldn't notice how white my face had gotten.

Alec breathed in, the sound catching in his throat as our hands connected. His eyes flickering up to mine for the briefest of moments before he pulled away collecting his books and standing up.

"I'm sorry" I heard myself say, my voice sounded quiet even to my own ears. I stood back up dusting my pants off.

"What are you sorry for?" Alec asked. He held the books to his chest like it was a life line.

"I'm not very good at this friend's thing" I said taking my seat. Surprisingly Alec moved so he was sitting on the desk next to mine.

"And you think I am?" He asked looking down at the surface of his desk. There were several scrawled bits of graffiti on it but nothing too interesting.

"You seem to have friends" I said sourly.

Alec turned to me his voice quiet and serious. "Didn't you have friends back at your old school?"

It was my turn to look away. I thought back to my old school, I had friends. But not true ones, or genuine ones. I did have a lot of people who pretended to be my friends. I host parties and well over one hundred people would come. I would know at least three quarters of them. I had a good time. I laughed, I dated. But, I wasn't so sure now. I wondered if I was in a fight, would anyone of my old 'friends' stick up for me. Probably not. Not like how Alec did for Jace. Yet again Alec cared for Jace more then a friend.

"Yeah." I answered waving his question off. "I had tonnes of friends."

Alec nodded believing me he leaned closer to my desk. "I'm sorry about how I have been acting. I mean it's just…"

The door opened and Jace stepped through followed by… Luke?

"Magnus, I didn't expect you to be here" Luke said smiling at me as he put his paper on the desk at the front. I felt a sense of relief knowing that at least detention was being run by a relatively good teacher.

"So you two know each other?" Jace asked sitting down beside Alec propping his feet on his desk. I noticed that Alec had leaned away from me when Luke and Jace entered.

"Magnus here is in my P.E class" Luke said leaning against his desk.

"It's a small world" I said.

"Well," Luke said rubbing his hands together. "let's get this started. Jace I have a special job for you."

"Yay!" Jace said sarcastically, leaning on his hands.

"And Magnus, Alec." Luke said turning to face me. "Mr Malachi, will be running your detention."

"Why are our punishments different?" Alec asked, looking at Jace worriedly.

Luke shrugged. "I guess Val- I mean Mr. Morgenstern thinks that Jace needs a little more discipline then you two, consider yourselves lucky."

"No." Jace said shaking his head. "I'm just a very naughty boy. I do all sorts of bad things. I kick kittens. I make rude gestures at nuns."

"You. Kick. Kittens!" I said making an obvious effort to shrink away from him, thinking of poor Chairman Meow being crushed by blondies big black boot.

Jace turned to me smirking. "Why are you horrified by that?" He asked haughtily.

"Magnus has a cat" Alec said simply, staring at his paper.

Jace turned to Alec eyebrows raised. "And how do you know that Magnus has a cat?"

Alec stopped for a bit before he began to blurt out nonsense. "Did I say cat? No I meant, I didn't mean anything. Magnus you have a cat? I have no idea, I have never… I mean-"

I rolled my eyes. "Smooth, Alexander. Very smooth."

Luke looked at the three of us confusion plain on his face. "I will never get teenagers."

"It's probably for the best" I said ignoring Alec's apologetic looks. Even if they were incredibly cute.

Luke shook his head heading out the door gesturing for Jace to follow.

"Have fun you two" Jace said walking out of the room. Before shouting. "Be safe!"

Alec groaned glancing up at the clock. "We have two hours" He said putting his head in his hands.

"Hmm two hours, just you and me and an empty school" I said my eyes not leaving him. "What ever shall we do?"

Alec sat up his eyes brightening slightly. "Want to play naughts and crosses?" He asked. I had to smile at the enthusiasm he displayed.

"Tempting" I said sarcastically sliding closer so I sitting next to him. "But I have a better idea."

"No" Alec said forcefully, the tops of his cheeks tinged red.

I rolled my eyes. "Please Alexander despite what you think you know about me I am not some sexual deviant."

Alec looked at me, his eyebrows drawn together. He propped a hand under his chin looking at me intently his blue eyes wide.

"That's the point, I don't know much about you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I countered not really wanting to discuss my own life. I would much rather spend how ever long it took Malachi to get here, talking about Alec.

Alec hooked his legs around his chair scooting closer. "If we are going to be friends we should know a bit about each other."

I smiled leaning in closer raising one eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you move here? Certainly there must be better places."

I was afraid he would ask that.

"My aunt moved me here. She thought the country would be good for us, you know small town, peace and quiet" I half lied.

Alec nodded. "What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

I had always dreaded that question. I couldn't tell Alec the truth. Not yet anyway.

Wait what was i thinking, of course I couldn't tell Alec ever.

I plastered a fake smile on my face shaking my head. Pushing away the darkness the threatened to creep into my mind. I had worked too hard to keep it at bay. I was not going to succumb now! All the while my pulse had quickened and my gut ached.

"Now now it's my turn, Alexander Lightwood" I said pulling up my glittery facade. "How long have you liked Jace?"

Alec stiffened slightly, getting this almost panicked look. I regretted asking his almost instantly but Alec shrugged and mumbled. "Almost two years now."

"You do know that he won't feel the same" I said placing my hand on his knee. He moved away so my hand fell back to my side. "You do know he's straight."

"Yes I-"

Before Alec could finish the door was opened and who I assumed was Malachi entered.

He was a small sort of weaselly little man, with beady eyes and a lopsided smile. I moved away from Alec slightly as he entered.

"Hello boys, what a lovely day for detention is it not" He said far too cheerfully to be normal.

Alec mumbled, ducking his head low.

I just nodded unenthusiastically.

"Well," Malachi began setting his folders on the desk. "I have some grading to do. I assume you both have work of your own yes."

Another groan and a nod was all the answer Malachi received.

"Well hop to it boys" Malachi said placing half crescent glasses on his crooked nose. He bent down over his work and didn't look up again for the rest of detention.

I shot a side ways glance at Alexander who nodded. He smiled before starting on his own work.

I began on my own boring work, occasionally catching Alec watching me I smiled to myself.

My work remained untouched for the rest of detention. I was to busy watching Alexander out of the corner of my eye. Head bent over his work, hair in his face his lips pursed in concentration. Several times I caught him sneaking peeks at me. I smiled.

Maybe detention wasn't so bad.

**AN: so sorry this chapter was so late! i hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! and another thankyou to my awesome beta im losing hope check out her stories they are so good!  
>jes :)<strong>


	15. Maryse

**Alec Pov**

The drive back from detention was a quick one. It mainly consisted of me turning the volume up on my 'My Chemical Romance' CD, and privately and belting out the lyrics not very well.

Despite the situation I was feeling pretty darn good.

I wasn't even sure why I was feeling great. I had been in detention with Magnus, doing my work. We didn't even speak that much but I found just sitting there with him, in silence… fun?

* * *

><p>I didn't get it. I found myself concentrating less on my work and more on the fact that Magnus was beside me, watching me. At first I was a little self conscious. Did he really have to keep looking at me… like that?<p>

But I found myself occasionally stealing glances at him too. I mean Magnus was very, attractive. In a flamboyant kind of way. But I was still allowed to look, to notice. I mean it was hard not to.

I remember the way he was leaning back in his chair casually, one leg crossed over the other. His pen scribbling furiously in the margin of his sheet. He was doodling in the side of his work, the actual work remaining untouched. His lips pursed and his green-gold, glistening eyes focused on the task at hand. I had learned something about Magnus today.

Magnus Bane was a good drawer.

A couple of times during detention our eyes met, but I made sure to look away first. I mean, it was me who said we couldn't be anything more. I liked Magnus, sure. But there was a difference between thinking you liked liked someone and actually liking them.

Wasn't there?

We didn't even say much when detention was over. I already got a hurried message from Izzy asking what I wanted for dinner. Which I hastily ignored. I would grab something on my own and claim I never got the message.

Detention had ended with Malachi dismissing us. I found myself making an effort to be extra slow with packing up my stuff, as Magnus too finished up his drawing before folding it neatly and placing it in his pocket. He had turned to me his smile wide.

"We really must do this again sometime Alexander" He had said, almost purring my name. I shivered involuntarily.

I decided to let the name correction pass. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, I felt my face and neck grow hot as I half whispered them.

"Maybe we can. You know, without the looming oppressive teacher and the unnecessary silence?"

Magnus smiled he clapped my shoulder gently- which made me jump at the almost electric contact -Cliche I know- before walking past me calling out. "Sounds like a plan to me Lightwood"

I felt my self blush. But I felt a surge of courage, feeling giddy when he smiled at me. Before following him out of the room and catching up to him.

"Are you busy tomorrow after school?" I asked settling into an easy pace beside him.

Magnus stopped walking causing me to stop also. He flashed me a genuine smile that made me smile in turn.

"After detention, I don't know ask me later tonight."

I was caught off guard by his words. "But how will I do that?" Magnus laughed at my confused look.

"You may have been too drunk to remember, but I did ask you to call me" He raised an eyebrow slowly gauging my reaction.

I did remember, his hand slipping into my pocket for the briefest of moments delivering the small slip of paper. His phone number written in glittery purple pen. His lips, his body pressed against mine. The bubble of regret and guilt I felt in my chest when I usually thought about being with Magnus was smaller then before and I found myself grinning at the memory.

"I remember" I said my voice sounding breathy, despite my efforts to make it sound normal.

Magnus smiled a knowing smile. "I thought you might."

"I'll be waiting" He said before strutting down the hallway. Hips swinging in tune with his music that was now being played by his iPod.

* * *

><p>I reached home just as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I found myself humming gently to 'The Black Parade' while I whipped it open. (I usually didn't whip anything open so I was defiantly in a good mood.) My mood was only slightly downed by the number that appeared. Aline.<p>

I sighed ignoring her ten millionth text to me since detention had started, parking my car before heading up the porch steps to my house.

It was then I noticed a car in the garage. A big black four wheel drive.

My parents were home.

I entered the door shutting it quietly behind me placing my car keys on the table next to the door.

Maryse lightwood could only be described in one way. Intimidating.

My childhood was not filled with flowered aprons and packed school lunches. From a young age my mother had reinforced the principals of tough love.

And love us she did, in her own way. I remember as a small child, having trouble sleeping or being afraid of the dark. What helped me most in those times was my mother cradling me in her arms, she sung an almost French sounding song. This beautiful song that I couldn't exactly recall, but I remembered the feeling of listening to her sing to me gently till I was unconscious in her arms. Those were the memories I loved most that involved my mother.

The rest were filled with her stern voice, her pencil skirts and business suits followed by her incredibly high, high heels. That was a trait that both Isabelle and her had in common.

Though now that I was older I found myself almost doing anything to please her.

"Alexander is that you?" My mothers voice sounded from her office down the hall. I obediently answered a yes before heading to her office, which was practically her bedroom. I had found her asleep by her laptop light too many times to count. Even when she slept she still looked stern, serious. I always wondered what she was like as a child but never had the time, nor the opportunity to ask her.

"Hello Mom" I said standing in the office doorway before I was motioned to come inside.

My mother sat in a large leather computer chair, she turned it around to face me and for the briefest of moments I imagined her as an evil mastermind stroking a white cat in her lap. I shook those thoughts away as my mother gestured me closer.

"Alexander, where have you been?" She asked, her piercing blue eyes examining me only seemed half interested. I could see behind her, the light from her laptop shining.

"I was with Jace after school for a bit" I mumbled looking at my feet. This wasn't exactly a lie. Jace was at detention, just not with me. There was no way in hell I would actually tell her where I had been.

Her lips pursed in a thin line before she nodded and turned back around to face her laptop. The discussion was closed.

I found myself stepping futher into my mother's domain. This room was strictly off limits when mom or dad weren't home. It wasn't exactly forbidden, just that we had all silently agreed that this was Parent territory. And wasn't meant for us to meddle in.

"How was your trip?" I asked my voice sounding horse. It always seemed to be around my mother.

"Long" Was all the answer I received. I heard the clicking of her fingers working solidly over the computer keys.

I nodded not that she could see me. "Where's dad? I thought he would come back with you?"

I heard my mother sigh when I mentioned my father, as if the question saddened her.

"Your father, unfortunately, is still at Alicante. There is some business that required his immediate attention."

Alicante was the corporation my father and mother worked for. I wasn't exactly clear on what it actually was, all I knew that it was linked closely to computers and weapons design. They constantly were going to the city for work, often gone for weeks at a time. I had once asked why we didn't just move to the city, to save all the travel time. But mum replied that this was dad's family home and he didn't want to loose it.

I didn't persist the matter.

"Have you had dinner Alexander?" She asked not turning around.

I wasn't all that hungry. So I muttered a no, before turning to leave my mothers voice caught me.

"How are you and Aline?" She asked and I felt my stomach drop. Aline was the only thing in my life that my mother seemed genuinely interested in. Another reason I couldn't find it in myself to end it.

"Fine" I answered. Wincing at the lie.

"That's good to hear. She is a nice girl, she comes from a good family."

I nodded saying nothing more on the subject. "Good night mom."

I got a grunt in return. With a small sigh I headed back up to my room, hearing my mothers fingers work over the keyboard furiously as they would for the rest of the night.

When I made it to my room I instantly dumped my school bag on my bed hastily making my way to my washing basket. Searching for the Jeans I had worn the night of the party. I figured after I would get an early night so I slipped on my Pj's quickly while still looking for the damn jeans.

After trekking through my laundry basket for a good half hour, when mum and dad were away laundry tended to pile up. I resulted to looking under my bed.

Lifting up the sheets I poked half my body under the bed grabbing at clothes that I had thrown under here.

"Alec what are you doing?" Izzy asked from behind me scaring me so I jumped, my head collided with the bottom of my bed.

"OW!" I said rubbing the top of my head, ignoring Izzy's giggles from behind me. I eased myself out from under my bed to look up at my sister.

"I'm searching for the pair of Jeans that I wore to the party." When Izzy made a small 'o' shape with her mouth I frowned. "Have you seen them?"

Izzy shrugged, smiling, her voice filled with fake innocence. Innocence that annoyed the hell out of me. "Maybe, why?"

I stood up stepping right in front of my sister my teeth gritted. "Because. I. Need. Them!"

Izzy smiled mimicking my tone. "Why. Do. You. Need. Them?"

I crossed my arms over my chest not falling for Izzy's game. "I just do okay? Please if you have seen them tell me?"

Izzy shook her head. "Alright I haven't seen them… recently, but I think I know what you're looking for."

I raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

She smiled pulling out a thin slip of paper, THE slip of paper. I felt my pulse quicken.

"Give me that!" I said almost pouncing on her. But she quickly dodged out of my way making me fall into the door frame, none too lightly.

"Why is it so important?"

"It's a phone number" I said reaching out for it again. Izzy scurried away with a laugh climbing onto my bed holding her hand and the slip of paper high in the air.

"I know that stupid I meant whose is it?"

I sighed sitting on the bed next to her. "It's Magnus'." I felt my face flush slightly just by saying it. Izzy's eyes popped out and she gave a squeal of delight.

"Oh my god really?"

"Really! Why would I lie about that?" I said sneakily snatching the paper out of her hands she make a sound of protest but didn't try to steal it back.

I looked down at the paper the slightly smudged purple digits burning their way into my retinas.

"So," Izzy said clicking her tongue. "Are you going to call him?"

I leaned back on my bed post, feeling my phone in my pocket.

"I don't know Iz, maybe" I had lost some of my confidence. I could feel nerves settling in my gut threatening to take me under in a cowardly tidal wave.

"Well you should!"

"He's just a friend" I said weakly Izzy didn't believe me. And I didn't blame her, sometimes I wondered if I believed myself.

"Yes," She said nodding enthusiastically. "-a sexy sexy friend!"

I flushed. It was good to know I wasn't the only one who thought so. I took my phone out and gripped it in my hand. "I'm not going to call him with you sitting there."

"Plwease Alwec!" Izzy pouted and grabbed my arm. "I promise I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm here!"

I shook my head pointing out to the door. Izzy frowned sliding off my bed her bottom lip pretending to tremble.

"You have to tell me everything after, since I was so nice and saved that from the washing machine" She said, blocking my door way. Her black eyes trying to stare into my blue ones. I dodged her gaze waving my hand. "Shut the door please!" I said as she strutted out of my room.

When the door clicked shut I flipped open my phone, staring at the key pad.

I could do this. It was just a number. I was just calling a friend. People did that all the time.

My fingers hovered over each digit just touching the buttons but not pressing them

Come on, I had rung friends before. I rang Jace all the time.

I quickly dialed and held the phone up to my ear, feeling my heart quicken and my breath catch in my throat.

It wasn't until I heard the phone on the other end pick up that I realized I had just thought of Jace as a friend. Nothing more. No fluttering of my heart of butterflies in my stomach just Jace. A guy, a friend.

I gulped in a huge amount of air, far more then was necessarily for any human being as I heard a silky smooth rich voice answer the phone with a simple 'hello'.

Magnus Pov

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I shoved Chairman Meow away with my foot. He danced playfully around it, grabbing onto the edge of my sock and pulling.

"Uh... is this Magnus bane?" Came Alec's voice, he sound nervous. It was adorable!

"Depends is this Alexander lightwood" I said bending over, the phone pressed against my cheek and my shoulder as I grabbed Chairman Meow. He squirmed in my arms but I pulled him flush against my chest, prying my sock from his mouth.

"Ha-ha very funny" Came Alec's reply. He was sounding more relaxed now, which was a good thing. I wanted him to feel relaxed around me.

I smiled into the phone. "Honestly Alexander did you think I would go and give you the wrong number?"

"No, it's polite just to check okay."

I laughed. "Yes and your all one for politeness."

I could almost sense Alec blushing down the line. "So what are you doing?" He asked casually.

"Apart from being my awesome self?" I asked jokingly.

Alec snorted and I imagined him rolling his eyes. I looked down at Chairman Meow who was gripping at my pants leg, looking up at me and meowing pitifully.

"Yes, yes I'll get your food in a moment!" I said walking into the kitchen dragging Chairman Meow with me as he gripped my pants tightly.

"Sorry?" Alec's voice came through the receiver, confused.

I laughed shaking my head. "Not you darling. Meow he's pestering me for food."

"Oh, then you should feed him."

"Thank you for your guidance Alexander" I snorted rummaging through the cupboard until I found the cat food. Hastily I tipped some into Chairman's bowl, he instantly left me alone jumping on the food.

"Ungrateful Cat" I said heading up to my room, holding the phone close to my ear.

"Cat's are naturally selfish creatures" Alec said.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love him so" I sighed flopping onto my bed examining my nails. I should really give them another coat. "So what are you doing" I countered.

"Lying on my bed talking to you."

I smiled; a brief fantasy of Alec on his bed thinking about me popped into my head. I pushed that away. We were friends. For now. "And what are you wearing" I asked wondering if he would get the hidden innuendo.

"And that is relevant how?" Alec asked, obviously he didn't get it.

I smirked at his innocence. "Just curious, but I'm pretty sure I can guess."

"Try" He said defiantly.

"Black sweater, blue jeans, and a cute blushing expression" I answered I heard Alec stutter at the last part. I tried to imagine his adorable blushing face.

"N-o, no."

"About the clothes or the adorable blush?"

It took a moment for Alec to answer. "The clothes" He said finally. I wish I had video call.

"Oh, what are you wearing then?"

"…. You'll laugh at me" Alec said sounding like a child. I smiled and rolled over so I was lying on my side, the phone on speaker.

"Would it help if I promised you that I won't laugh?" I said making a cute little pouting face even though he couldn't see me.

"Are you crossing your fingers?" Alec asked making me outright laugh. I crossed my fingers behind my back before answering.

"No" I lied, really curious now about what he was wearing.

"I don't believe you."

"Be still my breaking heart. Alexander that's cruel, I'm heart broken! How could you not trust me?"

I waited for Alec to answer I heard him take a deep breath.

"I'm wearing pajamas" He finally said. I sniggered but didn't out right laugh. I mean Pajamas weren't that bad, everyone wore them

"See that wasn't so ba-"

Alec interrupted me. "Spiderman pajamas."

Spiderman! I covered my mouth when laughter began to bubble in my chest, but I couldn't hold it in. It spilled past my hand filling up my empty house.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!" Alexander yelled. Probably mortified.

When I had controlled my laughter I brought the phone back to my ear. "I'm sorry, but really… Spiderman?"

"Hes a great comic book character, in my opinion the best."

I clicked my tongue at Alec's defensive tone. "I don't know, Superman is pretty good."

What I really meant was Superman was hot.

"Superman is overrated," Alec said. "Plus he's an alien. Spiderman was just your average guy, turned hero. That automatically makes him cooler, he had to adapt to his powers. For Superman it was more natural."

"Your such a nerd" I teased, knowing it would make him blush. I heard him grumble down the line which made me only smile wider. "It's okay. It just makes you cuter."

"I'm not a nerd" Alec said. His voice monotone.

"Do you remember why you called me?" I asked absently down the line, waiting… wanting him to ask me. I had known I was free all along but I wanted Alec to ask me over the phone, like in the movies. And I wanted him to have my number, and for him to know that he can use it.

"Yes" Alec said his voice on the verge of hesitation. I felt my gut tighten, had he talked himself out of seeing me already? I had already picked out my outfit!

After a few moments crackling silence on his end I heard Alec sigh then mumble something like; Magnus you busy tomorrow night? I wasn't even sure that qualified as a sentence.

I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt. "Oh come on Alexander! Put a little enthusiasm into it!"

I pulled the phone further away from my ear when Alec's voice got louder. "Look I'm not used to asking guys out okay! Give me a BREAK!"

I sighed giving Alec time to calm down. He was breathing heavily down the line and it would have been incredibly hot if it wasn't for the fact it was out of frustration.

"Alec-" I finally said breaking the silence. "-you have a girlfriend. You can't keep dancing around that like it doesn't matter." And what about Jace? I felt like asking but I pursed my lips shut.

Alec's voice was quieter then before. "I know… I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just... I want to spend time with you Magnus, I really do. I don't know whats going to happen with me and Aline. Seriously I was going to break up with her, I swear. But she got these watery eyes and she was watching manga with Max and she asked me to the formal… and my mom really likes her..."

His voice was wavering now almost as if he was going to cry. I wished I could reach into the phone and hug him. I had to remember to be patient with Alec, he was confused, but he was trying to have everything he wants without the repercussions that followed. This wasn't going to happen. As much as I secretly wanted it to.

Alec cleared his throat, but it didn't clear the vulnerable tone behind his words. "I'm just in a confusing place right now, and I don't know much. But I do know I like you Magnus. I know you said we can be friends and that's what I want, to be your friend. I just don't know how to do that yet, so please say yes. Just hang out with me for a little bit, without school and parties and alcohol and Jonathan…"

I didn't answer for a moment letting what he wanted sink in. Did he want to be genuine friends? Or did he want a little something, something on the side. I didn't want to be Alec's dirty little secret. I had been with guys like that before and it never ended well.

But I was already too deep in this. I liked Alec more then I would care to admit. My infatuation for things I couldn't have would always be my downfall and I hated to say it but, Alec made me feel vulnerable. More… human. More alive then anyone had in years.

I closed my eyes as Alec's voice came out as a plea that sent shivers down my spine. "I just want to get to know you" He said. His voice quiet and shy. It was gorgeously cute.

All I heard was: I just want you. And it made me feel elated.

I smirked down the phone line. "Sorry could you repeat that. Project Runway was on."

"Magnus!" Alec implored as I started quietly chuckling on my end of the phone.

"Calm down, I'm kidding."

"So?" He said cautiously.

"So?" I repeated making Alec sigh and probably roll his eyes.

"Magnus Bane will you do me the immense pleasure of hang out with me tomorrow night?" I loved the way he said my name and pleasure in the same sentence.

I clicked my tongue shrugging. "Hmm I don't know. Let me check my schedule."

"Magnus!" He said again his voice growing higher.

"Okay I guess I could squeeze you in" I laughed. I was anxious, yet strangely happy. Though I was a bit apprehensive to how this would turn out. It would be a challenge to only be friends with Alec. Especially when he looked like he did and blushed like he did and stared at me with though large blue eyes that seemed to swallow you in a swirl of pale blue ocean.

"Good" Alec said and that was that. I had a not date-date tomorrow night. But I couldn't help but feel a little dread at the words 'get to know you'. I had only known Alec like what… 72 hours? Was I ready to divulge my past to him?  
>Probably not. But I could worry about that tomorrow night.<p>

"So you really want to do this, get to know me" I said speaking slowly. Almost telepathically trying to get Alec prepared for getting to know Magnus Bane. "I'm not all glitz and Glam you know" I said more quietly.

"Nobody's perfect" Alec said defiantly and that was the end of that.

I heard the rustling of blankets or sheets or something on Alec's end before Alec's whispered voice came through. "Look I have to go my mom's doing the room checks."

"Are you hiding under the Blanket?" I asked stifling a giggle. Again I guess Alec was frowning.

"Maybe" Was all I got in reply but it satisfied me. In my own twisted way it was like I was there with him.

I sighed looking over at my clock, it wasn't too late. Which made me wonder if Alec had a really strict mom. The large pile of folders caught my eye sitting on my desk and I groaned "Okay I guess I have to go too. I have masses of homework and it's only my second day!"

Alec chuckled it was hearty and pure and incredibly hot. Damn this boy with his natural beauty! "Welcome to Idris high. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Alexander" I breathed into the phone. It felt good saying good night to him. I could get used to that feeling.

"Night Magnus" Alec whispered before I heard the definite click of the call ending.

I smiled glaring at my desk full of homework. I was too giddy to do that now. I turned away stripping down to my 'birthday suit' before slipping under my canary yellow bed cover.

Dreams of Alexander Lightwood filling my brain.

**AN:** _there you go im in the middle of writing the next chapter as we speak!_


End file.
